


Pierrot The Clown

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, FrankIero andthe Cellabration, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Frottage, Implied Cheating, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 69,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Frank's life he had a dream of becoming a musician, but that all changed when he met his beautiful wife, Annabelle. He soon learns that everything that glitters isn't gold. She verbally abuses him and he lets her. The only good thing in Frank's life is his best friend, Gerard. How much longer will Gerard let Frank put up with Annabelle's abuse and when it's all said and done who's arms will Frank stay in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unseen Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Work title: Pierrot The Clown by Placebo.

*****Frank's POV*****

All of Frank’s life he envisioned what his life would be when he grew up. He thought he’d be living life on the road, doing shows, and being happy with himself. He never thought he’d end up where he is now. He’s working at a job that doesn’t appreciate his hard work and dedication and at any chance his wife gets she brings him down about it.

That’s another thing that’s not going how he imagined it. He always thought he’d marry the boy or girl of his dreams and live happily ever after with them. That doesn’t seem to be the case either. Sure every relationship has ups and downs, but the thing is when his wife wants to be a down right horrible witch, she can be. She will drag Frank through the mud every chance she gets.

She thinks that her tough love does him good when really it just makes him feel like a pile of shit. When things get really bad Frank escapes to his best friend who listens to him whine and cry about her all the time. He tells him to leave her, but Frank doesn’t have the balls to do it. She can be evil, but she can also be the sweetest girl in the world, and that’s what makes him stay. He loves her and that’s enough to make the shit she says worth it… or so he thinks.

He’s been with her for five years and married for two of those years. If Frank was being honest with himself he should’ve saw the signs from the beginning. She never wanted him to be a musician and that right there should’ve been a red flag. No one could believe it the day Frank went back to college to finish and become something worthwhile as she put it. Everyone was against it, but Frank thought she only wanted the best for him; now he sees he only wanted the best for herself.

Its five years too late Frank thinks. He doesn’t think now is the time to leave her and start with his music again. He’s getting too old to be chasing childhood dreams. He’s going to be twenty six this year and that doesn’t make him happy to go backwards. Why divorce and chase dreams now when he should be making a family?

She’s been bringing that up to him a lot lately which is why they were hoping he’d get the promotion. With more money they’d be able to support having a child. He knows how much that means to her right now and he only wants to make her happy. Frank seems to forget that he needs to make himself happy too.

Frank walks to his car slowly with his head hanging low. He didn’t get the promotion that he was hoping for and now that’ll just mean more problems at home with his wife. She expects him to be making more than she is and she expects him to be progressing in his job other than being at a standstill. They decided to give the advancement to someone more qualified than him despite him being with the corporation for three years. They gave him the bullshit explanation of saying the promotion could use someone with more qualifications and that they’d find something for him in the near future.

That’s the last thing Frank wanted to hear. He pretended to be happy for Mark, though, and smiled his winning smile. He shook their hands and gathered his things to go home for the day. Now he’s sitting in his car crying and beating on the steering wheel. He feels like shit and he knows when he gets home he’ll feel even worse.

__________________________________________________

Frank looks up from his laptop as he hears the door to his home open. He stands and gathers his composure to deal with what’s about to come his way. He leaves the kitchen and goes to the living room. Annabelle looks at him with a smile on his face while taking off her shoes.

“So… how did it go?”

“Could I get a hello first?”

She smiles and walks over to him. She gets on her toes and kisses him.

“Hello baby.”

Frank smiles down at her while holding her waist. He relishes in the moment that he knows will be gone as soon as she hears that he didn’t get the promotion she was hoping for.

“Hello beautiful. How was your day?”

“Oh, you know the usual. How about you? Did you get it?”

She looks up at him hopefully and he hates that he’s about to disappoint her again. He shakes his head slowly and her face turns from hopeful to angry. She pulls back from him and shakes her head.

“I don’t understand, Frank. This should’ve been a sure thing. You’ve been there for _four_ _years_. You’re due for a promotion. No questions asked. How could you not get it?”

Frank sighs and shrugs.

“They gave it to someone more qualified for it.”

“More qualified?”

Frank nods and she scoffs.

“Can’t you do anything right?”

Frank looks at her confused.

“How is this my fault?”

“Because, Frank, if you’d taken more courses at college you’d have another degree to go for a better job. We wouldn’t have to worry about you getting promoted then. You’d already be making more money.”

“Don’t you think going back to college _was_ me doing something right!?”

She rolls her eyes and walks away from Frank. He follows her to the kitchen and keeps talking as she rummages through the refrigerator.

“Nothing that I do is ever good enough for you!”

“The day you start bringing more to the bank than I do I’ll be happy.”

Frank frowns and furrows his brows. He goes further into the kitchen and slams the refrigerator shut. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, already knowing this is about to escalate.

“You’ll be happy? Are you saying you’re not happy?”

She just looks at him and he has to look away from her.

“Maybe you should just find someone who makes more money than me.”

Frank starts walking away and she grabs his arm.

“Don’t be like that, Frank.”

He yanks away from her.

“Be like what? The only thing I’ve been being is what you want me to be. I’m a fucking college graduate because of you. I work at a nine to five shitty fucking job because of you. So you know what, if you’re not happy it’s _your_ fault.”

She scoffs and folds her arms over her chest.

“How?”

“Because this is what you wanted. I didn’t want any of this shit and still I did it for you. Everything I do is to make you happy and you just told me you’re not happy. How the fuck am I supposed to be?”

“And you running around the world making music is going to do what, Frank?”

“The same thing this shitty job does. Put food on our table, clothes on our backs, and a roof over our head, and pay these fucking bills.”

She laughs bitterly.

“I put more to everything than you do!”

Frank shakes his head.

“If I was making music that wouldn’t be the case.”

“That childhood dream of yours wasn’t going anywhere. How long did you expect me to wait for you to make it?”

“As long as it takes. You’re supposed to build me up, not break me down. You never had faith in me and I should’ve left you for that. I love you, though, so I stayed. I did everything you wanted for you. Why couldn’t you just believe in me?”

She looks at him like she’s been the most supportive wife ever.

“I did. I believed you could go back to college and make something of yourself. That music bullshit was just a way for you to not be an adult.”

Frank feels his heart breaking. He doesn’t know how many more of these arguments he can take.

“Annabelle… just… fuck it.”

Frank goes over to the table and shuts down his laptop. He leaves the kitchen and she follows after him. He grabs his keys and wallet and she grabs him again.

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere away from here. Don’t stay up.”

Frank snatches his arm away from her and slams the door behind him. He goes to his car and climbs inside. He takes out his phone and calls his best friend. The tears he’s been holding in starts sliding down his face.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Gee.”

“You didn’t get it, did you?”

His best friend always had a way of detecting his voice even when he’s trying to mask his feelings.

“No. That’s not the problem, though. Well… it’s…”

Frank sighs not knowing how to explain himself.

“Annabelle?”

“Yeah.”

Gerard gets quiet for a moment before sighing. This is a reoccurring thing and Frank feels like he should be over complaining to Gerard. He doesn’t want to hear the same thing over and over, but he’s such a good best friend he won’t admit it to Frank.

“Where are you?”

He finally answers and Frank feels his heart start beating regularly again. He was quite sure this would be the time where Gerard finally admitted it.

“In my car outside of the house.”

“Come over?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Gee.”

“You know I always got you. Come on. I’ll make us some dinner.”

Frank smiles and wipes at his eyes. He sniffs and starts up the car.

“Hey…”

“Yeah?”

“I know she’s your wife, but she’s not worth your tears.”

Frank just stays quiet and nods to himself. He knows Gerard’s right, but he can’t help it, her words hurt every single time.

“See you soon Frankie.”

Frank hangs up the phone and heads to Gerard’s house.


	2. Can You Feel My Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not saying these things to hurt you. I’m not Annabelle. I’m saying it for your benefit, Frankie. You know that.”
> 
> Gerard doesn’t want to hurt Frank’s feelings, it’s the last thing on his agenda, but he doesn’t want to see his best friend staying in a relationship out of obligation once children are involved.
> 
> “Just try to look at it this way.”
> 
> Frank is clearly in his thoughts or ignoring Gerard so he grasps his arm softly when he walks by and their eyes connect. Gerard gets stuck, for a moment, staring at his hazel, heavy lidded, olive shaped eyes.
> 
> “Beautiful.”
> 
> Frank does his puppy head tilt and Gerard knows that he must’ve spoken his thoughts out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard opens the door and smiles sadly at his best friend. He could tell that he’d been crying for a while and that hurts him. He can’t stand to see Frank like that.

“I bought wine although I know you have a ton. You made dinner so I figured…”

Frank waves the bottle and walks into the house. Gerard closes the door and turns to follow his best friend. He’s still in his work attire which tells Gerard that they got into the argument right after he got home.

“You’re always so thoughtful.”

Frank smiles and shrugs and hands the bottle to Gerard. 

“I’ll go get some glasses. Is dinner ready?”

Frank heads for the kitchen and Gerard yells after him.

“Ten more minutes. I made us roasted vegetables and potatoes.”

Frank comes back into the living room smiling.

“Mmm, my favorite.”

Gerard smiles at Frank and starts opening the wine.

“I know. I figured you could use a pick me up considering the day you had.”

“You spoil me too much.”

Frank laughs softly and Gerard just shrugs. It’s true, what Frank said, but Gerard wonders if he knows why he spoils him so much. Frank and Gerard have been friends since they were toddlers. They grew up together. They went to the same parks and the same schools and when prom came around you can bet they were each other’s dates. 

They went to the same college until Frank dropped out and even still he took Gerard to school in the morning and picked him up in the afternoon. It’s always been a wonder to everyone how they didn’t end up together, especially to Gerard. He guesses it just wasn’t a thing that was supposed to happen. Still that didn’t stop him from wishing it did. That’s why he spoils Frank till this day along with the fact that they’re best friends.

“So spill. What did she say this time that upset you?”

Gerard watches as Frank’s brows furrow as if she were right in front of him saying it again. He could see the wheels turning in Frank’s head and it made him want to beat the shit out of a girl for the first time.

“How about some wine first.”

The bottle was taken from Gerard’s hand and Frank filled one glass and handed it to Gerard. He then filled the second and downed it. 

“ _That_ bad, huh?”

Frank sighed and poured himself another glass. He finished that glass and filled it again before sitting the bottle down.

“Good, because I was going to have to take that from you.”

Frank chuckles softly and sits down on the sofa. Gerard sits on the other end and turns his body to face him.

“So tell me, what did she say?”

Frank’s head jerked, as if he’s got a glitch, and Gerard knows it was bad. Over the years Frank’s head would jerk slightly if he was remembering something painful and this time is no different.

“She’s not happy.”

Gerard watches as he takes a deep breath.

“She finally said it. She’s not happy.”

He reaches forward and grabs his glass and Gerard almost stops him, but he understands he needs it right now. He downs it and sits it down.

“I need something harder.”

Gerard watches his best friend stand up and go to his closet where he keeps tons of champagne, wine, and alcohol. He’s a vintner and that’s why he’s got so much wine.

“Check the top shelf. I just made a new wine. You can tell me how you like it.”

He watches him stretch up to get it and his shirt rides up a little revealing his tattoo across his back that Gerard designed years ago. That also started a fight between the couple, but Frank had told her tattoos are something he’s never giving up, and she’s just going to have to deal with it. Eventually she came around and even started giving him ideas.

“How long ago did you make this?”

“About three days ago.”

“And I’ll be the first to try it? Nice.”

Frank smiles and sits down a little closer than he was before and Gerard smiles back.

“You’re always the first to taste.”

Frank tilts his head like a puppy and Gerard fights back the urge to hug him.

“Really? In _all_ these years I’m always the first?”

“Well… yeah. You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, but Mikey’s your _brother_.”

“I know, but I like you to taste it. You’re honest and you have way better taste buds than Mikey. Everything is just ‘hm, it’s good’ with him. You actually break down how it tastes and try to figure out what I used and everything.”

It always makes Gerard happy when Frank does that. He likes when Frank tries guessing too, because he looks cute thinking and even cuter when he’s correct. Not to mention the adorable pout he does when he’s wrong.

“Well the breakdown will have to wait until after we talk and have dinner.”

Gerard smiles at him and nods.

“That’s fine.”

Gerard stands to go check dinner as Frank starts pouring himself a glass of the wine. 

“Whoa!”

Gerard turns around and laughs at the way Frank’s looking at the glass.

“This just may be the best one you’ve made so far. Obviously there’s grape and you have a hint of strawberry in there, right?”

Gerard laughs and nods. Frank puts down the glass and keeps looking at it.

“I know the taste of strawberry anywhere.”

“I made that for your birthday.”

“Really!?”

He turns happily and gets on his knees and looks at Gerard over the back of the sofa.

“Yup. I was going to surprise you, but you asked for something stronger, and _that’s_ the strongest in the closet.”

He smiles brightly and Gerard melts inside.

“I’ll agree with that.”

It gets quiet and Gerard can see Frank thinking again. His head twitches and Gerard fights the urge to go and hug him.

“I’ll be right back, Frankie. I’m going to get dinner for us.”

He nods and Gerard walks away slowly as Frank sits back on the sofa correctly and starts drinking the wine again.

____________________________________________________

Gerard downed his glass of wine as Frank kept talking a mile a minute about Annabelle.

“She was so set on this promotion so we could move forward in our relationship.”

“Move forward?”

“We’ve been discussing children.”

Gerard sits his glass down and looks at Frank.

“You want to have children?”

“Of course.”

“Maybe I should try that again. Do you want children with her?”

Frank looks at Gerard as if it’s self-explanatory.

“She’s my wife. I married her with the objective of someday having children. That’s what married people do.”

Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank. 

“I know that, but people should only do that if the marriage is happy.”

Frank’s head jerks slightly and he stands up. 

“Thanks Gerard.”

Gerard sighs and watches as Frank starts pacing around the sofa.

“I just mean…”

“No, please, don’t explain it. I’ve heard enough bullshit for the day. Thank you.”

“I’m not saying these things to hurt you. I’m not Annabelle. I’m saying it for your benefit, Frankie. You know that.”

Gerard doesn’t want to hurt Frank’s feelings, it’s the last thing on his agenda, but he doesn’t want to see his best friend staying in a relationship out of obligation once children are involved.

“Just try to look at it this way.”

Frank is clearly in his thoughts or ignoring Gerard so he grasps his arm softly when he walks by and their eyes connect. Gerard gets stuck, for a moment, staring at his hazel, heavy lidded, olive shaped eyes.

“Beautiful.”

Frank does his puppy head tilt and Gerard knows that he must’ve spoken his thoughts out loud. 

“I… just hear me out?”

Frank nods and keeps looking at him. Gerard forces himself to look away so he doesn’t say more things that he shouldn’t.

“Maybe not getting the promotion was a blessing in disguise.”

Frank sighs and starts pulling away from Gerard, but he won’t let him.

“Listen, listen…”

Frank looks at him again, clearly not wanting to hear what he has to say.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think you should leave her, Frankie. She hurts you too badly and I can’t stand to see what she’s doing to you. She doesn’t respect you and she doesn’t support you unless it’s convenient for her. That’s not cool, Frankie. You deserve better.”

“And who’s better, Gerard? Who’s going to want to be with a divorcee with a shitty job? Who wants someone who has no goals anymore?”

The whole time while Frank’s asking these questions Gerard can’t help but think… _me_.

“She’s not always horrible.”

“Yeah. Only when she can’t get her way.”

Frank shakes his head and Gerard lets him pull away this time.

“A wife is supposed to be supportive in all of your endeavors. They’re supposed to raise you when you’re down, not be the person to bring you down. I’m sorry to say it, but it seems she’s only worried about money.”

“No. Don’t say that about her. That’s _not_ how she is. She just likes being secured and we need more money to start a family. She’s right; I should be the one taking care of things.”

Gerard stands up and makes Frank stop walking. He looks at his best friend and he can’t believe what he’s hearing and seeing. Frank actually believes she’s right.

“You do, Frank. I can’t believe you’re saying these things right now.”

“Well believe it. I have to be better. I know I didn’t really have my heart set on the promotion and maybe that’s why I didn’t get it. I should be more focused and driven and then when I get there… making more money… she’ll be happy. We can start our family and things will be fine.”

“Do you hear yourself?”

Gerard grips Frank in both hands and shakes him.

“Fucking snap out of it! You’ve been doing this adjusting for her bullshit for too long Frank. I’m so tired of her doing this to you. She has you doubting yourself and thinking less of yourself.”

Gerard chuckles bitterly.

“God. _She_ is the problem, not you. You need to grow up and stop being so fucking blind. Then you’ll be the man that she wants.” 

Frank pushes Gerard away from him and leaves the room. Gerard hears a door slam in the distance and sighs. He didn’t mean for it to sound as harsh as it did, but he can’t stand to see Frank like this. He sits on the sofa and puts his head into his hands. Gerard just wants to know what it is going to take to make Frank see.

Gerard thinks so highly of Frank and he can’t stand to watch him be someone he was shaped into being. Growing up Frank had aspirations and nothing was going to stop him from achieving what he wanted in life. Then along came Polly, except it’s a horror movie version. Gerard’s never once saw her in the act of treating Frank like shit, she has everyone fooled, but Gerard gets the story firsthand and he’s not fooled one bit. He knows she’s no good for him and he hopes that he can make Frank see that sooner rather than later.

“I’m going to go.”

Gerard’s head snaps in the direction of Frank’s voice. 

“Why? I thought you were staying here.”

“I came here to get away from abuse… and… well… your words aren’t exactly rainbows and bunnies.”

Gerard’s heart breaks.

“How could you ever compare me to her?”

Frank just looks at him and Gerard nods and stands up.

“Yeah, maybe you should go.”

Gerard can see Frank losing his composure and he has to turn away from him. He doesn’t like seeing Frank on the verge of tears because of him. That’s the last thing he ever wants to see unless they’re happy tears. In this instant, that’s not the case. He hears Frank’s voice crack as he nods and speak.

“Bye.”

He watches him head for the door and he can’t stop himself. He goes over and takes his hand.

“Don’t go.”

Frank sniffs and wipes at his eyes. Gerard turns him around and wipes the tears with his thumb.

“I don’t ever want to make you cry. I just want what’s best for you.”

He hangs his head and Gerard lifts his chin back up.

“And right now… I think some music, wine, reminiscing, and _me_ is what’s best for you.”

Gerard winks and Frank laughs softly. Gerard smiles at the sweet sound and kisses his forehead.

“Come on. Go to my room and pick out our favorite albums and I’ll get more wine.”

Frank smiles and it melts Gerard’s heart. He’s always been in love with Frank’s smile, before he was in love with Frank. Gerard watches as he heads to his bedroom with a flutter in his heart and a smile on his face.


	3. You Wear Me Out (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See you later baby. I love you.”
> 
> Gerard stares straight ahead to keep from rolling his eyes which makes it feel like his eyes are just going to fall to the floor at some point.
> 
> “Don’t pile it on.”
> 
> He had to keep from laughing when Frank called her out on it. At least he wasn’t the only one thinking she was laying it on a little thick. She either choose ‘baby’ or ‘I love you’; Annabelle could never pull of both at the same time.
> 
> “How about I pile something on for you tonight to show you just how sorry I am?”
> 
> Gerard wants to gag at the thought of her touching Frank sexually. Of course he knows they have sex, but he tries to block that out as much as possible. The only person he doesn’t mind having thoughts about touching Frank is himself. Gerard can’t help feeling annoyed when Frank chuckles and agrees before hanging up.
> 
> “I so don’t want to do lunch with your wife after hearing what she’s said about you.”
> 
> Frank looks over at Gerard with wide puppy eyes and Gerard knows where this is going. Frank has a tendency of being manipulative without even knowing it; which makes that the kind of manipulation Gerard doesn’t mind, unlike Annabelle’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Cemetery Drive / I'm Not Okay (I Promise) Mashup by Jada Jarvis {{I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance}}
> 
> The bathtub part is an ode to my best friend and I. She calls me all the time when she's about to take a bath since we now live in different states.

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank awakes to his head pounding and his phone ringing. It sounds far away and it seems to be getting closer and louder. He groans and opens his eyes and sees Gerard standing over him handing him his cellular device. Gerard smiles at how adorable he looks with his bed hair.

“It’s your wife.”

Frank takes the phone and sits up in bed. Gerard then hands him a cup of coffee and Frank sighs.

“Thank you.”

He lets the phone ring as he gets himself together. He knows she’ll be calling back as soon as this calls ends. Frank sniffs the coffee and smiles.

“Mmm, French vanilla.”

Gerard smiles and nods, knowing that’s Frank’s favorite. He keeps it in the house especially for him. Gerard is more of a hazelnut guy himself.

“Mhmm, your favorite kind.”

The phone stops ringing and Frank takes a slow sip of his coffee. He hands it to Gerard so he can have some and he takes the same slow sip Frank did.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Frankie.”

The phone starts ringing again and Frank clears his throat before picking it up and answering.

“Hello.”

“Where are you?”

Frank throws his head back and sighs deeply. 

“Do you ever greet me first before you start in?”

She gets quiet on the other end for a moment and then he hears her sigh.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Good morning Frankie.”

Frank smiles at her calling him that, because it’s very seldom that she does. Her calling him that tells him that an apology is on the way soon. Gerard feels a small twinge of jealously, because he hates that she can make him smile after being so horrible to him.

“Good morning Anna.”

“So… where are you?”

“At Gee’s.”

Frank puts his phone on speaker and stands up to grab his shirt that he discarded through the night.

“Oh… okay.”

Gerard doesn’t like the way she hesitated and if she has a problem with him then she should surely know he has one with her.

“I was thinking maybe we could have some lunch with an old friend of mine. She’s new at the office and I asked her to lunch so she could meet you.”

Frank and Gerard both looked at the phone. Frank’s head is sticking halfway through his shirt making it hard for Gerard to conceal his laughter.

“You want someone to meet me?”

“Oh, come on Frank. You are my husband.”

Gerard can’t help but to make a face and roll his eyes.

“You come on. Don’t pretend you were all proud and in love with me yesterday.”

She sighs and gets quiet again. He knows she’s mustering up the courage to apologize. Frank stands and Gerard sits there staring at the phone still.

“Frankie…”

She sighs again and Frank has to force himself not to laugh. He knows how hard it is for her to apologize. Gerard’s just wishing she would get on with it already so Frank will hang up the phone.

“Yes?”

“I know I can be mean and that I can say things that are… well… hurtful, but I love you. I love you and I’m sorry.”

Gerard raises a brow at Frank and Frank just sighs to himself.

“Frankie?”

“You told me you’re not happy Annabelle. You remember that don’t you?”

“I know what I said. I didn’t mean it… that… way. I just…”

“You meant it exactly how you said it. Until I’m making more money than you, you won’t be happy.”

Gerard looks at Frank in shock. He had never told Gerard exactly what she said. Frank looks away from him and sits at the foot of the bed. Gerard can’t believe Frank would say it’s not about money after hearing her say something like that.

“Frankie… please? I’m so sorry.”

“You’re _always_ sorry.”

“You said some things too Frank. You basically said you’re not happy too.”

“Yeah, with my job.”

“You said it’s because of me.”

Frank shrugs.

“It is. I didn’t make myself go back to college and get that job. I believe it was you who found me _such a good intern opportunity that will have me making tons of money in no time_.”

Gerard can’t help himself, he starts laughing quietly at Frank’s imitation of her.

“You could’ve said no. You’re a grown ass man.”

“I wanted to make you happy. Too bad that’s not the case.”

She sighs again and he shakes his head.

“And you know what? I am a grown ass man, so I’m saying no to your little lunch date with your old friend.”

“No! Please, Frankie. You know I don’t beg, but I’m begging you.”

“You’re right… you don’t beg. So what’s up your sleeve with this lunch?”

She gets quiet and Frank nods to himself.

“Right and here I thought you were really sorry.”

“I am, Frankie, I am. I promise. It’s just that she could help you with…”

“Fuck you Annabelle.”

Frank hangs up the phone and looks at Gerard.

“Should I make us some breakfast?”

Before Gerard can answer Frank’s phone begins to ring again. Gerard looks at it and then back at Frank. He can tell he doesn’t want to answer, Gerard’s seen that look on his face plenty of times when he doesn’t want to do something, but he knows he’s still going to answer. Just as Gerard comes to that conclusion Frank answers the phone, but not the way he was expecting him to, and puts it on speaker again. He really doesn’t feel like holding anything at the moment including his phone.

“What?”

“Frankie… I’m sorry.”

Both of the men hear it in her voice that she’s crying and Gerard hates to admit it, but even he softens a bit. 

“Why are you crying?”

“I don’t want you to think I’m not happy with you. I know I said it, but I didn’t mean it. I just meant that I want us to move on in life and I want us to have children together. I would be more than happy if we could do that. I shouldn’t have said it the way I did.”

“I can’t keep doing this Anna. You say mean things and then say you didn’t mean it. You wear me out.”

Gerard listens to his best friend and while he’s saying this he knows that he’ll keep putting up with her despite what he’s saying.

“I’ll try to do better.”

“You said that before and it lasted two weeks.”

“But it lasted. It’ll last longer this time, I promise.”

“Forever?”

She gets quiet and he sighs.

“You know it’s not that easy Frankie, but I’ll try for sure.”

“Okay. I accept your apology, but I’m still not doing the lunch.”

“I want to see you. I missed you all night. You know I hate sleeping without you.”

“Maybe you should stop acting like you love sleeping without me.”

“You’re right. Just come to lunch. We won’t talk business or anything. I promise.”

“She’d better not be evaluating me.”

Annabelle’s voice gains excitement at the thought of Frank joining her after all. 

“She won’t be.”

“Time and place?”

“The usual time at our usual spot silly.”

“I’m bringing Gerard.”

Gerard doesn’t mean to, but he groans. Luckily Frank doesn’t hear him.

“Oh… okay. That’s fine. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other anyway. Does he still make wine?”

“Of course.”

“Driven. Nice.”

“Bye Annabelle.”

“No Frankie, wait, I swear that wasn’t a stab at you. I swear.”

Frank just shakes his head and sigh. 

“Okay. See you later.”

“See you later baby. I love you.”

Gerard stares straight ahead to keep from rolling his eyes which makes it feel like his eyes are just going to fall to the floor at some point.

“Don’t pile it on.”

He had to keep from laughing when Frank called her out on it. At least he wasn’t the only one thinking she was laying it on a little thick. She either choose ‘baby’ or ‘I love you’; Annabelle could never pull off both at the same time.

“How about I pile something on for you tonight to show you just how sorry I am?”

Gerard wants to gag at the thought of her touching Frank sexually. Of course he knows they have sex, but he tries to block that out as much as possible. The only person he doesn’t mind having thoughts about touching Frank is himself. Gerard can’t help feeling annoyed when Frank chuckles and agrees before hanging up.

“I so don’t want to do lunch with your wife after hearing what she’s said about you.”

Frank looks over at Gerard with wide puppy eyes and Gerard knows where this is going. Frank has a tendency of being manipulative without even knowing it; which makes that the kind of manipulation Gerard doesn’t mind, unlike Annabelle’s.

“Oh, Gee… please. I should’ve asked you first. I’m sorry. I just… I know that with you around… she’ll… behave.”

“You shouldn’t need me around for that.”

Frank sighs and looks away from Gerard.

“I just mean that she won’t try any bullshit, with this lady, at lunch. You don’t have to go. It’s fine.”

Frank picks up his button up shirt and throws it on over his t shirt and leaves it open.

“I’m going to go home and change. See you some other time.”

Frank picks up his phone and the coffee Gerard made him and headed towards the bedroom door. He slips on his shoes that are by the door. Gerard sighs, because he can never really mean it when he says 'no' to Frank

“Frank…”

He turns around with his face in the mug.

“Hm?”

“I’ll go. Just let me get ready and then we can head over to your place.”

Frank smiles brightly and goes back over to sit on the bed. Gerard looks at him and then his sight is cover by Frank attacking him in a hug.

“You’re the best.”

“You don’t call me your best friend for no reason.”

Frank giggles and Gerard smiles.

“I’ll only be a moment.”

Gerard stands and heads to his bathroom. Before he knows it he’s being followed by Frank.

“I’m coming with you. We can talk while you’re in the shower.”

“Gosh, we haven’t done that in so long.”

When they were growing up Gerard would always make Frank sit in the bathroom with him while he took his bath. If Frank wasn’t at his house he’d call him up and say ‘talk to me while I’m in the tub’. Gerard hated being alone in the bathroom and he never quite understood why. When he was finally fourteen and taking showers regularly he would make Frank sit in the bathroom while he did that too and they’d talk about any and everything. Then Frank got married and that came to a slow halt; until today.

“Well we are now. Let’s go baby. Wash that pretty ass of yours so I can go wash mine.”

Gerard has to stop himself from turning and telling Frank just how pretty he thinks his ass is. Instead he starts undressing while Frank closes the bathroom door and takes his seat on the toilet.


	4. I'll Trade Your Jealousy For Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all nod and Annabelle sits up and whispers in Frank’s ear. He nods and she stands up so he can leave the table, heading for the counter. Lisa tilts her cup in Frank’s direction as she speaks to Annabelle.
> 
> “You picked a good one Anna. I can tell he loves you.”
> 
> Annabelle smiles brightly and Gerard wants to smack it right off her face. She doesn’t truly know what she has and he’s hoping Frank will leave just to show her. You never know what you have until you don’t have it.
> 
> “Yeah, he’s amazing. He treats me with such respect and he takes care of the things I need him to. See, getting me more coffee.”
> 
> Lisa chuckles and Gerard raises a brow at her.
> 
> “He’s not a servant.”
> 
> Annabelle stops smiling and looks at Gerard seriously.
> 
> “I know, I was just joking.”
> 
> “Sorry I forgot to laugh.”
> 
> She shrugs.
> 
> “Maybe you will next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be nice and put this up early. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. My fiancée likes Superman and I can't fathom why. This is a little bit like the exchange we had.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Mixed POV*****

 

Frank and Gerard are seated in the little diner in town in the middle of a debate they’ve had many times before. Frank’s eyes go wide and he throws a crumb across the table and hits Gerard in his head with it.

 

“I don’t understand how you could think that.”

 

Gerard continues laughing while he answers his over dramatic best friend. Frank could always get very enthusiastic about Batman and if others couldn’t appreciate that he would argue them down for decades. Gerard knows because this argument has been going on for a decade.

 

“Easy, Frank. He has this incredible strength and all Batman has are _gadgets_.”

 

“Yeah, but Batman could still annihilate his ass with those gadgets.”

 

“How do you figure that?”

 

“The same way you figure Superman is better than Batman. It’s _Batman_!”

 

Frank does his best Batman stance in his seat and quotes the famous line from the movie.

 

“I’m Batman.”

 

Gerard had to laugh at that and Frank looks at him still in his stance.

 

“I truly don’t understand how I’ve stayed friends with you through this tough time of knowing you prefer Superman over Batman.”

 

“Because you love me and not even Batman can’t get in between _that_.”

 

Frank smiles that bright, twinkly smile that always melts Gerard.

 

“You betcha.”

 

Frank does his bunny face at Gerard and Gerard returns it. They smile just as the bells on the door to the diner jingles and in walks Annabelle with her friend. She smiles at Frank and waves as she walks over. He stands and embraces her in a hug. She holds him tightly and Gerard looks away. She talks quietly in his ear but loud enough for the people close to them to hear… that being Gerard.

 

“I really missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

Frank feels like that’s not entirely true. He’s had so much fun with Gerard that he rarely thought about her once they stopped talking about what she’d done the day before. Also until she walked in he had forgotten all about the fact that they were supposed to be meeting up. It’s been feeling good hanging with Gerard more than once in a week and he hopes it’ll continue. They haven’t spent this much time together in a long while.

 

“Hello, Gerard.”

 

Gerard nods and smiles and gives her a small wave.

 

“Annabelle.”

 

Annabelle leans down to give Gerard one of the fakest hugs he’s ever felt in his life added with the back pat. He pats her back to just to let her know he feels the same about her. She straightens herself back up and points to her friend.

 

“This is my friend from high school. Her name is Lisa.”

 

Lisa smiles and waves and Frank holds his hand out to shake hers. She takes it and smiles giving him a polite nod.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you through the years.”

 

“That’s good to know. Unless they were bad things.”

 

She chuckles and shakes her head.

 

“Nothing like that. She speaks highly of you. If you two have any tiffs I don’t know about them.”

 

Gerard and Frank exchange a look, a look that says they can’t actually believe that’s true. Annabelle always chews Frank out, but then again she never does it in front of people. She has to maintain her sweet image. Frank just nods and moves over to let Annabelle slide into the booth. Gerard moves over to let Lisa in.

 

“Lisa, this is my best friend, Gerard.”

 

She looks over at him and smiles.

 

“Nice to meet you. May I say that you two are some very handsome guys?”

 

Frank and Gerard both laugh while Annabelle nods and speaks.

 

“I told him that.”

 

When she first met Gerard she wondered how he and Frank never got together knowing how close they were and that they both liked boys as well as girls.

 

“She did. Thank you.”

 

Frank nods and Gerard looks at him wondering when she said it and why he hadn’t told him. He turns back to Lisa and smile at her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

She nods and picks up the menu.

 

“So, I hear you guys come here often. What’s good to eat? I’m starving.”

 

Lisa asks and they all start rattling off things in her ear. When they finish they all decide to buy two of each thing and split it amongst each other.

 

__________________________________________________

 

They all sat around the table sipping their drinks after just finishing their lunch. Annabelle has her head leaning on Frank’s shoulder as they listen to Lisa tell why she moved away from her hometown. Gerard looks away from the two and focus on Lisa to keep from exploding with jealousy. Gerard feels silly being this jealous over Annabelle, but she just doesn’t deserve Frank. Maybe if she was nice Gerard could learn to live with the fact that she has the greatest husband in the world, but she’s not so he’s not going to learn to accept it.

 

Gerard should be where she is. He doesn’t know why he never said anything in the past, but he really wishes he had. The one time he thought he could tell Frank was the night Frank met Annabelle. She swooped in and hooked him in her talons and Gerard’s been watching helplessly as she changes his best friend into a robot. He should’ve said something to him so he wouldn’t be pinning so hard for him right now; he’d have him.

 

“What made you decide to move to the city?”

 

Gerard asks to pull himself out of his thoughts.

 

“I always admired New York on the big screen so I decided to come live it in real life. I fantasied about it all of my life and now I had the chance to go anywhere in the world. Why not choose here, ya know?”

 

They all nod and Annabelle sits up and whispers in Frank’s ear. He nods and she stands up so he can leave the table, heading for the counter. Lisa tilts her cup in Frank’s direction as she speaks to Annabelle.

                                       

“You picked a good one Anna. I can tell he loves you.”

 

Annabelle smiles brightly and Gerard wants to smack it right off her face. She doesn’t truly know what she has and he’s hoping Frank will leave just to show her. You never know what you have until you don’t have it.

 

“Yeah, he’s amazing. He treats me with such respect and he takes care of the things I need him to. See, getting me more coffee.”

 

Lisa chuckles and Gerard raises a brow at her.

 

“He’s not a servant.”

 

Annabelle stops smiling and looks at Gerard seriously.

 

“I know, I was just joking.”

 

“Sorry I forgot to laugh.”

 

She shrugs.

 

“Maybe you will next time.”

 

Gerard fights back the snarl attempting to appear on his face and looks up as Frank returns to the table.

 

“I grabbed you another hazelnut, Gee.”

 

Annabelle looks at Frank oddly as he hands his best friend the coffee across the table.

 

“You’re the best. Thank you, Frankie.”

 

Annabelle looks at Gerard and nods.

 

_“He is the best.”_

 

Gerard sensed a hint of jealousy in her tone and he watched her as she stood up to let Frank back in his seat. She kisses him as they transfer the coffee she asked him to get for her. Gerard feels like she did it purposely and he wonders if she knows about his feelings for Frank or if she’s just jealous, herself, of their relationship. Either way Frank will still remain his best friend so if she’s getting any ideas in her head of making them stop talking she’s got another thing coming.

 

“So what time do you guys have to head back to the office?”

 

“We should be heading out now. That’s why I asked for the coffee. I don’t want to leave you.”

 

Frank looks at her and smiles thinking she must really be sorry. Little does he know she just really doesn’t want to leave Frank with Gerard.

 

“I’ll see you this evening.”

 

She nods and Lisa stands up across from her.

 

“Well it was nice meeting you two.”

 

“The pleasure was ours.”

 

Gerard answers for both of them and he earns a sideways glance from Annabelle. She kisses Frank again and then they’re out the door. Gerard lets out a sigh of relief and Frank laughs.

 

“It wasn’t that bad. She didn’t say anything out of line either.”

 

Gerard just nods as he thinks to himself ‘yeah, not in front of you’. He doesn’t see the point in telling Frank what she said when he knows he’s not going to leave her. Why hurt him more for no reason? Gerard would never cause unnecessary pain to Frank’s heart. Frank notices Gerard’s been quiet too long and furrows his brows.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No… no. Just… looking at you.”

 

Gerard doesn’t know how Frank will take that, but it’s the only thing he could come up with other than the real reason why he’s just staring at Frank like he wants to hug him. Frank smiles slowly and nudges Gerard with his foot under the table.

 

“I know I’m pretty, but I’m not _that_ damn pretty.”

 

Gerard laughs at Frank and shakes his head.

 

“You keep telling yourself that. I think you’re better than pretty. You’re beautiful.”

 

Frank begins to blush and clears his throat.

 

“T-thank you, Gee.”

 

Frank looks anywhere but at Gerard. He doesn’t know how to take the exchange they just had. Gerard’s told him he was beautiful before, but something felt different about it just then. He can’t quite figure it out so he shakes his head and sits back in the booth. He puts his feet up next to Gerard on his side and prompts Gerard to do the same.

 

“So… tell me more about the wine since we never got the chance to talk about it yesterday.”

 

Gerard smiles and starts rambling on about how he ended up with the flavor and ingredients that he did for Frank’s birthday wine.


	5. Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know that’s not entirely true.”
> 
> Gerard laughs at his best friend. They’re discussing the time they made out after prom and Frank’s denying the fact that he got turned on from it.
> 
> “I felt it.”
> 
> “You know, I felt yours too.”
> 
> Frank smirks at Gerard and Gerard turns away to hide the blush creeping up his face. After they kissed Gerard pulled back and told Frank they should get back to the hotel. Their parents had gotten them one for the night just so they didn’t have to come home. Really both sets of parents saw that as a way to set their children up and have alone time to themselves. Their parents ended up getting that alone time, but Frank and Gerard didn’t end up together.
> 
> Gerard wasn’t sure that Frank wanted to go further and he wasn’t going to try and find out either. Gerard doesn’t do too well with rejection, but if Frank had rejected him that would hurt him to the core. He didn’t want to set himself up for that despite feeling how turned on Frank was and the fact that they kissed moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into the past.

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard and Frank are sitting on the floor in Frank’s bedroom. Annabelle had gone out for the night, with Lisa, so Gerard decided to stop by and keep Frank company. He brought over wine and Frank popped tons of popcorn for them to enjoy as they did what they do best… reminisced.

“You know that’s not entirely true.”

Gerard laughs at his best friend. They’re discussing the time they made out after prom and Frank’s denying the fact that he got turned on from it.

“I felt it.”

“You know, I felt yours too.”

Frank smirks at Gerard and Gerard turns away to hide the blush creeping up his face. After they kissed Gerard pulled back and told Frank they should get back to the hotel. Their parents had gotten them one for the night just so they didn’t have to come home. Really both sets of parents saw that as a way to set their children up and have alone time to themselves. Their parents ended up getting that alone time, but Frank and Gerard didn’t end up together.

Gerard wasn’t sure that Frank wanted to go further and he wasn’t going to try and find out either. Gerard doesn’t do too well with rejection, but if Frank had rejected him that would hurt him to the core. He didn’t want to set himself up for that despite feeling how turned on Frank was and the fact that they kissed moments before.

********************FLASHBACK********************

“I had so much fun tonight despite those assholes.”

There was a group of jocks who loved to pick on people at any chance they got. Gerard and Frank were the targets that night for showing up with each other instead of girls. They made fun of them saying they were ‘just fags who couldn’t get a date with girls’. To be completely honest, that was far from the truth. Gerard and Frank were both asked but they had made at pact when they started high school to be each other’s prom dates no matter what.

Now they’re standing at their favorite spot by the lake. The night air is perfect and so they decided to take the drive out there. Prom ended over an hour ago and they were both still feeling the high of it. They never expected to have as much fun as they did, but they danced all night and sung to each other. It was as if they were in their bedrooms with each other as always except this night they were dressed up.

“I didn’t mind the remarks. I had my best friend by my side and that’s all that mattered tonight.”

Frank smiled and dropped his head to hide the blush coming on. Gerard bit his lip debating his next words.

“I believe everyone should be kissed on their prom night by their prom date.”

Frank nods and looks up at Gerard with a smile on his face and in his eyes. Gerard’s breathing hitched and he has to remind himself to find some chill. Frank’s smile just always does that to him. He has the kind of smile that lights up a room. It radiating and whenever Frank smiles you can’t help but to smile back.

When he smiles almost every single one of his teeth show and his pretty cheeks expand. His eyes sparkle and that’s the most magical part of it all. Gerard had never met anyone who smiles with their eyes besides Frank. That’s always been the reason why Gerard could barely contain his breathing at moments like this. It was nearly impossible with Frank’s bright, smiling eyes on him.

“I know. I’m your best friend.”

Gerard chuckles and looks down. Frank moves closer and that causes Gerard to look up again. Their eyes meet and Frank smiles softly and there’s that twinkle again that makes Gerard go numb.

“Is that your way of asking me for a kiss?”

Gerard doesn’t know what to say so he just shrugs and rolls his lips inward, trying to lip them discreetly in case Frank does grant him a kiss. Frank smiles and moves closer again until he’s right in front of Gerard.

“I wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

Gerard looks down at the boy and this is when he knows he’s falling in love with him. The way he stops breathing when he hears Frank speak those words indicate that this is something far more than a crush. 

“Is that what you want?”

Gerard keeps looking into Frank’s sparkling eyes and knows it’s exactly what he wants. He wants that and so much more, but how can he explain that to Frank? They’ve been best friends since diapers, and suddenly Gerard is falling for him, there’s no way to explain that. At least not right this moment. Even if he did there’s no telling if Frank feels the same, this is prom night, he could just be in the moment.

“Yes.”

Gerard answers honestly and Frank smiles up at him. Gerard feels his heartbeat slowing as Frank lifts up slowly and closes his eyes before placing his lips to his. Gerard’s eyes slip shut and he exhales into the kiss. It’s sweet and they’re not doing anything special besides pressing their lips together. Gerard moves his hands to the small of Frank’s back and Frank moves his arms around Gerard’s neck.

Frank opens his mouth a little and this isn’t Gerard’s first rodeo so he knows what Frank’s waiting for. He moves his tongue past his own lips and licks Frank’s softly. Frank’s hand moves to Gerard’s cheek and he breaths into Gerard’s mouth. He then moves his tongue out to meet Gerard’s and that’s when he finally pushes his tongue into Frank’s mouth. This move deepens the kiss and Gerard holds Frank tighter.

His legs feel like jelly and his brain is mush right now. He can’t believe he’s kissing his best friend like this. When Gerard mentioned a kiss he thought it would only be a five second kiss, not that he’s complaining, but now it’s so much better. Frank pulls Gerard in closer and Gerard feels something he never expected to feel. He feels Frank’s cock, hard, against him.

Gerard has a hard on too, but that’s expected of himself. He has the biggest crush on Frank and so kissing him like this should do that to him, but he can’t understand why Frank is having the same reaction. Frank moves his cock into Gerard’s and that’s when Gerard pulls back. Frank’s panting up at him and looking at him expectantly and Gerard doesn’t know what to think of that. He pulls away from Frank completely and clears his throat.

“W-we should call it a night and head back to the hotel.”

Gerard sees what he thinks is a glint of disappointment in Frank’s eyes but it’s instantly replaced by his smile.

“Yeah.”

Gerard watches as Frank walks to the car. That night they went back to the hotel and acted as if nothing ever happened.

********************END FLASHBACK********************

“You totally could’ve laid me. Too bad you decided to call it a night.”

Gerard looks at Frank with a shocked expression. He never thought that would be an option and he’s kind of mad at himself for backing away. Frank doesn’t even know the half of how badly Gerard still wants him.

“You don’t think that would’ve ruined our friendship?”

Frank shrugs and stands up.

“The kiss didn’t. We’re too good of friends to let shit like that ruin us.”

He stretches and his shirt rises as it always does making Gerard’s eyes zero in on his best friend’s happy trail and tattoos. The tattoos that were designed with their friendship in mind. He has to force himself not to reach out and touch him or get on his knees and trace Frank’s tattoos with his tongue. Frank catches Gerard looking and Gerard adverts his gaze to Frank’s eyes and searches for something to say. He ended up going back to what they were already talking about, because he couldn’t get over what Frank said.

“I didn’t think you would want to. I just thought, you know, you were in the moment or something. You didn’t tell me you didn’t want to call it a night.”

Frank shrugs again and scratches at his neck.

“Well… of course I didn’t. You had already decided on what you wanted to do so I wasn’t going to advance on you. I was already turned down once; I didn’t want you to do it _again_.”

“I wasn’t… that wasn’t…”

Frank looks at Gerard waiting for him to finish what he’s trying to say. Gerard wasn’t trying to turn Frank down at all. He wanted him at that moment more than anything in the world, but he was afraid of being rejected.

“I didn’t turn you down. I stopped it before you could turn me down.”

“I was rock hard, Gerard. Why would you ever think I was going to turn you down?”

“Well, because we’re best friends, and best friends don’t occasionally fuck.”

“Yes they do, actually. What planet are _you_ from?”

“One where I don’t want to _use_ my best friend to get off.”

“I… I wasn’t going to use you to get off, I just thought…”

Frank shakes his head and Gerard automatically wishes he could take back what he said. He meant it about himself; he wasn’t insinuating that that’s what Frank was doing.

“I guess it’s good that it didn’t happen then.”

Frank walks into his bathroom like he intended to when he stood up. Gerard sighed and leaned his head back on Frank’s bed. He looked into the bathroom and called out to Frank.

“I didn’t mean that about you. I was referring to myself. I’m sorry if you felt I was talking about you too.”

Gerard hears the toilet flush and then the water seconds later. Still Frank doesn’t answer him. It’s not until he walks out of the bathroom that he does.

“It’s cool.”

He rubs at his neck again and Gerard tilts his head.

“Is everything okay? Do you need a massage?”

“I’m a little tense so that would be nice.”

Gerard stands up and moves to the bed.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Let me put these babies to work like I used to.”

Gerard raises his hands up and Frank smiles. He walks over to the bed and takes off his shirt. Gerard takes in a sharp breath and looks away from him. Frank lies across the bed and Gerard gets on top of the back of his legs. He starts at Frank’s shoulders and Frank lets out a low moan causing Gerard to shift. He doesn’t need to get a boner on top of his friend.

“I like it when you’re on top of me better. Come ooooon.”

Gerard sighs quietly and gets back on top.

“I’m sorry. I’m bigger now so I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Gerard lies and Frank laughs.

“I’m bigger too you know. I know how to tell you to get off of me.”

Gerard doesn’t say anything, he just keeps massaging Frank and thinking of horrible scenarios to keep from getting a hard on for the man under him.


	6. You're Stronger Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wakes up early to the feeling of something heavy on his arm. He yawns and opens his eyes slowly. They’re cloudy with sleep and he tries to move his arm to rub them, but he can’t so he uses his free arm. When he’s through rubbing his corneas off his eyes focus and he sees black hair in his face. His smell sense kicks in and he smells a familiar shampoo; Frank’s shampoo. 
> 
> He leans back a little and looks down at Frank sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gasps softly and then covers his mouth when Frank begins to shift. He pushes his head into Gerard’s neck more and lets out a sleepy content sigh. Gerard smiles at that and put his arm back around Frank. This is the most comfortable he’s felt in a very long time. 
> 
> This wouldn’t be the first time Frank and Gerard slept like this together, but it will be the first time since college. Frank had just found out that his boyfriend of two years had been cheating on him for the last year of their relationship. Frank had come to Gerard’s dorm crying and Gerard held him through the night until the day. Gerard hugs him tighter with that memory in mind and kisses his head softly. He doesn’t want to wake him so he gets comfortable and starts drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard wakes up early to the feeling of something heavy on his arm. He yawns and opens his eyes slowly. They’re cloudy with sleep and he tries to move his arm to rub them, but he can’t so he uses his free arm. When he’s through rubbing his corneas off his eyes focus and he sees black hair in his face. His smell sense kicks in and he smells a familiar shampoo; Frank’s shampoo. 

He leans back a little and looks down at Frank sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gasps softly and then covers his mouth when Frank begins to shift. He pushes his head into Gerard’s neck more and lets out a sleepy content sigh. Gerard smiles at that and put his arm back around Frank. This is the most comfortable he’s felt in a very long time. 

This wouldn’t be the first time Frank and Gerard slept like this together, but it will be the first time since college. Frank had just found out that his boyfriend of two years had been cheating on him for the last year of their relationship. Frank had come to Gerard’s dorm crying and Gerard held him through the night until the day. Gerard hugs him tighter with that memory in mind and kisses his head softly. He doesn’t want to wake him so he gets comfortable and starts drifting back to sleep.

__________________________________________________

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank wakes up feeling more relaxed than he ever has in a long time. He stretches and opens his eyes to see that it’s not his wife with her arms around him, but his best friend. He should’ve known it wasn’t her by the strong hold and by that fact that she barely ever holds him in his sleep. Frank feels protected with Gerard like this and it’s a nice feeling to wake up to. Still he doesn’t know when his wife will be home, but he doesn’t need her suspecting anything. 

He pulls back a little and nudges Gerard’s chin with his head. Gerard tightens his hold on him and Frank giggles softly. He nudges him again and this time Gerard groans a little. Frank lifts up and kisses Gerard’s neck making him squirm. Frank pulls back and looks up at him.

“Wake up sleepy head.”

Gerard opens his eyes slowly and links eyes with Frank. He smiles a little and let go of Frank. He stretches as Frank climbs out of bed. Gerard turns on his side as he watches Frank get his morning stretch out. If it’s anything Gerard knows Frank loves more than Batman, it’s his morning stretches.

Gerard smiles as that small sound comes out of Frank. Frank yawns and then looks at Gerard very satisfied with himself. He smiles, all teeth, and sits back on the bed on his knees. Gerard just keeps looking at him and then they connect eyes again.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?”

Gerard smiles at the dirty way Frank can always word things and nods.

“You betcha.”

He wrinkles his nose playfully at Frank and rubs Frank’s thigh before sitting up fully in bed. Gerard pulls on his shirt and buttons it while Frank slips on his slippers. He heads for the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When Gerard is done he grabs his tooth brush from his overnight bag and joins Frank in the bathroom. Frank moves over so Gerard will have some room. 

Gerard watched as Frank skillfully brushed his teeth. He had been doing it the same way for as long as Gerard can remember. He never switched up the way he did it; not even directions. He always started with his left side sliding to the right in circles. Then he would move his tooth brush to the left of his mouth to brush and then to the right. 

He’d then flip his toothbrush and actually use the back of it correctly for his tongue. After that he would wet the toothbrush again and do another round of what he just did and then suck water into his mouth by cupping his hand to his mouth. He never felt the need to bother with the cup provided when you by a bathroom set. He swishes five times and then spits the water out into the sink. He smiles and looks at all of his teeth.

He rinses out the sink with his hand and the water and then dries his hand on his wash cloth before turning and finally going to the toilet to do his business. It’s been the same way for over fifteen years and Gerard loves how it never changes. Gerard wonders sometimes if Frank ever notices the things Gerard does. Suddenly he hears his name being called and then sees Frank’s hand waving in his sight. He shakes his head and focuses on Frank.

“Did you fall asleep there buddy?”

Gerard laughs nervously and starts brushing his teeth again to keep from having to answer that. He doesn’t know how to come up with a lie, because he’s surely not going to tell Frank the truth. ‘Oh, you know, I was watching you brush your teeth and calculating every step you take in cleaning them like a creepy stalker.’ No thanks, Gerard will pass. Frank leaves the bathroom after patting Gerard on the shoulder softly.

“I’m going to go make us some breakfast. This is my last day off and I would like to enjoy each meal in my home. You’re welcome to stay and do the same with me if you’d like. Annabelle will be home around three in the afternoon. You won’t have to spend _much_ time with her.” 

Gerard looks at the saddened look on Frank’s face and he wipes his mouth to speak.

“What’s wrong?”

Frank shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively. He walks away and Gerard turns off the water and follows after him. He catches him in the hallway and turns him so that they’re face to face.

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just… sorry. That’s all.”

“For what?”

Frank sighs and looks down. He can’t look Gerard in the eye while saying this knowing that he could break into tears at any moment.

“For being weak. For not leaving her. I know you must think I’m stupid to put up with her bullshit and… I’m sorry.” 

Frank looks at Gerard and a tear falls down.

“I’m sorry that I disappoint you as much as I disappoint her.”

Gerard feels his heart crumbling into a million pieces. Does he make Frank feel like that. He doesn’t think any less of Frank for staying with her. He just wishes that he would leave her and maybe in time he really will. Gerard will always see him the same though. He holds Frank’s chin in his hand and forces him to make eye contact with him.

“I see you as a strong person Frank. Not many people can put up with what she puts you through and still smile. Not many people can keep themselves on the straight and narrow. Most people who are verbally abused find solace in a bottle; medicine or alcohol, all the same. You don’t do that. You keep moving forward despite her bringing you down and for _that_ I will never be disappointed in you.”

Gerard wipes the tears from Frank’s cheeks.

“And even if you did end up falling off the wagon I know you would get back on and ride that shit straight to success so I still wouldn’t be disappointed. I’d be _even_ _more_ proud of you.”

Frank chuckles and wipes at his nose.

“Thank you Gee. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re a big part of why I keep going.”

Gerard smiles and his heart rate picks up. He feels like it’s running a race with hurdles. Frank hugs him and Gerard relishes in the moment. He feels Frank tighten his hold on him and sigh. Frank feels lucky to have Gerard in his life.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Frankie.”

And he just doesn’t know how much. Gerard could write a symphony for Frank and that still wouldn’t be enough to tell anyone how much Frank means to him. The only person who knows is Mikey and their mother. He got drunk at his last party and spilled the beans.

********************FLASHBACK********************

Gerard closes the door behind Frank after he left with Annabelle. He had gotten so drunk he threw up and after Frank helped him clean himself… twice he left to go home. Gerard turns and goes to the kitchen where his mother and brother are seated at the table eating cake. Gerard sits down in a chair at the table, heavily, and sighs. He picks up his drink and continues drinking as if he hadn’t just made himself sick with the same stuff half an hour ago.

“Why is he with her?”

“Because he loves her?”

Mikey asks uncertain where the conversation is leading.

“Yes, but she doesn’t appreciate him.”

Gerard’s mother pops him on his hand and points her finger at him.

“Stop that, Gerard. I raised you better than to be prying in affairs that you know nothing about.”

“Yeah, Gee. They look really happy.”

Mikey adds and Gerard scoffs.

“Frank’s my best friend, _remember_? He tells me every single thing that she does wrong in his relationship. She has you all fooled. You’ve seen how she made him get rid of his dreams and be something she approves of. He’s not himself and she’s kind of a bi…”

“Gerard Arthur Way! That’s enough alcohol for you young man.”

She reaches for it but Gerard snatches it up and stands. He walks to the counter and leans on it as he sips again.

“He shouldn’t be with her.”

Mikey turns in his seat and looks at his brother.

“Why is it any of your concern?”

“Because I love him!”

Everyone freezes and then Gerard clears his throat.

“I mean he’s my best friend so I want what’s best for him.”

Mikey smirks and his mother just shake her head.

“It’s too late Gerard. Don’t do anything to get in between that.”

She stands and leaves the kitchen after finishing her sentence. Gerard hangs his head and Mikey walks over to him to give him a much needed brotherly hug.

********************END FLASHBACK********************

Gerard kisses Frank’s forehead and Frank looks up at him with his beautiful big eyes. He smiles and Gerard kisses his nose and then puts his arm around Frank’s shoulder.

“Let’s go eat some of your amazing cooking.”

Frank giggles as he’s led to the kitchen by his best friend.


	7. These Words Are Knives That Often Leave Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will never talk to him like that again. Don’t ever try and bring him down the way you do me or I will have your ass divorced faster than you can say vintner.”
> 
> Gerard’s eyebrows disappear under his hair and so does Annabelle’s.
> 
> “You would leave me over saying something to him, but you didn’t even defend me when he had words for me?”
> 
> “He’s my best friend and he’s been in my life forever. His career has meant everything to him since before it was his career. He’s a success and you won’t bring him down. I won’t stand for it. You learn to respect him or you can go.”
> 
> “But he doesn’t have to go? He can disrespect me?”
> 
> “He was defending me. You don’t defend me, you wound me. Your words are like knives. They leave fucking scars. I’m not going to stop him if he wants to take cover for me. At least someone cares about my feelings.”
> 
> “Well are you two fucking!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: This Is Gospel by Brendon Urie (Panic! At The Disco) 
> 
> That's a little one man band joke.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Frank's POV*****

 

It’s been three months since the day Annabelle promised to stop bringing Frank down. Three months exactly to the date and Frank knows, because he was keeping track; secretly so was Gerard. She had come home one evening and told Frank she had great news so she wanted to cook him dinner. She even invited Gerard to stay over too.

Frank agreed and they sat down for dinner. What Frank wasn’t expecting was for a full on war to break out at the dinner table amongst them all. Annabelle had never gotten like this in front of anybody, but this night Gerard must’ve struck a nerve within her, because she was spewing insults left and right. The night ended with Frank taking up for Gerard and them leaving to go to his house. Annabelle didn’t object and she didn’t look like she’d be apologizing any time soon.

********************FLASHBACK********************

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard sat down at the table with the Iero’s. He never really referred to them as such, because he doesn’t think she deserves to be associated with the name. The Iero family is nice and caring people who never hurt anyone without a reason as to why they were doing it. Annabelle doesn’t give a fuck about anyone but herself. She’s in it for something and Gerard can’t figure out why.

Sure Gerard thinks she does genuinely love him, but why is she with him if he’s not living up to her standards. Maybe because she sees him making an effort, or maybe because the sex is worth it. Gerard has heard Frank with partners before and it sounded like they were having a hell of a time with him whenever they were having intercourse. They all seemed to agree with a lot of what he was doing in the bedroom. Frank has to be good, because there’s no way everyone banned together to fake it.

Those nights would leave Gerard wanting Frank more and more. He’s never heard Annabelle and Frank before, though, and he’s glad he hasn’t. That is just something he wouldn’t be able to handle. It’s different when it’s just a boy or girl that Frank’s been dating for a while versus the vile wife he’s married to that has him on an invisible leash. He wishes Frank would just leave her so he could have a chance again.

Gerard would definitely take that chance this time and risk being rejected. It’s better than not knowing if you could’ve actually had a chance at happiness. If Gerard has a chance with Frank and he never took it, a second time around, he would probably kill himself. That would be reliving his biggest mistake in his life all over again. Gerard just wants to make Frank truly happy and maybe get Frank to agree more than the others have in the past in the bedroom.

That’s one thing Gerard can admit, he’s never really heard Frank lose it. He’s heard him make others lose it, but Frank’s pretty composed in the noise department in the bed. Gerard always wondered if it was the person’s fault or if Frank was just quiet. Frank confirmed that it was the person when he heard him getting himself off in the shower one night. Frank didn’t necessarily lose it, but he made himself cum harder than anyone else Gerard’s heard.

“Did you hear me Gee?”

Gerard looked at Frank with a puzzled expression. He suddenly felt bad for thinking about Frank’s sex life at the table in front of his face.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Frank laughs softly and smiles.

“I said is it okay if I open the wine now?”

Gerard nodded and handed him the bottle.

“I’m sorry. I was little distracted.”

Frank smirks at Gerard knowingly. The past months Frank’s been catching Gerard looking at him a certain way or they’ve made eye contact for longer than normal; smiling shyly each time it happened and then moving on from it. This time is no different and he has to occupy himself with the wine so Annabelle won’t look at him weird.

“That’s forty years old. I bought it over for Frank to finally try. I guess it’s a good thing that you have good news.”

Frank finishes filling Annabelle’s glass and she looks up at him to say thank you and sips it slowly.

“This is really good.”

“Thank you. It’s the first bottle of wine that my Grandfather ever made. He let me keep it and told me when I was old enough he’d teach me how to make it.”

“So did he?”

Frank nods his head as he fills Gerard’s glass.

“Yes, he did. Gerard doesn’t think his is as good as his Grandfather’s, but I think it’s just as amazing. The bottle I tried to make tasted like pure crap.”

Gerard laughs and touches Frank’s hand lightly to say thanks after he finished pouring his wine. Annabelle pretended not to see it and Frank sat down. 

“It wasn’t that bad. It was okay. I’ll teach you how to really do it one day.”

Frank smiles and Gerard returns the smile. 

“That’d be fun.”

Gerard nods and they keep smiling at each other. Annabelle clears her throat and they both look at her.

“So, honey… what’s your good news?”

Annabelle looks at Frank for a little while longer before she slowly smiles and folds her hands on the table.

“I didn’t tell you, but the past month I was in the running for a promotion… and well, I got it!”

Frank’s eyes grow wide and he smiles. He stands up and she does the same. He hugs her tightly and Gerard smiles at the embrace, because now isn’t the time to be jealous. 

“I’m proud of you. You always get it done.”

She blushes and sits back down in her seat. Frank does the same and lifts his glass.

“To my wife on her new promotion.”

She smiles and they lift their glasses and clink. They drink some of their wine and then they all begin eating. 

“So I was thinking… since we’ll be getting more money now, maybe we could start working on that family we talked about.”

She put a piece of broccoli in her mouth and smiles softly at Frank. Gerard looks at his best friend and automatically knows he’s against the idea.

“I don’t know.”

“Well what do you mean? We’ve been talking about this for a while. When we start making the money to have a family we’ll do it. What’s changed?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you said when I start getting more money we’ll do it.”

“If we wait on you we’ll be waiting forever.”

Frank sighs and looks at his wife and his head jerks. Gerard puts his glass down at that moment and looks at Annabelle.

“Do you ever think about the things you say to him before you say it?”

“What? I was just saying…”

“Just forget it, Gerard. You don’t need to say anything.”

Annabelle looks at Frank asking him a question with her eyes. After Frank doesn’t say anything, but starts drinking she decides to speak up.

“Did you feel some kind of way about what I said?”

Frank shakes his head to avoid the conflict. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood and he doesn’t want Gerard to see her bring him down. It’s never happened in front of him, but he knows about everything. Frank doesn’t mind telling him what happened, because then he can leave out some of the embarrassing ways she bring him down, but with him here he’ll see and hear it all. Frank doesn’t want that.

“I just think we should wait until I’m making more money. I don’t want you to say that you take care of the family more than me.”

“Let’s be real, Frank. Neither of us is getting any younger and I always imagined having my first child at twenty eight. I’ll be twenty eight the beginning of this coming year.”

“This isn’t some deadline you have to meet Anna. This is my feelings and I don’t want to have a baby unless I’m supporting you both.”

Annabelle sighs and folds her arms across her chest.

“So how long do you expect me to wait for you to get a promotion?”

“As long as it takes.”

“I don’t have forever Frank.”

Frank hits the table with both of his fists causing Annabelle and Gerard to almost jump out of their skin.

“Then what the hell are we married for Annabelle!?”

“Why are you asking that? You know why we’re married.”

“Refresh my memory please. Forever means forever and you just said you don’t have forever so what’s going to happen? Are you going to leave me once the child leaves for college?”

Gerard sits there awkwardly playing with his napkin as the two go back and forth.

“Frank… no. I meant with the promotion.”

“Okay and still. I wouldn’t have to wait forever if I was actually doing what I want.”

“Oh, please don’t go there Frank. You’re not still hung up on that music crap after all this time.”

Gerard’s head snaps in her direction.

“The music Frank creates is beautiful, but you wouldn’t know what beauty is since it’s in the eye of the beholder.”

Annabelle gasps and places her hand on her chest. She looks at Frank expectantly and he just stares at her.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I agree with Gerard. You’re a cruel person and until you learn how to treat me I’m not having any children with you.”

Gerard internally sighs because even still Frank wasn’t presenting the idea of divorce. Frank just seems to never want to put that option on the table.

“What!?”

“You’re not deaf Annabelle.”

“You can’t deny me children.”

“What are you going to do!? Force me to have sex with you!? Force me to cum in you!? Poke holes in the fucking condoms!?”

Annabelle just stares at him incredulously.

“We’re not having children right now and that’s final.”

“Fine. You probably wouldn’t even be a good father anyway.”

Gerard and Frank both gasp and look at her. She has her hands placed on her hips and you can tell she regrets what she said, but right now she’s sticking by it because her face has turned into a look of defiance.

“I still can’t understand for the life of me what he sees in you.”

Gerard stands up and throws his napkin on the table.

“ _You’re_ the one who wouldn’t make a good parent. You would force your children to do things that they didn’t want and then you would put them down for underachieving. You would be the scummiest of parents. Frank would make an amazing father.”

Annabelle rolls her eyes at Gerard.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe if you had parents who loved you you’d be making more than _wine_.”

Gerard chuckles and Frank walks around the table to Annabelle. He pulls her out of the kitchen and into their living area.

“You will never talk to him like that again. Don’t ever try and bring him down the way you do me or I will have your ass divorced faster than you can say vintner.”

Gerard’s eyebrows disappear under his hair and so does Annabelle’s.

“You would leave me over saying something to him, but you didn’t even defend me when he had words for me?”

“He’s my best friend and he’s been in my life forever. His career has meant everything to him since before it was his career. He’s a success and you _won’t_ bring him down. I won’t stand for it. You learn to respect him or you can go.”

“But he doesn’t have to go? He can disrespect me?”

“He was defending me. You don’t defend me, you wound me. Your words are like knives. They leave fucking scars. I’m not going to stop him if he wants to take cover for me. At least someone cares about my feelings.”

“Well are you two fucking!?”

“What!?”

Gerard and Frank both ask. Frank turns when he hears Gerard and looks at him. Gerard couldn’t hold his reaction in, because as much as he wishes that were happening he doesn’t want that question just being sprung about. If she thinks they’re fucking then there must be a reason. Does Gerard act like he’s fucking Frank? Is it obvious that he wants him?

“Are you two fucking? You seem to love each other so much. You’re there for each other all the time and you fucking curl up in bed together.”

Frank frowns and he wonders how she knows about that and she answers hi as if reading his mind.

“I’ve come home plenty of times to see it. On those days I just crash at Lisa’s. You two look so beautiful together; I’m nice enough not to come between that.”

She says bitterly and it hurts her a little, but she wouldn’t dare admit that to them.

“Your accusations are unnecessary. Gerard and I are just friends and that’s all we will ever be.”

Gerard won’t ever admit how badly that hurt him. He knows that Frank didn’t mean it the way it sounded and it’s not rank’s fault that it hurt Gerard. How could it be when he doesn’t know how Gerard feels about him? If he did he knows for sure Frank wouldn’t have been that cruel in shutting him down.

“You shouldn’t think shit like that and if you do why haven’t you addressed it?”

“I didn’t, but since you’ll divorce me for him what do you expect me to think?”

Frank just looks at her and shakes his head.

“I’m leaving.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

She rushes to their room and he hears their door slam in the distance. Frank turns and leaves the house without another word. Gerard grabs Frank’s things and leaves the house in search of him so he can take him back to his place and sooth his wounds.

********************END FLASHBACK********************


	8. Protect Me From What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would like to see it.”
> 
> Frank looks at Gerard again and smiles slowly.
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> Gerard smiles back at Frank and nods. Gerard’s always loved Frank’s music; everyone did; from Frank’s side of the family to Gerard’s side. None of them were happy when Frank decided to go back to college for accounting. No one expected that and everyone is still secretly wishing he would follow his dreams. He’s about to give them all what they’re wishing for.
> 
> “Of course.”
> 
> “I have some lyrics written in my phone.”
> 
> Frank reaches into his pocket and pulls it out.
> 
> “I use this when she’s home and I have ideas, but can’t get to my song books at the moment.”
> 
> Gerard listens intently and then stops breathing all together as Frank crawls between his legs and then turn so that he’s leaning on Gerard’s chest between his legs. Frank starts searching through his phone very unaware to how he’s making Gerard feel. He finds what he’s looking for and hands the phone to Gerard. He takes it and focuses on that while Frank plays with a piece of thread on his ripped knee jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Protégé Moi (Protect Me From What I Want) by Placebo.
> 
> Lyrics: Tragician by Frank Iero.
> 
> Yes, I have a fic with that name that still isn't finished. I still have to finish betaing the last chapter. Sorry.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Gerard’s POV*****

 

Gerard sits there holding Frank in his arms tightly. He had been crying for the past hour and now he’s just doing that hiccup thing you do after crying for too long. Gerard feels helpless and nothing he’s suggested for them to do has sparked Frank’s interest. He gave up about thirty minutes ago and just kept holding Frank. That seemed to be the only thing to keep him calm.

 

Frank sniffs and sits up slowly. He wipes at his nose and eyes while taking in shuddery breaths. Gerard sits up and rubs his back softly. He feels so bad and he feels like he should be doing something more. Frank stands up and Gerard follows suit.

 

“Water.”

 

Frank’s voice is raspy from crying for too long and too hard. It’s been a long time since he’s cried that hard and that’s what tells Gerard that Frank is really starting to feel what she’s saying. Frank leads Gerard out of the room and into the kitchen. He sits him down and then goes to the refrigerator to get him a bottle of water. He opens it and hands it to Frank.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Gerard smiles softly and nods his head. Frank takes a considerably long swig and then caps it. He sits it down and sighs.

 

“Can we go to the living room?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Frank stands and they head to the living room. They both sit on opposite sides of the sofa, facing each other. Frank finally looks at Gerard with his puffy eyes, and red nose and Gerard wants to cry.

 

“I’m going to quit my job.”

 

Gerard’s eyes grow wide and he nods slowly.

 

“Do you think she would approve of…”

 

“Fuck what she approves of. I’ve been doing what she wants for _five_ _years_ and she’s still not happy. I might as well do what _I_ want.”

 

Gerard bites his lip and nods again. He can tell that Frank doesn’t care anymore. He’s back to not giving a fuck and Gerard has to fight back his smile.

 

“I’m going to put in my notice tomorrow and that’s it. I’ve been writing songs and James told me that his band needs a rhythm guitarist and singer. I told him no, but I’m changing my mind. He told me yesterday that he still needs someone.”

 

“I think he just has his heart set on you.”

 

Frank shakes his head and Gerard moves closer to him and lifts his head to make eye contact with him.

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re an amazing guitarist and you were born to make music. We all know that. Do you think we were all disappointed that you stopped for no reason?”

 

“I never stopped.”

 

Gerard gives Frank a questioning look.

 

“I have a little setup in the attic. She doesn’t know about it. Nobody does.”

 

“How long have you had it?”

 

“Since we moved in. She hates the attic and told me she doesn’t want anything to do with it. So I made it my own and I use it whenever she’s not home.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

 

“I don’t know. I just… I don’t know.”

 

Frank shrugs and looks away from Gerard. He finally let’s go of Frank’s chin.

 

“I would like to see it.”

 

Frank looks at Gerard again and smiles slowly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Gerard smiles back at Frank and nods. Gerard’s always loved Frank’s music; everyone did; from Frank’s side of the family to Gerard’s side. None of them were happy when Frank decided to go back to college for accounting. No one expected that and everyone is still secretly wishing he would follow his dreams. He’s about to give them all what they’re wishing for.

 

“Of course.”

 

“I have some lyrics written in my phone.”

 

Frank reaches into his pocket and pulls it out.

 

“I use this when she’s home and I have ideas, but can’t get to my song books at the moment.”

 

Gerard listens intently and then stops breathing all together as Frank crawls between his legs and then turn so that he’s leaning on Gerard’s chest between his legs. Frank starts searching through his phone very unaware to how he’s making Gerard feel. He finds what he’s looking for and hands the phone to Gerard. He takes it and focuses on that while Frank plays with a piece of thread on his ripped knee jeans.

 

_“I spend most of my days and most of my nights chasing tomorrow. I hate the things I do and all the shit I put you through. It’s tragic, I’m static. I am the world’s worst, I am my own worst enemy, and I hate me. Most days, I can’t believe I’m still here. Most days, I’m surprised.”_

 

Gerard has to hold back the tears that are brimming his eyes. The words are beautiful, but he doesn’t want Frank thinking he’s a problem. Frank’s never been a problem and he’s not what’s wrong with their marriage.

 

_“You want a new lie/life/line, I wanna do what’s right by you, but I can’t seem to get my shit together, not ever, no matter how hard I try. I never seem to get it right. I’m sick of having you depend on me because I’ll let you down like I always do.”_

 

Gerard wipes the tear that falls down his cheek quickly before it has a chance to drop down his face and into Frank’s hair.

 

_“I am the world’s worst, I am my own worst… it’s crazy you stuck with me. Most days, I can’t believe your still here. Most days, I heard you cry.”_

 

Gerard sits there wondering if this is to the t about Annabelle and Frank.

 

_“And through all the times we’ve had, I never saw what you saw in me. Through all the times we’ve tried, I could never be what you needed of me. But I wish I were. I still remember how I made you feel once upon a time.”_

 

Gerard hands the phone back to Frank and drapes his arms over Frank’s shoulders. He hugs him and kisses the back of his head.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

Frank smiles and looks up at Gerard the best he can with the way they’re sitting. Gerard looks into his smiling eyes and smiles back.

 

“You’re beautiful and you’re _not_ the problem in your relationship. You do the best you can and if she doesn’t appreciate that then there’s nothing you can do. Just show her that you can be something and maybe she will be proud of what you become. Either way you have me and our families to support you to the end.”

 

Frank keeps smiling at Gerard and leans up to kiss his cheek softly. He then turns his body in Gerard’s arms until he’s on his knees between Gerard’s legs. He wraps his arms around Gerard and hugs him tightly.

 

“I’m so glad I have you as my best friend.”

 

He pulls back and kisses Gerard again on the side of his mouth this time. Gerard looks down at him and Frank’s looking at him the same way he was when they broke their kiss on prom night; expectantly. Gerard licks his lips softly and just as he’s about to move in to kiss Frank his doorbell rings. Gerard lets go of Frank and he sees that other look he did on prom night; disappointment.

*****Frank’s POV*****

 

Frank moves back in his seat and lets out a very slow breath. He runs his hand through his hair and controls his breathing. What is this he’s feeling and why is he feeling it? He’s married and he knows no matter what she says to him she doesn’t deserve for him to cheat. Frank sits there thanking whoever it is at the door. He looks up and sees that it’s Mikey.

 

“Hey Mikes.”

 

Mikey walks over to Frank and gives him a hug. They don’t see each other as often as they’d like.

 

“How’s it going Frankie?”

 

“It’s going. How long are you staying?”

 

Mikey sits on the sofa and Gerard sits on the other end of it. He makes brief eye contact with Frank before looking away.

 

“I’ll be here for a while.”

 

“Cool, we can play catch up.”

 

Mikey nods and he and Frank stands at the same time and make their way to Gerard’s wine closet. That causes Gerard to laugh as he gets up to go get the glasses.

 

*****Gerard’s POV*****

 

When he gets in the kitchen he has to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. His mind is racing with what almost just happened. He’s glad Mikey showed up when he did. Frank’s married and he doesn’t want to make Frank a villain in Annabelle’s eyes. If he was to cheat she’d have something more to bring him down about and Gerard doesn’t want that for Frank; no matter how much he wants Frank.

 

It may even drive them to divorce and Gerard doesn’t want to be the cause of that. Sure he wants them apart, but not by doing something like that. He knows he dislikes Annabelle most days, but he doesn’t want to cause her that kind of pain. He grabs the glasses and goes back into the living room to see Frank and Mikey with four bottles in their hands.

 

“Well geez. How much are we going to drink?”

 

“We have a lot of catching up to do Gee.”

 

Frank pouts and Gerard wants to tussle his hair.

 

“Yeah, Gee. Frankie and I barely see each other.”

 

Gerard rolls his eyes fondly at them and shrugs.

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

Mikey and Frank rush past Gerard and he’s caught off guard.

 

“Where are you guys going?”

 

“Bedroom. You didn’t think we’d be doing all of this drinking on the floor did you?”

 

Gerard laughs at his brother and Frank turns around, stopping in front of Gerard, causing him to stop abruptly too.

 

“Yeah, the bed is more comfortable.”

 

Frank’s brow arches a little suggestively and Gerard takes in a deep breath. Frank smiles, but it’s not an innocent smile, and he turns to finish going to Gerard’s bedroom. Gerard watches him with a stunned expression while biting the inside of his lip to keep himself from going after Frank and pulling him into the house bathroom. He shakes himself off and starts walking again to join the two men.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. I Want To Make You Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…”
> 
> “Before you say anything… I just want to say that I’m sorry. I should’ve never said you wouldn’t make a good father and I completely understand if you don’t want to have children with me. I just hope that you can forgive me and that doesn’t end up being the case.”
> 
> Frank looks at her knowing she won’t be sorry for long. He’s about to crush her again and he wonder if quitting his job was the right thing to do. It could take him a while for his music to kick off and he doesn’t know how they’ll be able to have a child now. 
> 
> “I always forgive you.”
> 
> Annabelle nods and looks down.
> 
> “Do you… do you think Gerard was right? Do you think I’d be a bad parent?”
> 
> Frank reaches out and rubs her thigh softly.
> 
> “No. I think you’d be a little strict, but I don’t think you’d talk to our child the way you talk to me.”
> 
> Annabelle places her hand on Frank’s and sighs.
> 
> “Why do you stay with me?”
> 
> “Because I vowed to. For better or worse.”

*****Mixed POV*****

 

“I did it.”

 

Gerard smiles into the phone, very proud of his best friend. Frank just finished putting in his two week notice with his boss. He seemed genuinely sad that Frank would be going, but he wished him the best of luck. He didn’t even laugh at him when Frank told him why he’d be resigning, he just told him to chase his dreams, and said something about how he wished he had done the same. Gerard’s the first person that Frank’s telling.

 

“That’s good. How did it go?”

 

“It went better than expected. They offered me a position should I ever want to come back.”

 

“Really? That’s a good thing. That means they liked having you as a part of their team.”

 

“Yeah, maybe that’s why I didn’t get that promotion.”

 

Frank says bitterly.

 

“Hey Brian. Next week. Yeah. I’m going to miss you too. You always made me laugh the most. You have my number so we can meet up outside of here any time you want to. I’m on the phone with Gerard so…”

 

Gerard notices that he mentions him by his name as if everyone knows who he is at his job, or at least this Brian guy. Does Frank talk about him? If he does it would make sense because they’re best friends so Gerard tries not to make himself feel too special.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Good news sure travels fast. I just put in my notice about twenty minutes ago.”

 

Gerard laughs and shakes his head.

 

“Are we still on for the movies this evening?”

 

“Yeah, but I have to talk with Annabelle before we go. I haven’t told her about what I was going to do. I figure if I talk with her before, then the movie and you can make me feel better after she says whatever it is she’s going to say.”

 

“Do you want me to just come and pick you up instead of us meeting there?”

 

Gerard knows whatever she has to say may just be a little too harsh for Frank to drive. He doesn’t want him driving when he’s distraught. He also wants to be there to help Frank out if he needs to.

 

“If that’s not too much to ask.”

 

“You know I’d do anything for you, Frank. We’re best friends.”

 

Frank smiles and nods although Gerard can’t see him. He ignores the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

“Thanks Gee. I have to go, I still need to call James and let him know I’ll be in his band.”

 

“Okay, Frankie. See you at five thirty.”

 

“See ya, Gee.”

 

*****Gerard’s POV*****

 

The call disconnects and Gerard stares at it for a while before putting it on the hook and going into his winery. He sits down and gets together a few things so he can teach Frank how to make the wine his Grandfather had. He hasn’t told Frank that he’s planning to teach him, because he wants to surprise him, and he may need more than a movie after having his conversation with Annabelle.

 

*****Frank’s (and a little bit of Annabelle’s) POV*****

 

He pulls into his driveway and turns off his car. He climbs out of it and heads to the house. He opens the door to find Annabelle already home. He instantly thinks something is wrong.

 

“Why are you home early? Is everything okay?”

 

“You didn’t come home yesterday and this morning.”

 

“I never do when you upset me.”

 

“And you know I always want to see you after I upset you.”

 

Frank nods and drops his keys in the key dish.

 

“So I came home early.”

 

“Can you do that with just getting the new promotion?”

 

“They only wanted to show me the ropes and move me into my office. I did some work and then came home. They were going to send me home right away, but I knew you wouldn’t be home until now.”

 

Frank nods and goes to sit next to her on the sofa.

 

“So…”

 

“Before you say anything… I just want to say that I’m sorry. I should’ve never said you wouldn’t make a good father and I completely understand if you don’t want to have children with me. I just hope that you can forgive me and that doesn’t end up being the case.”

 

Frank looks at her knowing she won’t be sorry for long. He’s about to crush her again and he wonder if quitting his job was the right thing to do. It could take him a while for his music to kick off and he doesn’t know how they’ll be able to have a child now.

 

“I always forgive you.”

 

Annabelle nods and looks down.

 

“Do you… do you think Gerard was right? Do you think I’d be a bad parent?”

 

Frank reaches out and rubs her thigh softly.

 

“No. I think you’d be a little strict, but I don’t think you’d talk to our child the way you talk to me.”

 

Annabelle places her hand on Frank’s and sighs.

 

“Why do you stay with me?”

 

“Because I vowed to. For better or worse.”

 

“Yeah, but what I’m doing… it’s abuse. I know that’s how everyone would look at it and I know that’s how you would look at it. If you were verbally abusing me I’d leave in a heartbeat, so why do you stay?”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

Annabelle smiles and a tear falls from her eye. She sniffs and wipes at it.

 

“I love you too. I know it may not seem like it at times, but I really do.”

 

Frank pulls her into his lap and holds her there.

 

“I know you do.”

 

Annabelle kisses Frank softly and turns in his lap until she’s straddling him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her waist and deepens the kiss. Frank moves his hands slowly up her back, pulling her into him more.

 

“I want to make you feel good.”

 

Before Frank can say anything she’s moving down his body and getting onto the floor in front of him. She moves her hands up his thighs and squeezes while looking at him.

 

“You deserve to feel good.”

 

Frank thinks someone’s put something in his wife’s coffee now. She’s never said that to him before. Maybe she knows just how much she fucked up the day before or maybe the threat of him leaving her set her a little straight. He’ll see just how serious she is when he tells her that he quit his job. She moves her hands to his cock and massages it firmly.

 

Frank groans quietly and lets his head rest on the sofa. He watches as she skillfully pulls down his zipper with her teeth and then opens his pants the same way. She tugs on his pants and underwear and he lifts up so she can pull them down a little. After she does she wastes no time in moving forward and taking her husband into her mouth. Frank inhales sharply and exhales just the same.

 

He bites his lip and moves his hand to her silky, long, black hair. He runs his fingers through it, knowing she doesn’t like for it to be pulled, and moans when she pulls back and flicks her tongue through his slit. Her eyes flutter up and they look at each other. She watches as she makes him slowly but surely lose his composure. She takes him back into her mouth and bobs up and down, hollowing out her cheeks.

 

“Anna.”

 

Frank whispers softly and she looks up at him. In that moment she decides she wants to feel him inside of her and so she pulls off of him and climbs on top of him. She moves the small shorts that she’s wearing to the side, along with her lace panties, and moves Frank’s cock to her heat. She pushes him inside and they both moan out as she slowly slides down his cock. Once he’s comfortably inside of her she starts moving up and down on him.

 

She takes hold of his shoulders and arches as she rides him. He moves his hands to the center of her arch and holds her firmly. Her moans grow louder and louder as she starts moving a little faster. She moves her hands to her hair and twirls her hips in circles; that always makes Frank grip her tightly when she does, and this time is no different. He grips her hips tightly and bites his lip.

 

*****Gerard POV*****

 

Gerard stands there ready to knock on Frank’s door when he hears the unmistakable sound of a moan… or two, coming from behind the door.

 

“Oh, Frankie. I’m… I’m… oh!”

 

Gerard backs away from the door quickly and goes back to his car. He gets inside and rests his head on his steering wheel. He never thought the day would come where he’d hear them together. He instantly thinks Frank clearly hasn’t told her that he quit his job yet.

 

“ _Of_ _course_ he would lay her first before doing that.”

 

Gerard hates how jealous he is in this moment. He hates the way his body is heating up and his hands are shaking. He’s never felt like this before and he has to force himself not to start up his car and just leave. He sits up and lets out a sob. Before he knows it he’s crying in his car and trying to figure out when it came to this.

 

Gerard wipes at his eyes and sniffs. He’s wasted his time in doing that, because more tears start rolling down his cheeks. In this moment he wishes he didn’t feel anything for Frank. He wishes he only loved him as a best friend and nothing deeper. He wishes he was strong enough to just say fuck it and move on.

 

It’s not like Frank is going to leave her for him and he would never ask him to. Sitting around waiting for Frank will only hurt Gerard in the end. There’s no telling if Frank will ever leave her and by the looks of it he won’t. Gerard knows he’s stupid to wish for this and to stay single in hopes of Frank coming around one day. He should just move on like any smart person would do.

 

Something in him won’t let that happen, though. Maybe it’s all the time he and Frank has been spending together; again, or maybe it’s the way Frank’s been making him feel. He’s not blind to see that Frank wants something to happen between them, he feels it, every time they’re together. What if that’s all he wants, though? What if Frank just wants to have meaningless sex with him?

 

That can’t be the case. Frank’s already said he wouldn’t do that to him so there’s something there and that’s why Gerard can’t let go. That’s why he’s going to dry his eyes and go back to Frank’s door. It’s why he’s not going to stop harboring his feelings for Frank and just try to be patient. Gerard wipes his face and climbs out of his car and walks up the pathway to Frank’s door again.


	10. Rock-A-Bye Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to talk.”
> 
> Annabelle looks up at him from her magazine and tilts her head to the side. Gerard thinks it’s not as cute as it is when Frank does it.
> 
> “What about?”
> 
> “Work.”
> 
> She sits down her magazine and folds her legs under herself while turning to fully face Frank. She gives him her complete attention and he wishes she wasn’t staring at him so intently.
> 
> “What is it?”
> 
> Frank takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks at her and twists his lip while thinking of the best way to tell her that he no longer has a job.
> 
> “I put in my two week notice today. I’m quitting my job.”
> 
> She keeps staring at him, waiting for him to tell her it’s a joke, when he doesn’t she speaks up.
> 
> “Is this your cruel idea of a joke, because if so you’re going just a tiny bit far, don’t cha think?”
> 
> She even pinches her fingers together with a small smile on her face. Frank just sighs and she sees then that he’s serious. Her mouth falls open and she looks at Gerard and then back at Frank.
> 
> “Why? Why would you do that?”
> 
> Frank can see her trying to refrain from shouting at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit + Gets = Real.

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank fixes his pants quickly as Annabelle goes to answer the door. Gerard’s on the other side of it and she’s not surprised.

“Hello, Gerard.”

“Hey.”

He keeps his greeting short and to the point. He’s obviously not as forgiving as Frank and he’s still a little bitter from her words the night before. She moves to the side letting him in and closes the door. Gerard can see Frank fixing his pants and turns back to her just so he doesn’t have to witness it.

“I just want to apologize for what I said to you. I was out of line and I understand why you got upset.”

“Thank you, Anna. I apologize for the things I said too.”

She smiles and rubs his arm softly before going back to the sofa and sitting down. She grabs a magazine off the coffee table and starts flipping through it. She loves magazines and Frank has to keep up with her subscriptions.

“Hey, Gee.”

Frank says nervously and Gerard doesn’t miss it. Gerard waves to him awkwardly and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Frankie.”

Frank rubs at his neck, nervously.

“I haven’t… um… I still have to…”

Frank doesn’t know why he feels like he’s just been caught with his pants down, but he does, and he feels a little self-conscious. Or maybe he feels guilty and he can't quite put his finger on the reason why. It might have to do with the how close he was to Gerard yesterday and now he's there... with his wife... and they just finished making love right on the sofa in front of them... the same place Gerard and him almost kissed; just on Gerard's sofa.

“Take your time.”

Gerard leaves out the fact that he knows exactly why they haven’t spoken yet. He watches as Frank goes over to the sofa again and sits down next to Annabelle.

“We need to talk.”

Annabelle looks up at him from her magazine and tilts her head to the side. Gerard thinks it’s not as cute as it is when Frank does it.

“What about?”

“Work.”

She sits down her magazine and folds her legs under herself while turning to fully face Frank. She gives him her complete attention and he wishes she wasn’t staring at him so intently.

“What is it?”

Frank takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks at her and twists his lip while thinking of the best way to tell her that he no longer has a job.

“I put in my two week notice today. I’m quitting my job.”

She keeps staring at him, waiting for him to tell her it’s a joke, when he doesn’t she speaks up.

“Is this your cruel idea of a joke, because if so you’re going just a _tiiiiiny_ bit far, don’t cha think?”

She even pinches her fingers together with a small smile on her face. Frank just sighs and she sees then that he’s serious. Her mouth falls open and she looks at Gerard and then back at Frank.

“Why? Why would you do that?”

Frank can see her trying to refrain from shouting at him.

“I’m going to give music another go.”

Her eyebrows raise high on her forehead and she shakes her head disapprovingly.

“Please tell me this is a sick joke.”

“It’s not, Anna. It’s really happening. I’m leaving that job and starting my career in music.”

She folds her arms, bites her lip, and looks up at the ceiling, still shaking her head. She looks back at him after a while and keeps shaking her head. She just can’t believe what he’s saying.

“Why?”

“Because I’m not happy at this job and you’re not happy. So I might as well just leave and do what will make me happy. I’ve been doing what you want for our whole relationship and I think it’s time for me to do something for myself.”

“That’s selfish.”

“Maybe it is, but isn’t it just as selfish to keep myself unhappy for your sake?”

“How are we supposed to have a child now?”

Frank shakes his head and looks down. Before he can say anything she speaks again.

“I skipped.”

Frank and Gerard both look at her confused.

“Huh?”

“Are you an idiot? Apparently you are since you just up and quit your job.”

Frank’s head twitches and Gerard has to force himself not to say anything.

“I skipped on my birth control. I haven’t been taking it and you just came in me.”

Frank feels all of the color in him drain away. Gerard can’t believe what she’s saying. If she ends up pregnant they’ll never divorce and it’s selfish of him to be thinking that at this time.

“Why would you do that, Anna?”

Frank’s voice is barely above a whisper. He can’t actually believe that she would do something like that without telling him.

“I want a child.”

Frank looks at her, his face a look of pure anger.

“And so you decide to trick me into giving you one? Now who’s the selfish one?”

“You could’ve told me to put on a condom, like you’ve been doing religiously for the past two months, but you didn’t.”

Frank stands up and yells down at her.

“I didn’t because I figured you were taking your fucking pills Anna! Why the fuck would you do this!?”

He starts pacing with his hand on his head. Gerard feels uncomfortable after getting a good look at the anger etched on Frank’s face. He’s liable to do anything and while he’s never put his hands on a woman before, this just may be the first time. 

“Did you even mean it!?”

“Mean what?”

Frank yells down at her again.

“What you said, Annabelle!”

“Yes, I’m very sorry.”

“No… did you mean it when you said you wanted to make me feel good or did you just want to have sex with me to make a child?”

“I meant it. I did.”

“So do you still think I _deserve_ _to_ _feel_ _good_?”

Gerard looks at Annabelle not believing she would say something sweet like that to Frank. Little does he know Frank gave her the same unbelievable look.

“I think you deserve…”

Frank and Gerard both wait for her to finish what she’s about to say.

“I think you deserve…”

Annabelle stands up and clinches her fists tightly. She completely changes back to the topic of Frank quitting his job.

“Why the hell would you quit without talking to me first?”

“Because I’m a grown man and I can make decisions without you.”

“No you can’t! When we got married we became a unit!”

“I guess that’s why you decided to stop taking your birth control without consulting me, _because_ _we’re_ _a_ _unit_.”

Gerard watches as the couple argue back and forth and he wants to step in and settle things, but he knows he’ll only make things worse. Maybe he should mention that they need to get to the movies.

“Oh, please! If we have a child that’s _not_ a bad thing! You quit your job and now we just may end up having a child and  _now_ that’s a bad thing! _You_ made this a bad thing!”

“I told you that I didn’t want to have any children right now!”

“And I told you that I do!”

“Why do we have to always do what _you_ want!?”

“Because I’m the only smart one in this relationship! Even if you do make it with your music it’ll still take you a while to get the kind of money you were guaranteed every two weeks! Did you fucking think about that!? How are we supposed to start a family if you won’t be here!? I never wanted to marry a musician, or anyone who has to travel, because if you do make it I’ll be home all alone most of the time. I’ll have to take care of this child on my own.”

“What?”

Frank and Gerard both look at her suspiciously. She doesn’t even know if she’s pregnant yet, or so they think. Her face changes as she realizes her mistake in what she just said and before she even says anything Frank thinks he’s going to throw up.

“I’m… pregnant, Frank.”

Gerard and Frank both look at her, this time it’s their turn to wait for her to say she’s just joking; when she doesn’t both of their jaws drop open. Frank can feel himself beginning to get light headed.

“What?”

Frank’s breathing changes and Gerard goes over to him just in time. He grasps Gerard’s arm to hold himself up. Annabelle reaches for him, but he pulls away from her. He’d rather hit the floor than have her touch him right now.

“How?”

Annabelle shrugs and looks down.

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about that in front of Gerard.”

“Well too bad, because I’m going to tell him anyway.”

She still doesn’t say anything and that causes Frank’s anger to surface and rise.

“How the fuck did you get pregnant!?”

“That night when you were really tired and we… I took the condom off for you.”

Gerard visibly cringes and he’s glad they’re focused on each other right now. He doesn’t want to hear anything more about them sleeping together; especially after hearing them approximately fifteen minutes ago.

“I made sure the air didn’t hit it and rushed to the bathroom as soon as you rolled over and went to sleep. There… I… you know…”

“Are you fucking crazy!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”

Frank lunges for her and she screams and runs as Gerard grabs Frank tightly.

“Calm down, Frankie. Calm down.”

“SHE’S FUCKING _CRAZY_!”

“You’re my husband, Frank! I just… I want a child with you. You didn’t want to give me that.”

“We just talked about it.”

“You think I didn’t notice Frank! We used to occasionally have sex without condoms and you’ve stacked up like you’re having sex with twenty woman! We haven’t had sex without a condom in two months and if I suggested not using one you made sure that didn’t happen. We didn’t have to talk for you to tell me that you don’t want to have a child with me.”

“I did, I really did, but on my terms. You can’t just do that to someone Annabelle. You’ve gone too fucking far. Too far.”

Frank pushes Gerard off of him softly and walks down the hallway to their bedroom.

*****Gerard POV*****

Gerard stands there awkwardly with Annabelle. She didn’t try to go after Frank and he thinks that’s for the best. Frank looked ready to kill and it’s been a very long time since Gerard’s seen that look in his eyes. He understands why Frank’s angry, though, she did cross the line.

“You think I’m crazy, too. I’m not. I just want what I want and if he’s not going to give it to me… then…”

Gerard shakes his head slowly.

 

 

“That’s not the way to go about things, Annabelle. What you did isn’t okay at all.”

 

 

“You’re probably the reason he doesn’t want to have children with me.”

 

 

She accuses and Gerard shakes his head again.

 

 

“I have nothing to do with his decisions. He made them all on his own and I don’t intervene with your marriage on that level.”

 

 

The most Gerard’s said is he didn’t think they should have a child right now, because of the way things were going. He never told Frank not to do it. He hadn’t even known about the condoms and such until just now. He watches as Annabelle goes to sit on the sofa and starts crying into her hands.

 

 

*****Frank’s POV*****

 

 

Frank finishes putting his clothes into his bag and walks out of the room. He goes back into the living room and heads straight for the door. He sees Annabelle coming after him out of his peripheral vision. She grabs his arm and he yanks away from her.

 

 

“Frank, where are you going?”

 

 

“I’m going to see a movie with my best friend and then back to his house.”

 

 

She points to his bag and then tries, but fails, to grab it.

 

 

“But this is bigger than an overnight bag.”

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

“We can talk about this, Frank, please don’t go.”

 

 

She starts crying again and tries to touch him and he moves away from her as he had previously.

 

 

“It’s too late to talk. You’ve decided our future for us. I just need some time to wrap my mind around this.”

 

 

He looks at Annabelle sadly and shakes his head.

 

 

“I love you and I would do anything for you; including throw away my dreams. I would’ve given us a child; you didn’t have to do this. I need time away from you.”

 

 

Frank opens the door and walks out with her clutching his arm.

 

 

“Please, Frankie.”

 

 

She starts crying harder when he yanks his arm away from her again.

 

 

“Go in the house, you have nothing on.”

 

 

Frank keeps walking and Gerard takes Annabelle by the arm and takes her back into the house.

 

 

“Gerard… please… please make him come back.”

 

 

“That’s the thing, Anna, you can’t make people do things they don’t want to do. The sooner you realize that the sooner things will get better for your marriage.”

 

 

Gerard doesn’t know why he’s giving her pointers, maybe because she’s actually crying a flood of tears, and he feels bad for her. She was wrong, though, and he understands why Frank’s leaving.

 

 

“He just needs time. He’ll be back soon.”

 

 

Gerard looks at her sympathetically before closing the door and walking to his car. He climbs in next to Frank and looks at him. Frank looks past Gerard and can see Annabelle in the door again. He looks at Gerard next and sighs.

 

 

“Just get me out of here.”

 

 

Gerard nods and starts up his car and then they’re on their way.

 


	11. Sweet As Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank nods and lets Gerard continue to roll his pants. Gerard then moves to Frank’s shirt. He unbuttons the wrists and rolls them up revealing Frank’s tattoos that Gerard loves so much.
> 
> “I swear those colors make your skin even prettier.”
> 
> Frank smiles brightly and kicks at Gerard’s thigh softly.
> 
> “Don’t make me blush.”
> 
> Gerard chuckles up at Frank and vice versa. Gerard finishes and moves back to do the same thing to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a great weekend.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Gerard’s POV*****

The rest of their night went on with Frank being quieter than usual and everything Gerard asked was answered with a grunt, nod or shrug. After a while Gerard just stopped talking and let Frank brood. Gerard knows his mind is all over the place and he can understand that completely. They walked out of the movie quietly and went back to the car to get Frank back to Gerard’s place. Once there, not much changed.

Frank sat there going through his clothes and such and Gerard could tell he was just finding something to occupy himself. Gerard offered to help him but Frank just shook his head and kept going through everything. When he was finished he put his things on the chair in the corner of Gerard’s room and sat on the bed. He stayed that way for twenty minutes and Gerard just stood there quietly. He’s waiting patiently for Frank to want to talk to him.

Finally Frank sighed and looked at him. His eyes looked sad and confused and Gerard hated that look on Frank’s face. He remembers that look vividly from when Frank’s boyfriend cheated on him. That was the night Gerard had to hold him to get him to fall asleep and stop crying.

**********FLASHBACK**********

Gerard woke up to the loud banging on his dorm room door. He throws his sheets back and climbs out of bed. He’s thinking about how glad he is that his roommate is away back home. Then he starts thinking about how he’s going to strangle whoever it is on the other side of the door. He yanks it open ready to yell at the person until he sees his best friend standing there with tears streaming down his face.

“Frankie? What’s wrong? Come in.”

Gerard takes him by the arm and pulls him into the dorm. He turns on his light and Frank hugs him tightly. He starts crying soundly and Gerard doesn’t know what to do other than hug him back just as tight. After Frank calmed down a little Gerard pulls back and looks down at him.

“How about we sit on my bed and you tell me what happened.”

Frank nods and sniffs as he starts walking to the bed. Gerard gives Frank one of his dirty shirts to use for his nose. That’s something disgusting that they’ve always shared. Frank blows his nose and wipes it before rolling the shirt up and looking at Gerard sadly. Gerard can feel his heart breaking.

“He cheated on me.”

Gerard’s eyes grew wide.

“What? How do you know?”

“I saw some texts in his phone. The worst part is… he didn’t even feel bad about it. He laughed with him… fucking laughed at the fact that I blew him when he got home with that guy’s fucking everything on his… his…”

Frank chokes and grips his hair tightly at the memory of that day. It was only a week ago and still very fresh in Frank’s mind. Gerard takes Frank’s hands softly in his and pulls them out of Frank’s hair. He wraps Frank’s arms around his waist and holds him. He can't believe anyone would treat Frank that way.

“I’m so sorry Frankie.”

Frank sobbed and nodded into Gerard’s chest.

“I don’t know how I’m going to go back home with my parents without having to tell them that I wasn’t good enough for him.”

“Oh, no Frankie. Don’t ever say that. You were perfect for him. He was the one who wasn’t good enough.”

Frank pulls back and wipes at his eyes.

“I just don’t understand it. I did everything for him. I wrote songs for him and I poured my heart out to him. I took care of him and everything that needed to be done. And I can’t even tell you all of the things I’ve done for him in the bedroom.”

Gerard tries to hide his blush. He can only imagine how amazing Frank is in the bedroom.

“I let him do as he wanted and never nagged him. I just don’t get it.”

Frank’s head twitches and Gerard sighs inwardly and shakes his head.

“Some people are just undeserving of that kind of love. You did nothing wrong.”

Frank looks at Gerard sadly and confused.

“What am I supposed to do?”

He started crying into his hands. Gerard stood up and went to turn off his light. He walked back to the bed, guided by the moonlight shining through his window, and got down in front of Frank. He started taking off Frank’s shoes and Frank looked down at him. Gerard offered him a small smile and to his surprise Frank smiled back softly. He took the shoes off and sat them to the side. 

He got up on his knees and started unzipping Frank’s hoodie. He could feel Frank breathing down on him. He looked up at Frank and their eyes connected. He pushed the hoodie off of the boy and moved it to the foot of his bed. He stood up and Frank’s eyes followed him. 

Gerard climbed onto the bed and pulled Frank back by the hips. He lay down and pulled Frank with him. Frank surprised him by turning in his arms so that they were facing each other. Gerard held him and rubbed his fingers through his hair. Frank sighed and closed his eyes.

“Why can’t I find someone as amazing as you?”

Gerard smiled and blushed at Frank’s words. He shrugged and pulled Frank into his chest. They both sighed and chuckled.

“I think I’m giving up on love.”

A tear falls from Frank’s eye and wets Gerard’s shirt. Gerard rubs his back softly and shushes him. They stay like that for a few more minutes until Frank goes from hiccupping to silence. Every now and then he would shudder in his sleep. Gerard kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep.

**********END FLASHBACK***********

“What am I supposed to do?”

It was like déjà vu to Gerard. He goes to sit on the bed next to Frank and puts an arm around his shoulder.

“You’re going to stop worrying.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“With the help of your amazing best friend.”

Frank chuckles quickly and looks at Gerard.

“And what does my amazing best friend have in mind?”

“I think you’ll love it. I planned it for us earlier, thinking you’d need more than a movie to cheer you up, and I was right.”

Frank sighs and nods with a sad smile.

“You always are.”

He looks at Gerard again and Gerard gets lost in his eyes for a moment.

“Well… what is it?”

Gerard smiles at Frank and gets down on his knees. He starts untying Frank’s shoes and pulls them off. He then removes Frank’s socks and tickles his feet a little. Frank laughs and kicks a little.

“Stop before I hurt you Gee.”

Gerard listens and laughs a little. He starts rolling up Frank’s pants and Frank cocks his head to the side and Gerard has to giggle at that.

“You’ll see.”

Frank nods and lets Gerard continue to roll his pants. Gerard then moves to Frank’s shirt. He unbuttons the wrists and rolls them up revealing Frank’s tattoos that Gerard loves so much.

“I swear those colors make your skin even prettier.”

Frank smiles brightly and kicks at Gerard’s thigh softly.

“Don’t make me blush.”

Gerard chuckles up at Frank and vice versa. Gerard finishes and moves back to do the same thing to himself.

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank watches as Gerard reveals his smooth and slightly pale skin on his arms. Gerard moves down to his shoes and Frank focuses on the muscles moving in Gerard’s forearm and the veins. Frank gets so caught up in staring he doesn’t notice that Gerard’s looking at him.

“Ready?”

Frank takes in a shuddery breath and nods. He stands up and Gerard does the same. He takes Frank’s hand and Frank lets out a shuddery breath this time. He lets Gerard lead him out of the room and towards his winery. When they get there Gerard opens the door for Frank and he walks into Gerard’s workplace. 

Frank looks and sees two big baskets filled with grapes and he automatically knows what Gerard has planned for them. His heart swells and he looks at Gerard with a real smile on his face. He hugs Gerard tightly and sighs.

“I love you, you’re the best.”

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard smiles and buries his nose in Frank’s hair, inhaling his scent.

“I love you too and I know.”

Frank laughs and pulls away from Gerard, making him miss the embrace and closeness really quickly.

“I can properly teach you how to make wine and keep your mind on some fun for a few hours.”

Frank smiles and nods. 

“I’d definitely like that.”

Gerard takes Frank’s hand again and leads him to the buckets. He pulls over the stepping stool and helps Frank walk up and into the basket.

“Geez, these grapes are cold.”

Gerard laughs.

“I know.”

He lets go of Frank’s hand and goes over to his own basket and climbs inside. 

“I thought we could make this into a fun game too. A little competition?”

Frank smiles and looks a Gerard suspiciously.

“What did you have in mind?”

Gerard leans over towards the table next to his bucket and Frank can’t help but look at his ass shamelessly. Gerard grabs a timer and turns back towards Frank. He starts winding it slowly and then shows it to Frank.

“Whoever squishes the most grapes by the time the timer goes off gets to smash some grapes on the loser for a minute.”

Frank claps excitedly and starts dancing.

“You’re going dooooown Gee.”

Gerard laughs and puts the timer back on the table. He watches Frank jig a little while longer and then points to the timer.

“Five minutes; start now!”

They both start stomping happily into the grapes and laughing at the squishing sounds they’re making.


	12. Intoxicate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we should crawl.”
> 
> “That sounds like a plan.”
> 
> Frank giggles and nods. 
> 
> “I’ll lead the way.”
> 
> He starts crawling and Gerard sits there watching for a while. Frank turns around and chuckles.
> 
> “Gee… you know you could see this…”
> 
> Frank wiggles his ass playfully.
> 
> “…without pants… in the shower.”
> 
> Gerard laughs at Frank and starts crawling after him quickly.
> 
> “I hope you know I’m going to tickle you some more.”
> 
> Frank screams and starts crawling faster. He tries to stand up and falls against the wall. Gerard grabs Frank’s hips from his position on the floor and starts tickling him. Frank tries to push Gerard off of him, but he’s laughing too hard. Frank’s wiggling all over the place and screaming with laughter until he’s out of breath and falling down the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Edward Scissorhands for the second time this week.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Enjoy!
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank stands there laughing as Gerard flings grapes off of his body. He’s covered from head to toe thanks to Frank winning the little game they played. Frank knows Gerard let him win just so he could have more fun and for that he’s grateful. Gerard always tries his hardest to make him feel better and Frank never lets it go unnoticed. He thanks God every day for bringing him Gerard.

Gerard suddenly slips and Frank grabs him. They both laugh as they struggle to keep each other up due to their feet being soaked in grapes. They lose the battle and both fall onto the floor, knocking into each other, and laughing harder. Frank looks at Gerard and starts picking grapes out of his hair. 

Gerard’s laughter dies down and he sighs. Frank smiles down at him, having gotten up on his knees to see the top of Gerard’s head, and Gerard smiles back at him. He moves his hand over Gerard’s face and swiped his finger through the grapes there. He sucked his finger into his mouth and smiled.

“Mm, not bad. Wanna taste?”

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard stares at Frank’s mouth before looking back up at his eyes and nodding slowly. There’s no way Gerard would reject licking anything off of Frank. His breathing stops as Frank leans forward again and wipe his finger through more of the grapes. He moves his finger to Gerard’s mouth and smiles.

“Open up.”

Gerard does as he’s told and Frank moves his finger into Gerard’s mouth. He sucks softly and Frank’s brow rises. He takes in a deep breath and moves his eyes to Gerard’s mouth around his finger. His mouth is warm and Frank thinks he can actually feel his whole body heating up. He pulls his finger out slowly and Frank watches Gerard’s eyes close.

“How was it?”

Gerard opens his eyes and looks at his best friend. He can’t really tell him how licking his finger made him want to lick way more than that; something bigger in length and width; there is no way he would tell Frank that.

“It was great.”

Frank smiles and bites his lip softly.

“We should get cleaned up. Share a shower?”

Gerard pauses and looks at Frank for a while. It had been a hell of a long time since they shared a shower. Sure they’ve been watching each other shower again regularly, but it’s one thing to have Frank in the same shower knowing he wants him so badly.

“We don’t have to. It was a stupid ide…”

“No, it’s cool. It’s not like we never have before.”

Gerard decided that he can keep his hands to himself and he knows Frank can too since he’s the one who’s married. Gerard wouldn’t let anything happen either way and there’s no telling that anything will happen. He stands and falls back down making Frank laugh hard.

“Maybe we should crawl.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

Frank giggles and nods. 

“I’ll lead the way.”

He starts crawling and Gerard sits there watching for a while. Frank turns around and chuckles.

“Gee… you know you could see _this_ …”

Frank wiggles his ass playfully.

“… _without_ pants… in the shower.”

Gerard laughs at Frank and starts crawling after him quickly.

“I hope you know I’m going to tickle you some more.”

Frank screams and starts crawling faster. He tries to stand up and falls against the wall. Gerard grabs Frank’s hips from his position on the floor and starts tickling him. Frank tries to push Gerard off of him, but he’s laughing too hard. Frank’s wiggling all over the place and screaming with laughter until he’s out of breath and falling down the wall. 

Gerard climbs on top of him and keeps tickling him. Frank keeps gasping and trying to plead for Gerard to stop but he doesn’t until he’s ready. When he does stop Frank keeps giggling as he tries to catch his breath. Gerard smiles down at him and Frank finally sighs and looks up at him. He squirms a little and Gerard feels on fire with the touch so he climbs off of Frank.

“Shower?”

Frank nods and smiles.

“Shower.”

They begin crawling through the house again and Gerard thinks about the mess he’s going to have to clean. He knows Frank will help him through it, though.

___________________________________________________

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard pours more wine into their glasses as Frank continues to mop up the floor. They managed to make it through the shower without any inappropriate touches or full on looks. They did, however, glance at each other every now and then, but nothing beyond that. Gerard stands up and takes Frank’s glass of wine over to him. Frank stands with the mop in one hand and takes the wine with the other.

He thanks Gerard and sips it slowly. He gives an approving nod as always and took more of it into his mouth. Gerard smiled and started drinking his own wine while standing with his hand on his hip watching Frank over the rim. He felt like a total creep sometimes with the way he always stared and then got caught doing it. Frank stopped drinking his wine, as if on cue, and looked at Gerard.

“What?”

Gerard shakes his head and looks into his glass while swirling the wine in it.

“Are you sure?”

Gerard nods and takes more of the wine into his mouth.

“Okay.”

Frank sits his wine on the table by the wall and starts mopping again. Gerard keeps sipping his wine as he watches him.

“So you never answered my question.”

Gerard looks up at Frank and tilts his head.

“What question?”

“I asked you what I should do… about Annabelle.”

Frank stops mopping and turned to give Gerard his full attention and that made Gerard want to cry. He hates when he has to tell Frank the painful truth.

“There’s not really anything you can do. The deed is done. I don’t think you’ll divorce her now with the child coming along and all. You have to work through what she did and move forward with making your music to support your family.”

Frank takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“It’s not fair that she did this.”

“I know and to be honest this is a new low for her.”

Frank looked at Gerard and Gerard shrugs.

“Just stating the truth.”

Frank sighs and props the mop up against the wall. He takes his wine in his hand again and sips as he walks to the sofa and sits down. Gerard follows Frank’s lead and it’s not long before Frank’s looking at him again with those confused eyes.

“I really don’t understand how someone could do something like this to another person. I mean, yeah, I didn’t want to have a baby now and she’s right; I did stock up on a lot of condoms, but I just wanted a little more time. I didn’t think she’d sense that and pull off some stealth ass mission.”

“You know… I know this is a serious moment… but you must have some amazing cock for a woman to do something that crazy.”

Frank sputters into his drink and coughs as he laughs at Gerard’s words.

“Geeeee!”

“I’m just saying.”

Gerard moves his foot across the seat and nudged Frank’s legs with it.

“I know you’re amazing.”

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank stares at Gerard not fully believing what Gerard was saying. He doesn’t know why he’s saying it either; maybe he’s had too much wine. Frank sits down his glass and stands up to stretch and get away from Gerard. That causes his shirt to rise up, though, and he catches Gerard staring at his hips as usual.

“Thank you… I think.”

Frank chuckles softly and he watches as Gerard practically forces his eyeballs up to look Frank in the eyes.

“It was a compliment.”

“Well then thank you.”

He watched as Gerard nodded and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Maybe we should get to bed.”

“Yeah. We can talk some more there and drink more wine.”

Frank smiles hopefully with big eyes and he knows he’s going to win Gerard over. Like clockwork Gerard nods and smiles at him while standing to get another bottle of wine. Frank does his happy dance and grabs the glasses off the table. He starts to the bedroom and not too long after he feels Gerard’s presence behind him. He turns around and smiles at Gerard.

“Hurry along. We have lots of talking to do.”

Frank moves forward and takes Gerard by his collar.

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard chuckles as he’s led to the room by Frank who happens to be standing very close to his package. Gerard thinks of anything unattractive so he doesn’t acquire a hard on right against Frank’s ass. They walk into the room and Gerard kicks the door closed behind him. Frank finally lets go and walks over to sit the glasses on the night stand. 

He then crawls onto the bed and Gerard adverts his eyes so he’s not caught staring this time. He scoots to the head of the bed and pats next to him. Gerard goes over to join him and starts opening the bottle. He picks up one glass and fills it. After he’s done he passes it to Frank. 

He then fills up his own glass and sits the wine down. They both sip on it while keeping their eyes off of each other. When Gerard is done he looks at Frank and Frank automatically returns the look. Gerard blushes and looks back into his glass. Frank leans over Gerard’s lap to sit his glass down and Gerard thinks he’s going to die with the closeness. Frank sits back down and Gerard swallows hard. 

“So what are we talking about?”

Frank smiles at Gerard and tilts his head.

“ _Everything_.”

Frank leans his head on Gerard's shoulder and starts talking a mile a minute while Gerard listened and smiled at him fondly.


	13. I Want You More Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you hungry?”
> 
> Gerard snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Frank.
> 
> “I could eat.”
> 
> “Good cause I could feed you.”
> 
> Gerard chuckles and Frank walks over to the table and sits down again.
> 
> “What would you like?”
> 
> “Anything you make will be fine.”
> 
> Frank nods and then looks at Gerard again.
> 
> “Are you getting tired of me being here?”
> 
> He looks sad and Gerard shakes his head hard.
> 
> “No, of course not. I love having you here. It’s just like old times when we lived together.”
> 
> Frank smiles and his eyes are sparkling.
> 
> “You sure?”
> 
> “I’ve never been more certain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write as much as I can, because now I have a job. I wanted this job for a long time, but writing is my first love, so I hope I don't have to put this on the back burner too much.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Frank’s phone rings for the hundredth time that day and Gerard looks at it and then at Frank. He’s been ignoring Annabelle’s calls for the past week and he’s not changing his mind on that anytime soon. Gerard tried to get him to answer her, but each time Frank would get crabby and upset and accuse Gerard of being on her side. Times like that Gerard would just leave him alone and mind his own business. This time is no different.

“Hey, Frankie. Maybe you should just answer her. It’s been a week.”

Frank sits down his pen and coffee and looks at Gerard. Gerard can already tell where this conversation is going by the annoyed look on Frank’s face.

“I’ve already told you… I will answer when I want to.”

“But what if something’s wrong?”

“If something was wrong she would come to this house. She knows where you live. If she wanted me that fucking bad she would be here, Gerard!”

Frank scrapes his chair across the floor and stands up to leave the kitchen. Gerard sighs and sits his coffee on the counter. He follows after Frank into the dining room and sits at the table across from him.

“Maybe if you answer she will leave you alone.”

“ _No_.”

“Why not Frank? What harm will it do?”

“Maybe I like her calling repeatedly. Maybe I like actually feeling wanted.”

Gerard looks at Frank sadly.

“You are wanted.”

And it’s true. Gerard wants him more than anything in his life. Frank shakes his head and Gerard reaches out to touch his hand.

“Really… you are wanted.”

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank looks at Gerard wondering who he’s talking about. Could he be talking about himself? Gerard couldn’t want him the way Frank means. Sure they share moment, but that could mean nothing on Gerard’s side, although Frank knows Gerard’s not that kind of guy. Frank just likes living in denial.

He can’t believe that someone as amazing as Gerard would want him intimately. He can’t imagine Gerard wanting him emotionally. He can’t imagine Gerard wanting him at all despite the endless harmless flirting. He just sees that as something else and nothing more, because it never leads to anything more.

Frank knows that there’s a chance the reason it doesn’t go any further is because he’s married. That would be wrong on all levels and he knows that. He doesn’t want to be that person, but he also doesn’t want to think too far into it, and Gerard really does end up not wanting him. Frank doesn’t even know when he started wanting Gerard. He doesn’t even fully know if the feeling’s mutual.

Frank used to wonder what it’d be like to be with Gerard and he thought he would have the chance to find out on prom night, but that didn’t happen. He always thought Gerard would possibly ask him out one day and when that day didn’t come Frank thought it’s because Gerard didn’t want it to. Now he’s married and everything feels like it’s everywhere. Frank just doesn’t know what to do. He does know that Gerard couldn’t want him that way.

“Not the way I want to be wanted.”

“You have no idea.”

Frank tilts his head and looks at Gerard confusedly.

“Could you at least mute the phone?”

Frank sighs, knowing he wouldn’t get an explanation out of Gerard, and nods.

“Yeah… sure.”

Frank stands up and goes to find his phone to put it on silence.

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard watched as Frank left and let out the breath he was holding. He could never tell Frank how he truly feels, not while he’s still married to Annabelle. That would confuse Frank even more and he doesn’t want to put that kind of pressure on him. He also doesn’t want to complicate their friendship. He knows Frank said nothing could come between their friendship, but he doesn’t want to chance that.

There’s also still the fact that he doesn’t know how Frank truly feels about him. There’s been flirting left and right, but Gerard just thinks it’s harmless, like it’s been for half of their lives as friends. He can’t go on just flirting. Maybe he’s even in denial, because he knows he feels something between them… a spark, if you will, but he could just be bugging. He’s creating things in his mind, because he wants it so badly.

“Are you hungry?”

Gerard snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Frank.

“I could eat.”

“Good cause I could feed you.”

Gerard chuckles and Frank walks over to the table and sits down again.

“What would you like?”

“Anything you make will be fine.”

Frank nods and then looks at Gerard again.

“Are you getting tired of me being here?”

He looks sad and Gerard shakes his head hard.

“No, of course not. I love having you here. It’s just like old times when we lived together.”

Frank smiles and his eyes are sparkling.

“You sure?”

“I’ve never been more certain.”

Frank smiles and stands up again.

“I’m gonna make your favorite.”

Gerard just smiles as Frank disappears out of the room. He still remembers the night Frank told him he’d be moving out of their home that they shared.

**********FLASHBACK**********

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank looks up as Gerard comes into the door. He smiles at him softly and watches as he takes off his things. Frank smiles back sadly, not wanting to tell Gerard what he wanted to talk to him about. Gerard joins him on the sofa and adjusts himself until he’s comfortable.

“Hey, Frankie. What’d you want to talk to me about?”

Frank sighs and reaches out to rub Gerard’s hand.

“You know how much I love you right?”

Gerard chuckles nervously and nods as he feels his heart fluttering at the words a little.

“And you know that nothing will ever change between us?”

Gerard furrows his brows and nods slowly.

“What is this about?”

Frank takes a deep breath and looks Gerard in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Gee, but Annabelle wants me to move in with her and I said yes.”

Gerard let’s out a breathy ‘oh’ while pulling his hand away from Frank.

“Oh. I, um… that’s, that’s great.”

They had been living together for two years after Gerard decided he didn’t want to live on campus anymore and Frank needed help with his rent after his roommate moved out. When they moved in together he just thought it’d never change and he knows now he was stupid to think that; especially since he’d been dating Annabelle for a while now. 

“When are you moving out?”

“In a week.”

Frank can tell Gerard doesn’t like the idea of him leaving and deep inside, neither does he.

“If you need help with the rent I’ll gladly cover you for two months so you have time to find someone else to live with you.”

Gerard shakes his head no. He’s not worried about money at all, he wants Frank to stay.

“Can she just move in here?”

Frank looks at Gerard sadly.

“We wouldn’t have any privacy.”

“You lived here with Carl? He didn’t mind it.”

“Yeah, but Anna’s not like Carl. You know that. She likes her space and…”

“Fine. It’s fine. You can go. I’ll just move in with Mikey.”

Frank tilts his head and looks at Gerard confusedly.

“Why can’t you stay here?”

“Because it won’t be the same.”

“Oh come on, Gee. Don’t be dramatic. It’ll be…”

Gerard turns to Frank and stops him from talking.

“It won’t be the same and I’m not being dramatic.”

He sighs and shakes his head. 

“This is your apartment… I moved in with you… then it became our apartment. I don’t want some stranger taking your place and making it their own. I don’t want to get to know a new person. I don’t want to deal with someone else’s habits. I want to be with you. I want to live with you.”

Frank looks down and nods. He understands everything Gerard’s saying and suddenly he feels like a bad person. Of course he wants to stay with Gerard and he was probably just as naïve as Gerard to think they’d live together forever, but he knew deep down it would change.

“If I could you know I would stay.”

“It’s okay, Frank. Just… it’s fine. I’ll be okay.”

Gerard stands up and leaves the living room. Frank sits there holding back tears. He doesn’t want to hurt Gerard’s feelings by leaving, but he had to know it was going to happen sometime; it was inevitable. He stands up and goes to look for Gerard; he finds him, eventually, in his own room. Frank walks into his room and looks at Gerard.

“There’s no way I could let someone come into this room and put their own twist to it.”

“Maybe you could take this room.”

Gerard shakes his head.

“That would only make things worse.”

“No, look at it this way. If you sleep in here you’ll feel my presence. I’ll even keep some things here for you.”

“It’s not enough. It’s not you. I just… I just always want to be with you. We grew up together and lived next door to each other. We went to all the same schools and we went to prom together. We went to all the same parties and to see all the same movies and we lived together. I just wanted that to be forever.”

Frank walks up behind Gerard and wraps his arms around his waist. He rests his head on his back and sighs.

“I know, Gee. I did too and I really tried to convince her to move in here, but… I’m sorry. I’ll still make time to see you every single day and we’ll still go to all the same parties, and see the same movies. We can even have movie nights; Annabelle wouldn’t mind at all. She already said I could have you over as much as I like.”

“So why can’t you guys just move in?”

“Because that’s not the same as someone visiting. I already said that to her.”

Gerard hangs his head and places his hand on Frank’s arms around his waist.

“Think of it this way, with me away, you’ll miss me.”

“I always miss you Frank.”

Frank has no idea how Gerard feels about him and now he never will. They’re moving in together and taking the next step in their relationship, it’s too late for Gerard. He feels Frank kiss him on his back and he closes his eyes and relish in the moment.

“I always miss you too Gee.”

Frank hates that he has to do this, but he loves Annabelle and this is the woman who owns his heart, he has to do it. Not to say that Gerard doesn’t own his heart, because he owned it before anyone, but this is different. This is the woman he’s planning to marry. She’s not making Frank give up Gerard as a best friend like most girls try to do and he’s happy with that.

“I love you Gee.”

“I love you too Frankie.”

**********END FLASHBACK**********

“Taste this.”

Frank brings the hot spoon to Gerard’s lips and he blows onto the food. Frank pulls the fork back and blows it himself.

“Sorry, I forgot it was hot despite all of that steam wafting through the air.”

He rolls his eyes at his stupidity and blows onto the food again and Gerard turns away so he’s not focusing on Frank’s lips and the way his mouth moves as he blows softly. Frank moves the spoon back to his lips and Gerard turns. He takes it into his mouth and smiles.

“So good.”

He says around the food in his mouth.

“Well it’s done so lunch up!”

Frank pumps his hand in the air and Gerard laughs.

“I’ll bring it to you.”

“Nope.”

Gerard stands up and moves closer to Frank.

“I’m going to tickle you all the way to the kitchen.”

Frank starts running and screaming ‘no’ while Gerard giggles and follows after him with his hands wiggling about.


	14. When I Touch Myself, I Am Conjuring You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you so much.” 
> 
> Gerard closes his eyes and leans down to kiss Frank. It’s slow and intimate.
> 
> “I love you too, Frankie.”
> 
> Gerard picks Frank up and starts kissing him again as he wraps his legs around his hips. He walks them to the bed and lay Frank down softly. He moves his kisses down Frank’s neck and his hands all over his body. Frank moans and pulls Gerard in tighter with his legs. He moves his hips up into Gerard and they both moan out this time.
> 
> “I want you so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Retarded In Love by Say Anything.
> 
> To my sweetheart Frnk-Lover I hope you don't hate me too much. <3
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

Frank and Gerard are standing in Gerard’s bedroom just looking at each other. Frank doesn’t know how long they’ve been there or how long they’ve been staring, he just knows he’s tired of waiting for Gerard to make the first move. He takes a deep breath and moves closer to Gerard. He takes Gerard’s hands into his and rubs his fingers over his knuckles slowly. He then moves them up Gerard’s arms slowly.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Gerard closes his eyes and leans down to kiss Frank. It’s slow and intimate.

 

“I love you too, Frankie.”

 

Gerard picks Frank up and starts kissing him again as he wraps his legs around his hips. He walks them to the bed and lay Frank down softly. He moves his kisses down Frank’s neck and his hands all over his body. Frank moans and pulls Gerard in tighter with his legs. He moves his hips up into Gerard and they both moan out this time.

 

“I want you so bad.”

 

Frank loves hearing Gerard say that. He loves the way he’s making him feel. He wants more and he’s going to get it. He starts pulling Gerard’s shirt up and off his body. He then rolls his body so that he’s on top of Gerard. He moves his mouth all over Gerard’s body before stopping on either nipple and teasing it then moving to the other.

 

He moves his hand to Gerard’s cock and massages it through his pants while dragging his tongue down Gerard’s torso. Frank opens Gerard’s pants and pulls down the zipper with his teeth. Gerard lifts his hips so Frank can pull his pants down and he does along with his underwear. Frank bites his lip while looking at Gerard’s semi in front of him to touch.

 

“I want to taste you.”

 

Frank wraps his hand around Gerard’s cock and starts pumping him slowly while looking up at him. They make eye contact and Frank asks him…

 

“Can I taste you?”

 

Gerard nods his head quickly and Frank wastes no time in taking him into his mouth. He starts at the head, tasting his precum immediately, and loving every bit of it. Gerard gasps when Frank takes more of him into his mouth and starts swirling his tongue.

 

“God.”

 

He reaches down and runs his fingers through Frank’s hair before getting a grip on it at the nape of his neck and tugging lightly. Frank moans and takes the rest of him into his mouth.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He stays there without moving as to adjust to the feel of Gerard in his mouth. He finally swallows around him causing Gerard to cry out and starts moving up and down on him. He did all his best tricks to have Gerard losing it under him to the point he didn’t see Gerard being inside of him anytime soon. Gerard groans and drops his head back on the bed.

 

“Oh Frankie…”

 

Frank’s moans around his cock and keeps going.

 

“Frankie…”

 

*****Gerard’s POV*****

 

“Frankie…”

 

Gerard wakes up to the soft sounds of Frank moaning next to him. At first he was going to just go back to bed, not wanting to intrude on Frank’s wet dreams, but then his moans turned into whimpers and Gerard doesn’t know what kind of dream Frank’s having. He’s deep in his slumber and Gerard’s been trying to wake him for the past minute now.

 

“Frankie… baby. Wake up.”

 

“Mmm, Gee!”

 

Gerard sits up completely and looks down at Frank not quite believing what he just heard. He knows Frank is still asleep because he can see his face and he’s gone. He’s lying on his stomach with his face towards Gerard and his hair is falling over his face and eyes softly. The thing that gets to Gerard, though, is the look of ecstasy on Frank’s face. Gerard looks down and sees that he’s now sporting a semi thanks to his best friend’s rather enthusiastic noise in his sleep.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Gerard looks down as he hears a sharp gasp and then Frank’s sitting up quickly, with wide eyes, and erratic breathing. He looks at Gerard and covers his mouth. Gerard can see Frank’s eyes move down to his cock and then back up at him. He swallows sharply and Gerard knows he saw that he’s hard. He can see Frank putting two and two together in his head.

 

Gerard glances down quickly and sees that Frank’s still hard himself and that although he may have cum in his dream he surely didn’t in real life. He wished like hell he could just reach over, tell Frank that everything is okay, and make love to him until he’s spent. He knows that’s the last thing he can do. Frank grabs the pillow he was previously lying on and covered himself with it. Gerard reached out for him and Frank jumped off the bed.

 

“I-I… I’m… I have to…”

 

Frank points to his situation and shrugs.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Frank rushes into Gerard’s bathroom and closes the door. Gerard goes over to the door and knocks softly.

 

“It’s okay, you know. It happens to everyone.”

 

*****Frank’s POV*****

 

“Y-you don’t understand.”

 

Frank sits there shaking and trying to will away his erection, but it’s honestly not working this time. He’d never had a sex dream so vivid and definitely not about Gerard while they were in the same bed. He feels so embarrassed and he knows he’s a sound sleeper most times. Anyone who’s ever slept with him told him that and whenever he had a sex dream Annabelle would be sure to bring it to his attention the next morning by asking ‘who were you dreaming about last night’.

 

Those dreams were pretty tame dreams and with people who either didn’t matter or Frank didn’t necessarily know. This dream was about his closest and dearest friend, his everything outside of Annabelle, this was his best friend he dreamt about. It doesn’t help that he actually wants his best friend in the worse way and the dream confirmed that it’s starting to occupy his mind more. He knows he was loud, but he doesn’t know what he did or said and that’s why he’s locked himself in the bathroom. He doesn’t know how to face Gerard.

 

“Frankie…”

 

Frank groans and closes his eyes remembering the way Gerard said his name in his dream.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s _okay_.”

 

Frank keeps quiet and he can hear Gerard sigh on the other side of the door.

 

*****Mixed POV*****

 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Frankie.”

 

Gerard really doesn’t mind that he was having a dream about him… a sex dream to be exact… and he just wants Frank to feel comfortable. It’s not necessarily like he didn’t get a hard on from listening to Frank. He should be just as embarrassed as Frank is, but all he’s worried about is Frank.

 

“Hey… look. I’ve dreamt about you like that before too.”

 

Frank’s eyes grow wide and he turns and presses his face to the door.

 

“Really?”

 

Gerard chuckles softly and nods despite Frank not being able to see him.

 

“Yes really.”

 

Gerard moves his face closer to the door and smiles.

 

“And do you know what I do when I wake up how you did?”

 

“What?”

 

“I jerk off and go back to sleep.”

 

Frank can’t help but laugh.

 

“So come on, we’re both grown, and shit happens. Jerk off so we can go back to bed.”

 

Frank laughs again and puts his hand to the door.

 

“I know I say it all the time, but I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Gerard smiles and chuckles.

 

“I don’t know what you’d do without me either.”

 

Frank turns back around and leans against the door as he reaches into his pajama pants and grips his cock. As soon as his hand encases it he feels relief instantly and he sighs and lets his head rest on the door. He starts pumping himself quickly, not wanting to take too long in there. He flicks his wrist and moans out. In the back of his mind he’s hoping Gerard has walked away from the door.

 

Gerard hates himself for standing there and he hates himself even more for getting harder. He reaches into his own pants, with his forehead against the door, and grasps his own cock in his hand. He can hear Frank’s breathy gasps and moans and it won’t be long before he’s cumming. Gerard gets so wrapped up in his thoughts of what Frank must look like touching himself and how pretty he looks when he moans. He’s wondering what he was dreaming about and maybe when they wake later on Frank will tell him, after sleeping off his embarrassment.

 

Frank hears a moan that’s not his own and freezes. He listens for the noise again and not too long after the last one comes another moan and louder. Frank gasps and starts moving his hand again. How is it possible that Gerard has this effect on him now? How is it possible that he has this effect on Gerard?

 

They both moan out, moving their fists faster, unbeknownst to each other, and flicking their wrists when they get to the head. The fact that they both use the same technique to get themselves off isn’t even a secret between the friends since they watched a guy do it in porn and shared that they both tried it and like how it feels. Gerard moans loud and Frank moans louder causing Gerard to get louder and Frank and Gerard until…

 

“Oh God.”

 

Frank starts cumming in his hand and that sound on the other side of the door sets Gerard off.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

He starts cumming too and inside of his hand also. They both finish milking themselves and then it’s quiet. Frank slumps against the door for a while trying to figure out what just happened.

 

“Gee?”

 

“Yeah, Frankie.”

 

“Do you need to get in here?”

 

“Yeah… I’m sort of… messy out here.”

 

Frank chuckles softly and goes over to the sink. He turns on the water with his clean hand and starts rinsing off the dirty one. He pumps soap into his hand and starts washing them.

 

“You can come in.”

 

He calls out and seconds later the door’s being opened slowly. He preoccupies himself with washing his hands to avoid having to look at Gerard. Gerard moves over to the sink and sticks his hands under the water and looks at Frank. Once his hands are cleaned off he puts soap into them and wash them while Frank rinses his hands. Frank finishes and goes to dry his hands on a towel.

 

Gerard watches him in the mirror and he can see the blush on Frank’s neck. He finishes and goes over to Frank and takes the towel from him. When he finishes drying his hands he sits the towel down and lifts Frank’s head up. Frank’s eyes wander everywhere but he doesn’t look at Gerard. Finally their eyes connect and Gerard smiles at him.

 

“Let’s get back to bed. You have to work in the morning.”

 

Frank smiles softly and nods. Gerard lets go of him and starts out the bathroom with Frank right behind him. Gerard is first to crawl into bed and then Frank. They pull the blanket over their body and nestle into their pillows.

 

“I left your pillow in the bathroom.”

 

“It’ll survive.”

 

Frank turns towards Gerard.

 

“What did you hear?”

 

“I heard you moan and say my name.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Gerard turns and looks at Frank as he props himself on his elbow.

 

“I told you, shit happens. You can’t control your dreams. Well… you can, but that takes practice.”

 

He sighs and looks at Frank again.

 

“What I’m trying to say is… I don’t mind… I’m not freaked out… and you’re still my best friend.”

 

Frank finally looks up at him and smiles.

 

“What about what just… you know…”

 

“We are two friends who just happened to be masturbating in different rooms at the same time.”

 

Gerard kisses Frank on his forehead.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

He lies down and closes his eyes. Seconds later he feels Frank putting his head on his chest. He smiles to himself before nodding off.


	15. I Want You To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank sips on his beer as he reaches for another slice of pizza. Gerard is leaning back in the dining room chair eating his own slice and nursing his own beer.
> 
> “So how fucking excited are you to be making music in a band again?”
> 
> “It’s so amazing, man. The rush that I get is unexplainable.”
> 
> Gerard nods and swallows his pizza and then washes it down with his beer and tips the bottle to Frank after he’s done.
> 
> “I know. I’ve seen it live many times. You have such a passion for it that nobody can touch. I’m so glad that you’re going to be doing this again. I know you can make it.”
> 
> Frank smiles at Gerard with all teeth and his eyes are shining as they always do.
> 
> “Your support really means the world to me Gee.”
> 
> Gerard goes to say something to Frank, but he’s interrupted by Frank’s phone ringing loudly. Frank sighs and rolls his eyes. He takes a swig of his beer and sits it down. He reaches for his phone and silences it. Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank and shakes his head.
> 
> “It’s time for you to answer her.”
> 
> Frank throws his phone onto the table and takes more beer.
> 
> “Shut up. I will when I want to; not when you tell me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko.
> 
> I have two sets of news; good and bad.
> 
> The good news...
> 
> I had a great first day at work. Everyone was nice to me and my manager is actually a pretty good hardworking manager.
> 
> Now... for the bad news...
> 
> My glasses were broken today and now I have to wait two to three weeks to get my new ones. I am blind without my glasses and so I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get done without them. The computer light gives me headaches without the medication that my eyes are so used to. Even now I am seeing blurs of everything that I'm typing.
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this. <3
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

Frank walks out of his office with a box of some of his things that he won’t need for the rest of the week. He has four days left before he’s done with this forever and he couldn’t be happier. He pushes the elevator button and walks onto it when it opens. He pushes his floor and the doors close. He hums as he takes the boring elevator ride he’s been taking for way too long for his liking and he’s glad it’ll be over soon.

                                                                                                 

He talked with Gerard about if he should withdraw his resignation, but Gerard agreed that he should keep on with it. Frank revealed that he has a separate bank account from Annabelle and he can afford to take care of their child when they come for at least two years. He’s set and so he’s going to keep up with leaving and pursuing his dreams. If Annabelle asks where he’s getting the money he can always say he’s doing better than she thought he could. If she can trap him then he can lie about where he’s getting his money.

 

Frank walks off the elevator and nods to his coworkers as he walks to the revolving doors. He walks towards his car and smiles when he sees Gerard waiting for him by his car. Gerard looks up from his phone and sees Frank and instantly walks over to him. He smiles and reaches for the box.

 

“Let me get that for you.”

 

Frank releases the box into Gerard’s arms.

 

“Thanks love. What did you bring me for lunch?”

 

Frank presses the button on his car key to pop his trunk open and Gerard slides the box inside.

 

“I brought your favorite coffee for starters and a raisin bagel with strawberry cream cheese.”

 

“Oooh you are the best.”

 

Frank closes the trunk as Gerard goes to his own car. Frank follows him and Gerard climbs into his car and reaches over to unlock the passenger side for Frank. He pushes the door open and Frank climbs inside.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Gerard nods as he reaches into the bag he brought for Frank and pulled out his bagel. He opened it and handed it over to Frank. Frank smiles and takes it.

 

“Thank you. What are you eating? You know I don’t like eating alone.”

 

Gerard smiles and reaches into the bag again for his own bagel layered in strawberry cream cheese.

 

“Of course I know that.”

 

Frank bites into his bagel and smiles at Gerard with cream cheese in the corners of his mouth. Gerard laughs and reaches over to run his index finger through the cream and put it into Frank’s mouth. Frank sucked softly and then smiled. He swallowed his food and then wiped the other corner of his mouth.

 

“It’s good.”

 

Gerard chuckles and bites into his own bagel. Frank turns in his seat and smiles to himself before biting into his again. They sit quietly in a comfortable silence as they continue to eat.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Frank sips on his beer as he reaches for another slice of pizza. Gerard is leaning back in the dining room chair eating his own slice and nursing his own beer.

 

“So how fucking excited are you to be making music in a band again?”

 

“It’s so amazing, man. The rush that I get is unexplainable.”

 

Gerard nods and swallows his pizza and then washes it down with his beer and tips the bottle to Frank after he’s done.

 

“I know. I’ve seen it live many times. You have such a passion for it that nobody can touch. I’m so glad that you’re going to be doing this again. I know you can make it.”

 

Frank smiles at Gerard with all teeth and his eyes are shining as they always do.

 

“Your support really means the world to me Gee.”

 

Gerard goes to say something to Frank, but he’s interrupted by Frank’s phone ringing loudly. Frank sighs and rolls his eyes. He takes a swig of his beer and sits it down. He reaches for his phone and silences it. Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank and shakes his head.

 

“It’s time for you to answer her.”

 

Frank throws his phone onto the table and takes more beer.

 

“Shut up. I will when I _want_ to; not when you tell me to.”

 

Gerard laughs and continues to shake his head. He stands when his house phone begins to ring and pulls it off the wall. He pushes the button to connect and put it to his ear surprised at who it is.

 

“Hello Annabelle.”

 

Frank’s eyes grow wide and he sits down his beer and pizza and sits up in his chair.

 

“Sure you can, he’s right here.”

 

Gerard holds the phone out for Frank and smiles mockingly. Frank wants to kick his teeth in. It’s times like these that reminds Frank that Gerard’s his sometimes annoying best friend. He snatches the phone from Gerard and kicks him in his ankle.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls?”

 

It sounds as if Annabelle’s throat was made of sand paper. Frank’s suddenly feeling bad now that he hadn’t been.

 

“I’ve been busy.”

 

“Too busy for your wife?”

 

“I’ve been working my last days and practicing.”

 

“That’s more important than me… and our child?”

 

Frank rolls his eyes.

 

“Our child is the reason I’m away. Do you remember what you did?”

 

“Yes, Frankie. I remember okay. I just… I want to see you. I miss you.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good time for me to come home just yet.”

 

“And you don’t have to. I just want to see you. I’ll even come to you.”

 

Frank sighs and rubs his forehead.

 

“We can meet somewhere.”

 

“How about Gerard’s house? I’m parked right outside.”

 

“You’re what?”

 

Frank left the dining room and went to look out the window in the living room. He could see Annabelle getting out of her car and walking towards the house.

 

“So you’ve decided this too?”

 

“Yes, Frank. I decided I wanted to see my husband.”

 

She hangs up her phone and struts towards the house as if she wasn’t crying for the last week. Before she gets to the door it’s being pulled open by Frank. Gerard stands in the doorway of the dining room and she walks into the house. Frank closes the door.

 

“Hello Gerard.”

 

He nods and waves.

 

“Annabelle.”

 

She walks over to the sofa and sits down. Frank follows after her and leans on the back of the sofa. Gerard comes into the living room and leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

 

“How have you been?”

 

Annabelle makes full eye contact with Frank as she asks her question. He sighs and shrugs.

 

“I’ve been great.”

 

Gerard can see the look in Annabelle’s eyes shift to disappointment. It’s as if she was hoping that Frank was doing badly without her and Gerard could see it clear as day.

 

“That’s good.”

 

She lies and Gerard doesn’t miss that either.

 

“How about you?”

 

“I’ve… um, I’ve been… missing you.”

 

Frank and Gerard both look at her wearing the same unbelieving expressions on their faces.

 

“Did you miss me… even a little bit?”

 

Frank sighs and tilts his head at his wife.

 

“Of course, I did. You’re my wife. You may have done something totally stupid and selfish, but that doesn’t mean I stopped loving you.”

 

Gerard wants to puke at the confession, but he keeps it inside and forces himself not to walk away, or roll his eyes.

 

“Come home.”

 

Frank shakes his head and starts walking.

 

“I can’t do that; not yet.”

 

“Please.”

 

Frank just keeps shaking his head.

 

“We’ve saw each other. I think you should go now.”

 

Gerard looks at Frank in shock.

 

“But…”

 

“Please Annabelle.”

 

Frank looks at her and she stares at him in disbelief. Her face finally turns into a look of defeat. She knows she really messed up this time.

 

“Okay.”

 

She stands and walks behind the sofa to Frank. She places her hand on his shoulder and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. He returns the kiss on her cheek and then guides her to the door. He opens it and walks out with her to her car. Gerard watches as Frank puts her inside and leans into the window to kiss her on the lips.

 

He pulls back and waits until she’s out of site before he walks back to the house and inside. Gerard closes the door and goes back to the dining room. Frank follows him and picks his beer back up.

 

“I can’t believe you actually put her out.”

 

“I never told her to come here. She doesn’t get to force herself on me.”

 

“Yeah, I get that, but she is pregnant. She has a lot of feelings and emotions right now. You probably hurt her really bad.”

 

Frank screws his face up and looks at Gerard incredulously.

 

“What? “

 

He slams his beer on the table and raises a brow at Gerard.

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

“What? I’m just…”

 

“Taking her side, that’s what.”

 

Gerard shakes his head and steps towards Frank. Frank backs away from him not wanting the closeness right now.

 

“I’m not taking…”

 

_“You are.”_

 

Frank points accusingly at Gerard.

 

“What about the hurt she’s caused me? Why should I care about her emotions if she never cares about mine? She’s the reason why her emotions are all over the place in the first place. Did you forget that she stole my fucking sperm and put it inside of herself?”

 

Gerard cringes at the mention of the act and shakes his head.

 

“No, trust me, I haven’t forgotten. But as you always say, she’s your wife, and you have to take care of her at this time or at least treat her nicely until you’re ready to go home.”

 

Frank scoffs and walks away from Gerard. That doesn’t do much, though, because Gerard follows after him to his bedroom. He sees Frank grabs his suit case and start gathering his clothes. Gerard walks into the room and starts taking the clothes out of the suit case as Frank put them in.

 

“What are you doing? Put it back, please.”

 

Frank stares at Gerard and he shakes his head no.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To a hotel. I don’t want to be home and now I no longer feel like you’re on my side so I don’t want to be here either.”

 

Frank grabs his clothing back from Gerard and throws it back into his case. Gerard takes it back out and Frank takes hold of it; soon their both tugging and trying to get the clothes away from each other. They finally get too tired to continue with the tugging, but neither of them let go of the clothes. Frank looks up at Gerard and they make eye contact and Frank notices they’re closer to each other’s faces than he thought. He can feel Gerard panting down on him and he knows Gerard can feel him panting up.

 

“Give me my clothes.”

 

“Only if you’ll stay.”

 

Frank shakes his head no and Gerard pulls on the clothes until Frank’s closer.

 

“Please, stay.”

 

Gerard leans his head down until he’s touching foreheads with Frank.

 

“I don’t want you to go, not until you’re truly ready to. I like having you here. It reminds me of old times and I won’t have you living in a hotel as long as I’m alive.”

 

Frank looks up at Gerard and moves his lips up to kiss his cheek. The kiss lands on the corner of Gerard’s mouth. He lets go of the clothes and Gerard sits them on the bed. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck and hugs him tightly. Gerard places his hands on Frank’s waist and holds him there.

 

“I’ll stay.”

 

Gerard lets his arms slide around Frank’s waist and continues to hold him until he’s ready to let go.


	16. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you should just take a break and come help me with some of these lyrics.”
> 
> Gerard shakes his head and gets up on his knees. He rubs his hands through his hair and lets out a slow controlled breath.
> 
> “I need to get this perfect. I’ve been doing it for so long and I just need to get it done.”
> 
> Frank rolls his eyes and goes back to his notepad. He starts jotting down lyrics again and then suddenly stops and looks at Gerard again.
> 
> “We’ll can you at least pour me a glass of wine to deal with the suffering of watching you struggle.”
> 
> Gerard chuckles and looks at Frank.
> 
> “Sure.”
> 
> He stands up and walks towards the kitchen. He ruffles Frank’s hair as he walks past him and Frank smiles. He starts writing again once Gerard is out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about the next chapter, but it's written and it may not be what you guys want. I don't know. It's nothing horrible though. Just a lot of emotions and seemingly all over the place.
> 
> Either way, I'll let you guys be the judges whenever I put it up.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Frank’s POV*****

 

Frank’s sitting on the sofa with his feet crossed on the table. He looks at Gerard from behind his notepad and sighs.

 

“Maybe you should just take a break and come help me with some of these lyrics.”

 

Gerard shakes his head and gets up on his knees. He rubs his hands through his hair and lets out a slow controlled breath.

 

“I need to get this perfect. I’ve been doing it for so long and I just need to get it done.”

 

Frank rolls his eyes and goes back to his notepad. He starts jotting down lyrics again and then suddenly stops and looks at Gerard again.

 

“We’ll can you at least pour me a glass of wine to deal with the suffering of watching you struggle.”

 

Gerard chuckles and looks at Frank.

 

“Sure.”

 

He stands up and walks towards the kitchen. He ruffles Frank’s hair as he walks past him and Frank smiles. He starts writing again once Gerard is out of sight.

 

*****Gerard’s POV*****

 

Gerard gets Frank a glass and grabs the bottle of wine they’d opened the night before. He takes it back into the living room and leans over the sofa to read Frank’s lyrics. He sees Frank smile and then he kisses him on his temple before going back around the sofa and joining him on it. He pours the wine into the glass and hands it to Frank. He takes it and sips it slowly.

 

“Not having any?”

 

Gerard shakes his head no.

 

“I’m making a new wine so my taste buds can’t be corrupted. You know that.”

 

Frank smiles and nods before taking another sip.

 

“Maybe just a little taste.”

 

Frank swirls his wine with his finger and then leans forward and puts his finger to Gerard’s lips. Gerard rolls his eyes and takes Frank’s finger into his mouth. He sucks it while looking at Frank. Frank’s eyes drop down to his lips around his finger and his mouth falls open slowly. There’s a knock at the door and they both jump away from each other. Gerard stands up quickly and goes to the door. He opens it and his eyes go wide in surprise. He smiles and pulls the woman in for a hug.

 

“Ma!”

 

*****Mixed POV*****

 

Gerard pulls her inside and Frank stands up and runs over to his mother like a big child. He pulls her into a hug and squeezes her tightly.

 

“Mom!? What are you doing here?”

 

“Well I went over to your place to visit you, but Annabelle told me you were staying here. I decided I could see two of my boys out of three. How is Mikey by the way?”

 

Frank smiles hugely and Gerard pulls her towards the sofa.

 

“He’s good Ma, he always talks about you. He misses you just as much as we do.”

                                               

She sits down and sits down her purse.

 

“That’s nice to hear. So Frankie… care to tell me what’s going on? I couldn’t get a word out of that child, Annabelle.”

 

Frank sighs and shakes his head.

 

“It’s a very long and most disturbing story to tell my mother.”

 

“Well…”

 

She turns to Gerard.

 

“I know you know what’s going on so could you tell me Gerard.”

 

He smiles down at her.

 

“Well your son’s wife stole his sperm and got herself pregnant.”

 

Linda’s eyes grew as big as saucers.

 

“What a horribly unorthodox thing to do to someone. What is wrong with that child? I warned you about her when she asked you to give up your dreams.”

 

“Mother.”

 

Gerard glances at Frank quickly and vice versa.

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you… I quit my job and I’m doing music again.”

 

She places her hand on her chest and look between the boys.

 

“You don’t tell me anything anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry mother. I’ve just been so busy.”

 

“Yeah, with sperm girl. You know you could call at least once to check in like you used to do.”

 

“Okay, I will. I promise.”

 

She smiles, satisfied with his answer, and picks up the glass on the table. She sips the wine and nods approvingly.

 

“Still an amazing vintner I see Gerard.”

 

He smiles and boasts a bit.

 

“Thanks Ma.”

 

Frank mocks Gerard and his mother hits his leg.

 

“So when did you quit your job?”

 

“Three weeks ago.”

 

“And I’m just now learning this bit of information. When we’re you going to tell me; once I saw you on television?”

 

Frank shrugs slowly.

 

“Well that would be a pretty great way for you to find out.”

 

Gerard laughs and his mother swats at his leg next.

 

“You two.”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“What are you going to do about the baby?”

 

“There’s nothing I can do except raise them and love them to the best of my ability.”

 

She smiles brightly and Gerard never has to wonder where Frank gets it from.

 

“I know it was a weird thing for her to do, but… I’m going to be a grandmother.”

 

Frank laughs and Gerard rubs her shoulder.

 

“I was wondering how long it’d be before you started giggling about that.”

 

Frank laughs again, but this time at Gerard.

 

“So was I.”

 

They both smile at each other and hold their gazes. Linda looks between the two of them and notices the connection. She hits her legs and grabs her purse.

 

“Well… I’d better be going. I expect to hear from all of you boys once a week and a visit once a month wouldn’t hurt so much either.”

 

Gerard and Frank both look at her and nod.

 

“Anything for you Ma. It was nice seeing you.”

 

She kisses Gerard on the cheek and then Frank and heads for the door.

 

“I’m sure.”

 

They laugh and Gerard opens the door for her. They all walk out of the house and to Linda’s car. Gerard opens the door and she climbs inside. He closes the door and she starts up her car. She puts on her belt and rolls down the window.

 

“You boys take care and you get home as soon as you can. I know you’re upset with her, but you have a child to think about now. Your father and I had our differences, but when I got pregnant with you he was there to take care of me day and night.”

 

“You got pregnant the correct way, mother.”

 

“I know. I’m just saying don’t spend too much time away. Okay?”

 

Frank nods and she rolls her window back up. She waves and they wave back and then she’s off. They go back into the house and back over to where they originally we’re. Gerard gets on the floor and Frank sits back on the sofa. He picks up his pad and begins writing again while Gerard starts working on his wine.

 

**************************************************

 

“Do you think I should go home now?”

 

Gerard looks down at Frank in his arms.

 

“I think you should go when you’re ready. I know we keep saying that she’s pregnant, but you’re right; she did something very unforgivable and weird. I’ve never heard of a married woman having to steal her husband’s sperm and…”

 

“Gerard, Gerard. Okay.”

 

Gerard laughs and Frank chuckles.

 

“I just really don’t know how to overlook what she did. I’m so… mad. How could she do that?”

 

Gerard runs his hand soothingly over Frank’s back.

 

“I really don’t know Frankie.”

 

“I mean, like, isn’t that against the law or something? That should be a crime along with fraud. She’s a fraud! She pretended to be totally sane to get me to marry her and now all of her crazy is just jumping out all at once.”

 

Gerard laughs softly at Frank.

 

“It’ll be okay. You’ll figure it out, you always do.”

 

Frank sighs and stands up. He stretches and yawns and Gerard smiles.

 

“Tired?”

 

“A little bit. Wanna go to your room and watch a movie?”

 

Gerard nods and stands up.

 

“Yeah, sure. Let me just make some popcorn.”

 

He walks to the kitchen with Frank right behind him. Frank leans on the counter as Gerard grabs a bowl and a pan of kernels. He turns on the stove and sits it on top. They love the old fashioned way of making popcorn.

 

“Let’s go to a new diner tomorrow. I ran across it driving back from work today.”

 

“Sure, that’ll be cool. Where is it?”

 

“Across the way. It takes about five minutes to get there on a good day. You could take me to work and then pick me up and we can go straight there.”

 

Gerard shrugs not minding one bit about taking Frank to work and picking him up. Frank used to do that very thing for him for a year during college.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Okay, cool. I’m going to go put on a movie.”

 

Frank runs his hand over Gerard’s back as he walks away and Gerard actually fucking trembles from the touch.

 

“Get it the fuck together Gerard.”

 

Frank pokes his head back into the kitchen, scaring the shit out of Gerard.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“I was talking to myself. Go on and put on the movie.”

 

Frank smiles and disappears again. Gerard goes back to making their popcorn to keep his mind from wandering.


	17. Gone Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello gentlemen, how may I be of service?”
> 
> Gerard looks up from his menu and starts placing his order. The whole time he’s talking Frank can’t help but notice the way the guy who happens to be named Benedict is staring at Gerard. He’s more so taking him in than actually taking his order and Frank must admit he’s a little bit jealous. Sure Gerard is gorgeous and people look at him that way all the time, but this time Gerard’s actually smiling back; usually he never gives them the time of day.
> 
> “And anything for your husband?”
> 
> Frank rolls his eyes at the old trick he’s pulling. Gerard laughs and looks at Frank finally.
> 
> “Oh Frankie isn’t my husband. He’s my best friend.”
> 
> The man smiles again and nods.
> 
> “I see. Well that’s wonderful.”
> 
> Frank looks up at the man.
> 
> “Is it?”
> 
> “Yeah… I mean, I usually don’t do this, but… I would like to give him my number and well… it’s good he’s not attached.”
> 
> “Except he is.”
> 
> Gerard swats at Frank’s arm making Frank scowl at him.
> 
> “Frankie’s kidding. I’m single and I wouldn’t mind taking your number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, the charger to Frerard was missing, but it's now been found so here's you guy's update. Again, I'm sorry about the wait.
> 
> Chapter title: Gone Already by Faith Evans.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank and Gerard are seated at the diner like they’d planned the day before. They’ve just arrived and so far they really like it. The decorating and the whole vibe of it all is like Grease and that makes them both ecstatic. They’re scanning the menus for something new to try.

“This is pretty damn awesome, Frankie.”

“I know! I didn’t even know it was this nice inside. I just knew from the outside that we had to go. Plus we’re always going to the same old places so I thought a change of scenery would be nice.”

Gerard smiles and nods.

“Well you were right.”

Just then a man comes over to the table, in his early twenties Frank will assume, with his pad.

“Hello gentlemen, how may I be of service?”

Gerard looks up from his menu and starts placing his order. The whole time he’s talking Frank can’t help but notice the way the guy who happens to be named Benedict is staring at Gerard. He’s more so taking him in than actually taking his order and Frank must admit he’s a little bit jealous. Sure Gerard is gorgeous and people look at him that way all the time, but this time Gerard’s actually smiling back; usually he never gives them the time of day.

“And anything for your _husband_?”

Frank rolls his eyes at the old trick he’s pulling. Gerard laughs and looks at Frank finally.

“Oh Frankie isn’t my husband. He’s my best friend.”

The man smiles again and nods.

“I see. Well that’s wonderful.”

Frank looks up at the man.

_ “Is it?” _

“Yeah… I mean, I usually don’t do this, but… I would like to give him my number and well… it’s good he’s not attached.”

“Except he is.”

Gerard swats at Frank’s arm making Frank scowl at him.

“Frankie’s kidding. I’m single and I wouldn’t mind taking your number.”

Frank’s mouth falls open and he can’t even mask the hurt etched across his face. He knows that he’s married and he knows that he and Gerard have no ties to each other, but it’s obvious Gerard feels something for Frank. It’s so obvious and yet he’s getting someone’s number in front of his face. He’s spent the past months flirting with Frank and having this connection they can’t explain only to pick up some waiter at a diner. Frank’s instantly wishing he hadn’t brought up this diner.

“Hey, Frankie… what would you like?”

Frank doesn’t look at Gerard; instead he keeps his head down and looks for a reason to get away from the situation for a moment.

“I uh… I have to go to the bathroom.”

He stands up and puts his menu on the table. Benedict points to the bathroom.

“It’s right over…”

“Yeah, I see it.”

Frank cuts him off and then glances at Gerard.

“You know what I like, just order something small. I’m not really hungry.”

“You said you were starving before we…”

“And now I’m not.”

With that Frank walks away from the table briskly and into the bathroom.

*****Gerard’s POV*****

After Gerard finishes putting in Frank’s order Benedict leaves him to his thoughts. He doesn’t understand what just happened with Frank, but he’s going to be sure to ask him. A small part of him thinks there’s a possibility that Frank’s jealous, but Gerard can’t imagine that he would be. He’s married and Gerard has a right to date people. They have no ties to each other so why would Frank be jealous unless he wants him.

“No way.”

He sits there shaking his head to himself. There’s no way that Frank could want him the way he wants Frank. Sure they have their moments, but the other moments are things they’ve grown up always doing. Like when they cuddle and hug each other or share food; that’s not out of the ordinary, they’ve always done that. There are moments where Gerard feels electricity between them, though, but he knows nothing can come of it.

Frank is married and he’s been waiting for him to leave her for some time now, but now they have a child on the way; Gerard just doesn’t see that happening anymore. How long is he supposed to wait until it’s too long? How long is he supposed to flirt with Frank until it’s too much? He doesn’t do it just to do it. He actually wants Frank, but it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere, and he can’t make Frank leave her.

He sees Benedict coming back to the table with their coffee and notices Frank isn’t back yet. He sits it on the table and asks Gerard if he’d like cream and sugar. Gerard agrees and he’s off to go fetch them some. As soon as he comes back he sees Frank leaving the bathroom finally. He looks sad and Gerard just wants to flat out ask him right now what’s wrong.

“Your order will be ready shortly. Is there anything else you may need during the waiting process?”

“No, thank you.”

*****Mixed POV*****

“Privacy would be nice.”

Frank says from behind Benedict and he turns around.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry.”

He leaves the table and Frank sits back down.

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine.”

Frank picks up his coffee and starts drinking it. It’s hot as hell, but he doesn’t even care at the moment, he’s so upset.

“I was thinking… maybe today would be a good day to go back home.”

Gerard is shocked to hear that and very disappointed.

“I thought you were going to give it some more time.”

“I was, but then I thought about it some more and changed my mind.”

Frank thinks it’s definitely time for him to go home. His feelings for Gerard is growing too strong and he can’t sit by and watch Gerard collect numbers and talk to them over the phone. He had planned to stay for about two more weeks, but now he just doesn’t know how things are going to go in those two weeks. Maybe he’s being dramatic, but he can’t stand by while someone romances Gerard and he should be able to. He’s married and they’re only best friends. 

The fact that he can’t do that proves that he needs to separate himself from Gerard and let him live his life. He knows Gerard feels something for him, but he’s married and he doesn’t see that changing anytime soon so he’s going to go back to his wife and focus on her. A huge part of him wishes he could just tell Gerard how he feels and go from there, but he has a child to think about now. He can’t just up and leave Annabelle no matter how much he’s been feeling like he should recently. He’s kept those thoughts to himself and maybe it’s a good thing he did.

“Oh… okay. Well I hope it all works out for you.”

Gerard can’t help feeling sad and defeated. He thought he’d have Frank around for a longer time and he’d planned so many things for them to do, but now it’s all ending. Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten the guy’s number, but he doesn’t know if that’s the problem for sure. It has to be though, because that’s when Frank’s whole demeanor changed.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Frank denies it, because he didn’t do anything wrong, he’s single and he can do what he wants. Frank just wishes he hadn’t spent the past months making him fall for him only to get someone’s number later on. Frank guesses he can’t fully fault him since he’s still married.

“It’s nothing. Can we just get our food to go and go back to your place so I can pack?”

Gerard just nods and slouches in his seat across from Frank.

__________________________________________________

Gerard sits Frank’s bag on the floor next to his bed. He had packed all of his things for him while Frank talked to Annabelle in private. He sits on his bed and looks at the door when he sees Frank open it and walk inside.

“I finished packing for you.”

“Thank you.”

Frank goes over to his bag, but Gerard stops him by wrapping his arm around Frank’s waist and pulling him towards the bed.

“Sit down for a moment.”

Frank stares down at Gerard for a moment before giving in and sitting down.

“I want to talk to you.”

Frank clears his throat and nods without looking at Gerard.

“Sure.”

“Today at the diner… everything was fine at first and then things shifted. Can you please tell me what happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Frankie…”

Gerard takes Frank’s hand and he pulls it back. That’s never really happened before and Gerard covers up his disappointment.

“You’ve never lied to me before so please don’t start now.”

Frank can’t look at Gerard when he makes his confession so he keeps his head down.

“I didn’t like seeing that guy flirt with you.”

Gerard’s suspicions are confirmed and he sighs.

“But why? People flirt with me all of the time.”

“Because you and I have been getting closer and I just… I didn’t like that you actually flirted back. You took his number and you’re going to call him, because you’re not that guy, and I don’t want to be here when you do. I think we need to separate ourselves for a while.”

“But you said yourself that nothing can come between us. _You_ said that.”

“That was before I started falling for you.”

Gerard’s jaw drops so far open he thinks Satan is going to have to bring it back up to him from the hounds of hell.

“You’re falling for _me_?”

“Come on, don’t tell me you don’t feel it. Unless you really don’t and it’s all been in my mind.”

“No… I… I never thought you could love me in that way. I always thought you would never see me in that light.”

“I think I always have… I just didn’t notice it until now.”

Gerard can’t believe anything that’s coming from Frank’s mouth. All of these years of thinking Frank could never love him and being in denial was for nothing. He could’ve had Frank and he could’ve been living happily ever after with him already. Instead they’re sitting here, Frank in a marriage, and Gerard getting numbers.

“Frankie… I’ve…”

He hesitates with what he’s about to say and Frank finally looks at him.

“What?”

“I’ve been in love with you for a long time now.”

Frank gasps softly at the declaration.

“Why didn’t you…”

“I couldn’t and the only reason I did just now is because I don’t want you to think I don’t care for you. You mean the world to me, but you’re married, and I can’t wait for you forever. I used to think I could, but then she got pregnant and I…”

“So why did you make me fall? If you weren’t going to catch me why did you continue on?”

Gerard can feel his heart breaking into a million pieces and he feels awful. He can see the hurt and pain he’s putting Frank through and he doesn’t like it. Frank’s right, he should’ve stopped with the advances, but he wants Frank so badly he wasn’t thinking like that. He wasn’t thinking at all; that's what Frank does to him.

“I just liked the attention from you and the closeness. It’s a feeling I’ve always wanted with you and I was selfish.”

Frank looks as if he’s on the verge of tears.

“I’ve wanted to tell you so many times and I thought you could just tell. I thought you could sense it. It’s why I wanted you to leave her before it got this far. I wanted you and I would’ve told you if you would’ve left her… but you didn’t. I can’t ask you to leave her for me.”

“Why not?”

“Because Frank… if you really wanted to leave her you would’ve. She treats you like crap most times and you stay with her. If you didn’t leave her for the abuse she puts you through why would you leave her for me?”

“You never gave me the chance to make that decision.”

Frank was right and Gerard knew it. He gets down on his knees in front of Frank and looks him in his eyes.

“If I begged you to leave her right now… would you?”

The first tear falls down Frank’s cheek and he feels like crap. He reaches forward and rubs Gerard’s cheek.

“I should go.”

Gerard takes a deep breath and nods. He reaches forward and caresses Frank's cheek softly. He leans forward and kisses the tear on his cheek and sighs. His heart is breaking so badly right now and this is a feeling he's never felt before and this is the feeling he was trying to avoid.

“Yeah.”

Frank stands up and goes to grab his bag. Gerard watches, sadly, as he leaves the room. He can hear the door shut in the distance and then that’s when he starts crying. They admitted how they feel about each other and then he lost Frank before even having him.


	18. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, Frankie. Just… please. It’ll feel so good for the both of us.”
> 
> Frank pushes her off of him and stands up. She looks up at him from the floor and pouts.
> 
> “Why are you making me beg? Do you like it?”
> 
> “Anna…”
> 
> “Is that what turns you on? Do you want me to be bad for you?”
> 
> Frank had never seen her like this before and while it was a turn on it was also a turn off. She gets on her knees and starts crawling towards him.
> 
> “I’ll beg.”
> 
> She reaches up for Frank’s belt and tries to undo it but he grabs her hand in the process.
> 
> “Please, Frankie. I want you so bad.”
> 
> “No you don’t.”
> 
> She nods and moves her head into his crotch.
> 
> “I do, you have no idea.”
> 
> Frank pushes her back again and shakes his head at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding.

*****Frank’s POV*****

It’s been a week since Frank’s been home and all he’s done is argue with Annabelle; every fight being worse than the last. Each time they fought he had to force himself not to go back to Gerard’s house. They still talk every day, but he doesn’t think they should be around each other and things are way different between the two of them now. It’s as if them admitting their feelings for each other caused a shift in their relationship. Frank doesn’t like it, but he’d rather talk to Gerard about it in person, so they sat up a day to see each other so they could talk.

Right now Frank’s wishing it was this day, because Annabelle has only gotten worse and now she’s using her hormones as the reason. Frank knows that it’s a possibility, but he also knows it’s not the whole reason. Whenever things would get really bad he’d lock himself away in the attic and she never questioned it. They haven’t even been sleeping in the same bed, because although Frank decided to go home he really isn’t over his anger, and being home makes it worse. He’s been sleeping on the couch or in the attic when he’s up late writing music and he’s perfectly fine with that.

Annabelle can’t understand why Frank doesn’t want to make love to her. It’s as if what she did has been totally erased from her mind and she’s just horny now. She’s in her second trimester and that’s totally normal; Frank’s looked it up, but he isn’t about to satisfy her when his heart isn’t in it. He remembers the argument from an hour ago and he’s still proud of himself for not giving in. She said some pretty hurtful shit, too and that just made him even more proud of himself.

**********FLASHBACK**********

“Please, Frankie. Just… please. It’ll feel so good for the both of us.”

Frank pushes her off of him and stands up. She looks up at him from the floor and pouts.

“Why are you making me beg? Do you like it?”

“Anna…”

“Is that what turns you on? Do you want me to be bad for you?”

Frank had never seen her like this before and while it was a turn on it was also a turn off. She gets on her knees and starts crawling towards him.

“I’ll beg.”

She reaches up for Frank’s belt and tries to undo it but he grabs her hand in the process.

“Please, Frankie. I want you so bad.”

“No you don’t.”

She nods and moves her head into his crotch.

“I do, you have no idea.”

Frank pushes her back again and shakes his head at her.

“Look at you. This isn’t you. You don’t beg me to have sex.”

“Yeah, because I never have to.”

“That was before I knew what you were capable of. You don’t beg and you certainly don’t crawl. This is you hormones and nothing else.”

She huffs and looks at him angrily.

“Stop pretending I never want you. I always want you. We have a very healthy sex life.”

“We do, but you never want me like this.”

“It’s been damn near a month. I want to have sex. Why won’t you just please me?”

“Because everything isn’t about you. I don’t want to have sex with you. I don’t even want to be around you if we’re being honest.”

“Yeah?”

She scowls at him and stands up.

“Well if we’re being honest I can just fuck someone else.”

“Go ahead! Please give me a reason to kill your ass!”

Annabelle’s completely astonished at what he said. Frank knows she’s probably just talking shit, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. He can’t even bare to think of her cheating on him.

“Maybe you should go back with Gerard.”

“Why? So you can have the house to yourself to fuck who you want.”

“That’s exactly why and maybe he’ll even be better than you.”

Frank’s jaw clenches and he swears he can see red.

“Leave, Anna. Get away from me now.”

“As you wish. I don’t want to be around you no way.”

She walks away and Frank punches a hole through their wall. She looks at the hole and back at Frank and then scurries off.

**********END FLASHBACK***********

Frank’s holding his phone contemplating on calling Gerard. He really misses him and honestly he’s what he needs right now. He just needs to be around someone who genuinely loves him and his mother and father is in another state. He sighs and dials Gerard’s number.

*****Mixed POV*****

“Hey, Frankie.”

“Hey.”

Gerard can hear everything in Frank’s voice telling him that things aren’t going too smoothly with him. He says the only thing he’s grown accustomed to saying over all these years…

“Come over.”

“On my way.”

Frank hangs up the phone and stands up. He walks around the attic, putting things back where they belong, and then turns off the light and heads out. He grabs a few things and his jacket and leaves the house without bothering to tell Annabelle where he’d be going. He knows that she’s capable of figuring it out without him having to draw a picture for her.

__________________________________________________

“I can’t believe she would say that.”

Gerard looks sympathetically at Frank; he had just finished telling him what’s been going on back home. Frank shrugs and shakes his head, leaning back onto the sofa with his head raised to the ceiling.

“You know how she is; I’m not even surprised anymore.”

Frank sighs deeply and looks over at Gerard. He reaches across the chair and touches his hand softly.

“I’ve really missed you and I know we were supposed to wait to see each other, but I’m glad you let me come over now. I just really needed to be around someone who actually appreciates me.”

Gerard rubs his thumb over Frank’s knuckles and smiles a little.

“You know you’re always welcomed here. That whole day set up thing was bogus at best.”

Frank chuckles a little and sniffs.

“I know we haven’t talked and smoothed everything out yet, but I was really hoping you could hold me like you do. You know… love me like you do. We can talk then if you’d like.”

Gerard looks Frank in his eyes and nods. He kisses his hand and stands up. He pulls Frank off the sofa and walks them towards his bedroom. When they’re inside Frank kicks off his shoes and Gerard removes his slippers and climbs into his bed. 

He opens his arms and Frank smiles and climb in alongside him. He snuggles into the crook of Gerard’s neck and breathes a sigh of relief and comfort. Gerard smiles down at him and kisses his forehead. He understands and feels the same way Frank does. They really missed each other despite everything and Frank knows he was stupid to react the way he did that day. 

“I’m sorry for being so childish.”

Gerard shrugs and drags his thumb back and forth over Frank’s forearm.

“It’s okay. I know how you get when you’re jealous.”

Frank giggles. 

“What do you mean? I don’t get jealous.”

“Oh, yes you do. You have in the past when it’s come to me.”

Frank laughs and looks up at Gerard.

“Name one time.”

Gerard bops Frank’s nose with his finger and smiles at him.

“I will.”

**********FLASHBACK**********

Frank stands across the park staring at his best friend. They had plans that day, but then Gerard had called him and cancelled on him. He told him that he was sick and wouldn’t be able to go with him to the concert later that day so you can understand Frank’s fuming anger as he watched him laugh on a bench with some boy he’d never seen before. Frank marched over to him, closing the huge gap between them and letting his presence be known. Gerard was the first to spot Frank and he smiled. 

“Hey Frankie.”

Frank furrows his brows and Gerard only just realizes what it must look like to Frank.

“Oh…”

“Who’s this and why are you here with him? I thought you were too sick to come out.”

The boy looked between the two wearing a very confused expression.

“Is this your boyfriend or something?”

Gerard laughs, because everyone usually jumps to that assumption right off the bat.

“No, Frankie’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, the best friend that you lied to; for nothing.”

Frank rolls his eyes in the boy’s direction and the boy has to laugh.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what’s going on. What does he mean?”

“I _meeean_ …”

Frank mocks him with his hands on his hips.

“My best friend stood me up for someone who wasn’t even important enough to tell me about.”

The boy scoffed at Frank and then looked at Gerard.

“You two clearly need to talk about something so I’m just going to go. Tell Auntie Donna I said hello.”

The boy stood up and hugged Gerard.

“It was nice running into you and I’ll be sure to tell my parents you’ll be visiting again soon. They’ll be very happy to see you.”

The boy walked away and Frank sat down.

“Auntie Donna? Was that…”

“My cousin; Stuart. You met him when we were very young.”

“Yeah… that rings a bell.”

“I ran into him on my way back from getting some soup.”

Gerard shows Frank the bag.

“He moved back from college. He graduated last year.”

Frank hit himself in the forehead and blushed.

“I’m such an idiot.”

Gerard laughs softly and puts his arms around Frank’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Frankie. It’s endearing.”

“I just thought you lied to me so you could hang out with him or something. I should’ve known you would never do that to me, though.”

Gerard stands up with a smile still attached to his lips.

“Let’s go back to my place and you can make me this soup to apologize to me.”

Frank stands up and takes it form Gerard.

“Sure thing, bestie.”

**********FLASHBACK**********

Frank continues to laugh as Gerard finishes reminiscing on the memory.

“You were so incredibly jealous.”

“I was always a little territorial of you.”

Gerard chuckles bitterly.

“A little?”

Frank shrugs.

“Okay, maybe a lot.”

Frank snuggles into Gerard more.

“How did your date go with him?”

Gerard shrugs and runs his fingers mindlessly through Frank’s hair.

“It was pretty okay. I found out that he doesn’t like Batman though.”

“I knew there was a reason why I didn’t like him. Never trust a person who doesn’t like Batman.”

Gerard laughs and kisses Frank’s forehead.

“I guess that’s a testament to why I trust you so much, because you love Batman with every ounce of your being.”

Frank smiles proudly and giggles.

“So are you going to overlook that huge flaw and go out on a date with him again?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I think he and I will be better off as friends. We don’t have a lot in common at all.”

“Opposites attract.”

“Yeah, but only for a little while. One day you’ll stop being able to find the medium and want to kill each other. Someone might not be attracted to the mess you leave all over the place versus being with someone who leaves just as much of a mess as you do.”

“You always have a unique way of looking at things.”

“I like to think so.”

Frank sighs contently.

“You’ll find someone perfect for you. At least he’s nice to look at.”

“He is, but there’s someone already clouding my view of him.”

Frank looks up at Gerard.

“Who?”

Gerard leans down and kisses his nose softly.

“My beautiful and perfect best friend. He has these killer eyes and this winning smile. His personality is out of this world and I’ve been growing accustomed to him for all of my life. He’s kind of perfect for me.”

Frank takes a deep breath and keeps looking at Gerard.

“I’m sorry I can’t be with you…”

Gerard cuts him off.

“You’ve always been with me and you always will be. We don’t need a title to know how we feel about each other. We don’t need everything else to feel the electricity.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want it so badly. I know you do too. I wish I could give you all of me.”

Gerard runs his thumb along Frank’s bottom lip. Frank kisses it and Gerard smiles.

“I already have way more of you than I ever thought I’d have.”

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and hugs him tightly to his chest. He’s so glad they can move past everything and still remain close even after knowing how they feel for each other. 


	19. In Your Arms, I Feel Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do we keep coming to this point?”
> 
> “When two people have a strong connection like we do it just happens. It’s like a moth to a flame. Batman to Robin.”
> 
> Frank chuckles and smiles at Gerard.
> 
> “You know the way to my heart.”
> 
> “That’s why we keep coming to this point.”
> 
> Frank nods to Gerard and reaches for him.
> 
> “I’ll behave… I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this, I stayed up all night to get this out and I have to work at eleven. Love ya's.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Gerard’s POV*****

Gerard wakes to the sound of Frank’s soft snoring coming up from the crook of his neck. He’s drooling a little too and that makes Gerard smile sleepily. He pulls back a little and looks down at Frank’s sleeping face. He looks so peaceful and he’s dead to the world. Gerard feels bad knowing that Frank hasn’t been getting a good night’s rest. 

Frank told Gerard all about the nights he would toss and turn on the sofas he slept on in the house instead of sleeping comfortably in the bed he shared with his wife. He wishes Frank had just come back when it first started, but he didn’t want to push him into something he may not have wanted. He also knew if Frank found out he was leaving him home alone to go on a date with Benedict it would possibly just end badly with Frank going back home anyway or to a hotel; Gerard didn’t want that for Frank. He didn’t want to cause him that kind of pain. Either way Frank’s still back with him and he’s happy about that.

Gerard runs his finger over Frank’s jawline and he moves a little. Gerard keeps doing it despite that causing Frank to yawn and stretch. He watches as Frank turns in his arms and pushes back into him. He grips Gerard’s hand and started snoring quietly again. Gerard puts his face on top of Frank’s and move into him.

Frank moves again and pushes back into Gerard. He can’t ignore Frank’s ass on his cock anymore and he moans quietly. Frank lets out a sound, content sigh and Gerard takes in a deep breath. Frank leans his head back and Gerard’s face shifts to his neck. He just stays there, breathing into him and taking him in. 

The feel of Frank molded to his body was getting to him tenfold and he knew he should probably create a space between them soon. He didn’t move just yet and Frank moved back into him again. Gerard moaned out this time and he felt Frank reaching back and holding the back of his neck. Frank pushes back again and this time he’s the one that moans. He takes in a sharp breath and keeps pushing back.

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank doesn’t feel fully sleep anymore and he’s sure he can feel himself getting hot and turned on by Gerard. He knows this is wrong, but it feels so right and he can’t stop himself from moving back again and again. He can feel Gerard getting hard on him and he can hear how much he wants him. He can feel Gerard’s fingers gripping into his hip. He turns his face and his mouth is close to Gerard’s now; they can feel each other’s breaths ghosting over their lips.

Gerard moans moves his hand up to Frank’s jaw. He grips it and God does he want to kiss Frank. He wants to explore him and find out what makes him tick, but he knows he can’t do that. He uses all of his strength to pull away from Frank and stand up. He’s super hard and Frank’s now turning around and adjusting his eyes to the dark. 

It’s only five a.m. and not much light is shining into the room yet. Frank looks down and blushes. He can’t believe he pushed himself on Gerard like that and he feels like crap. He knows he has to make things right between them before they can even go wrong. He gets on his knees on the bed and bites his lip nervously. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gerard nods and shrugs I off. It’s not completely Frank’s fault. Gerard had a huge part in it too and he would admit to that.

“It was my fault too.”

Frank looked up at Gerard and sighed.

“How do we keep coming to this point?”

“When two people have a strong connection like we do it just happens. It’s like a moth to a flame. Batman to Robin.”

Frank chuckles and smiles at Gerard.

“You know the way to my heart.”

“That’s why we keep coming to this point.”

Frank nods to Gerard and reaches for him.

“I’ll behave… I promise.”

Gerard smiles and takes Frank’s hand. He climbs back on the bed and they lay down facing each other. Gerard stares into Frank’s eyes and now it’s his turn to blush. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Frank smiles and looks down.

“Thanks Gee.”

“I’m just telling you the truth.”

Gerard lifts Frank’s chin with his pointer finger and makes eye contact with him.

“I also want to tell you something else. Can I do that?”

Frank nods slowly and keeps his eyes on Gerard’s.

“All those times that you’ve been hurt in your life only made me want to take care of you more. I always felt the need to protect you and if I couldn’t I could at least be your shoulder, you know, your person.”

Frank smiles and nods again because he does know.

“I always yearned to tell you how I felt and then when I finally got the courage you met Annabelle.”

Gerard broke eye contact at mentioning Frank’s wife.

“It hurt so bad to see you fall for her instead of me. I wanted you so badly, but I couldn’t tell you and risk you rejecting me for her. I never thought you could look at me the way you looked at her. I thought I saw it when I was going to tell you and then… you know.”

Frank bites his lip and looks at Gerard sadly.

“I’m telling you now because I want you to know. I can’t let you get away from me again and I’m not asking you to leave her… but I am asking you to listen to me and decide with your heart where you want to be with me. Because you look at me the way you used to look at her. You’re in love with me and you don’t look at her like that anymore.”

Frank nods and moves closer to Gerard. He takes him into his arms happily and sighs contently.

“I love you, Frankie.”

Gerard squeezes him more.

“I’m so deep in love with you.”

“I’ve been thinking about leaving her for a long time; before I even realized how I felt for you. Things have just been getting worse.”

Gerard looks down at Frank and smiles sympathetically.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ll be okay. I know I will. It’s just… how do I leave her now? She’s carrying my child.”

Gerard sighs and pulls back from Frank.

“I knew you’d play that card. Don’t you think it’d be worse to raise a child in a tainted environment?”

Frank just rolls his eyes.

“Don’t _you_ think I’ve thought of that? I’m not as stupid as you think I am.”

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth. I never said that I think you’re stupid.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Don’t do that, Frank. Don’t turn this around on me to ignore the real problem.”

“And just what is the real problem?”

“Your wife, it seems.”

Frank doesn’t know what to say to that so he doesn’t say anything at all. 

“I’m not trying to pressure you, I just want you to be able to tell me where we stand, sooner than later.”

“I understand that Gerard. Can you just be my best friend for now?”

Gerard nods and moves back towards Frank.

“Come here.”

Frank does as he’s told and snuggles back into Gerard.

“I always feel safe in your arms.”

“That’s how it should be.”

“And I’m falling deeper in love with you right now.”

 

Gerard's heart swells at the declaration.


	20. You Are Everything, And Everything Is You / Your Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surprised to see you here.”
> 
> Frank rolls his eyes, knowing she couldn’t wait to start in on him.
> 
> “Hello Anna.”
> 
> “Whatever Frank. Why didn’t you call to check up on me?”
> 
> He sat his keys down and shrugged off his jacket.
> 
> “The same reason why you hadn’t done the same.”
> 
> “You’re not the one who’s pregnant.”
> 
> “But I sure am the one you stole the sperm from to get that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving.
> 
> Chapter title: You Are Everything by Mary J. Blige / Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank walks into his home with Gerard behind him. He’s surprised to see Annabelle’s oldest friend sitting on the sofa. She lives in San Diego so she rarely comes around without a good reason. Frank’s standing there trying to figure out what that reason is until Gerard nudges him into the door more so he can close it behind them. He finally gets it closed and waves at Annabelle.

“Surprised to see you here.”

Frank rolls his eyes, knowing she couldn’t wait to start in on him.

_ “Hello Anna.” _

“Whatever Frank. Why didn’t you call to check up on me?”

He sat his keys down and shrugged off his jacket.

“The same reason why you hadn’t done the same.”

“ _You’re_ not the one who’s pregnant.”

“But I sure am the one you stole the sperm from to get that way.”

Both of their friends stared between the two without saying anything. They glanced at each other briefly before looking between the two again.

“Look, I just came to get my books.”

“Yeah, because God forbid you come here for your wife.”

Frank storms closer to the sofa and stares down at her.

“What do you want from me, Annabelle!? Every single time we’re together you tear me the fuck down and then pretend it never happened and think it’s okay! Newsflash… it’s not!”

“And you ignoring me and staying away from me is better!? You won’t even make love to me!”

She yelled up at him and it’s as if she forgot about the other two guests in the room.

“We need to figure out what we’re doing here.”

Frank shakes his head and looks towards the hallway.

“Right now I’m getting my books and leaving again.”

With that Frank walked away. Annabelle watched him and sighed when he disappeared. She falls back into the sofa and shakes her head. Her best friend reaches over and rubs her thigh.

“It’ll be fine. You have me until it is.”

“You can’t do what I want my husband to do.”

“I know, but I can love you. I also can’t believe he won’t have sex with you.”

Annabelle scratches her head and sighs again.

“Yeah, that’s been happening.”

“I heard most men love having sex with pregnant women because it feels better.”

Gerard furrows his brows at Meredith.

“Yeah, I know. He seems to want to miss out on that, though.”

He wants to go and join Frank, but he also wants to continue listening to what they say about his best friend.

“I don’t know how you do it. I know your hormones are raging.”

Annabelle gives her the “girl” look and her best friend scoffs and actually rolls her neck.

“You have no idea.”

“If that were me I’d hunt around.”

“Mere! That’s my husband you’re talking about. I’m not going to cheat on him. Besides… I really, really want him and only him.”

Gerard looks down and tries not to make eye contact with the girls. He remains quiet and feeling a little guilty. He knows that Frank’s been very turned on by him and that he’s questioning their marriage and all she wants is him to want her. Gerard can’t help but feel guilty.

“Well he must be doing something right.”

“From the start.”

The girls giggle and Gerard now feels like he’s watching Frank with his clothes off as he comes down the hallway.

“What’s up?”

The girls finally turn around at the sound of Frank’s voice and realize that Gerard was listening the whole time. Gerard can see the recognition and feels insulted and invisible. He stumbles and clears his throat.

“U-uh, nothing, nothing.”

“Okay, well…”

Frank turns and looks at Meredith.

“I’m sorry for being so rude; it’s nice to see you Meredith.”

“Always a gentleman. It’s nice to see you too, sweetie.”

Gerard wants to roll his eyes at her. She’s acting as if she hadn’t just told Annabelle to cheat on him. Frank smiles and grabs his jacket. He hands his books to Gerard and slipped on his jacket.

“I have an appointment for the baby this Friday, if you care to be a father you can show up here to take me. We have to be there by noon.”

“I’ll be there; you can drive yourself since I don’t _care_ to be a husband.”

Everyone in the room besides Frank was very shocked and wearing the same expressions on their faces. 

“That’s fine.”

She turns back around on the sofa and Meredith shakes her head at Frank.

“I understand you’re upset, but maybe it’s time to move on.”

Gerard jumps in to defend Frank against Meredith.

“Yeah, maybe it is. He should move on and maybe she should too; without him.”

“I think that’s up to them to decide.”

“So maybe you should’ve kept your mouth shut.”

Gerard and Meredith stared each other down.

“Let’s go Gee.”

Before anyone could say anything else Frank pulled Gerard out the door.

**************************************************

“I wrote a song for my child. I know it’s early, but it just kind of flowed out of me.”

“Do you want to play it for me?”

“Maybe later. I need to tweak it a little more first. I’ll let you hear it as soon as I do.”

Gerard smiles at Frank who’s lying with his head hanging off the foot of the bed and on Gerard’s shoulder where he’s seated on the floor; sketching.

“Are you getting excited about the child?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Gerard smiles again and nods.

“That’s good. I can’t wait to be an Uncle… maybe a stepdad.”

Frank sits up and turns on his stomach and looks at Gerard.

“Stepdad huh?”

Gerard looks at Frank and shakes his head yeah.

“We’ll see.”

Gerard smiles.

“I wish I could kiss you.”

“We’ve kissed before while I was with Annabelle.”

“Yeah, but… there’s too much love and want between us right now and…”

Frank nods and cuts Gerard off.

“You’re right.”

They both sat there and nodded to themselves. Frank looks down at Gerard again.

“It would just be a quick peck, like always.”

“Yeah.”

Gerard doesn’t move though. He’s stuck in place on the floor. He sees Frank moving forward and he still doesn’t move. Frank takes Gerard’s face in his hands and kisses him softly, pulling away after three seconds too long. Gerard isn’t breathing and he feels like he’s levitating. 

“Wow.”

He says breathily and Frank nods and looks into his eyes.

“Yeah.”

Gerard puts down his book, turns on his knees and leans up into Frank. He wants to taste his skin, find all of Frank’s spots, but he fucking can’t and it’s so frustrating. He pulls Frank into a tight hug. He rests his head on Frank’s stomach and sighs as he feels Frank holding him just as tight.

“Thank you for taking up for me back there.”

“Anytime, Frankie.”

“You were probably right. Maybe we do need to separate.”

Gerard couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Don’t say that unless you really mean it.”

Frank looks down at Gerard.

“I do mean it. I want to be happy and I want to be with you more than anything.”

Gerard looks up at Frank and now would be a perfect time for another peck. He leans up and Frank moves down to meet him. They peck quickly this time and Frank smiles at Gerard.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize what I should do. It’s just not the same between her and I. You were right; I’m not deep in love with her like I used to be. I do look at you the way I used to look at her. The only difference is I know I could never stop looking at you this way.”

Frank watches as Gerard melts from his words and that’s what he likes. He likes being able to make Gerard melt with his words. It shows him that Gerard actually cares and it shows him that he’s really not the problem in his marriage. He wants to continue to make Gerard feel good and appreciated and he doesn’t know how he’s going to tell Annabelle, but things are over between them. He’ll find a way to tell her, because he never wants to hurt Gerard and he knows staying with her has been hurting Gerard for a long time and it’s time for a change.

“I want to make you happy and I will. I promise, Gee.”

“You already do, Frankie.”

“I mean… I want to give you all of me and I will… because going by what you’ve told me that will make you happy and I’ve never thought someone would want me the way you do. I’ve spent years giving myself to people who didn’t deserve me and so it would be wrong to deny the one person who deserves for me to give them the world.”

Gerard blushes and it’s Frank’s turn to lift his head.

“I love you and I want to show how much I love you… in an intimate way. I want to be yours and show you another side of me you’ve never seen.”

Frank chuckles a bit.

“I mean you’ve seen most of it, but I want you to… I hope you understand what I’m trying to say.”

“I do, baby.”

Frank smiles at the pet name, because it makes him feel butterflies. It’s not like he’s never called him that before, because he has on plenty of occasions, but Frank knows now exactly how he means it and it makes him feel good.

“I know you said it’s okay that I’ve been blind to what we have, but I can’t help thinking that it still sucks. I should’ve seen the way you look at me and I should’ve felt the way you feel for me. There are so many memories that I keep thinking back to that makes me wonder how I was so oblivious. A part of me wishes I had seen this from the beginning to stop a lot of hurt that I’ve been through, but if I had I wouldn’t have a child arriving soon. I just want you to know that I see it clearly now and I want to go there with you. I want us to be together forever as best friends and lovers… maybe even as husbands.”

Gerard chuckles breathily and bites his lip sheepishly.

“You’d marry me?”

Frank smiles and caresses Gerard’s cheek.

“Of course, I would. An angel like you… I’d be stupid not to.”

Gerard blushes even more.

“You really are my angel. You’ve always been there for me; just looking over my well-being. You’re my guardian angel.”

“And you’re my everything.”

Frank smiles before his face turns serious again and he looks deeply at Gerard.

“I know the reason why I never wanted to leave her. I never wanted to hurt her in that way… ever, but I’d rather hurt her than to possibly lose you forever. At the end of the day you’ve always been the one. You’re my best friend. We know everything about each other and we’ve always cared for one another. It’s only been five years with her; it’s been a lifetime with you. I’m not going to lose you.”

Frank chuckles bitterly.

“But let’s be honest, she probably wouldn’t be hurt if I left her. She hates me.”

Gerard shakes his head and reaches up to rub Frank’s arm.

“She may be a b word most days, but she doesn’t hate you. She’ll be hurt if you leave.”

Frank doesn’t know how to feel about that. A part of him does want her to hurt, because at least then he’ll know that she truly did care for him in some form and he’d get her back for all the pain she’s caused him, but the other part of him doesn’t want to hurt her. Suddenly Frank’s mind snaps back to what Gerard said.

“What do you mean “ _if_ ”? You don’t think I’m going to leave her?”

Gerard looks away from Frank and he knows that all hell is about to break loose.


	21. Wait For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Frank, can’t you just accept that these are my feelings? I don’t want to get myself all excited about being with you and then have you change your mind.”
> 
> Frank feels like he’s close to pleading with Gerard so he can believe him.
> 
> “I’m not going to change my mind! Can’t you just accept that I love you more than anything!?”
> 
> Gerard just shakes his head.
> 
> “I’ve spent most of my life with you, Gerard! I love you more than anything and anyone regardless!”
> 
> “Yes, but you being in love with me is new, Frankie. You may not be as in love as you think you are.”
> 
> “Are you kidding me!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a really rough time right now, but I hope you guys enjoy this. If not... well there's nothing I can do about that.
> 
> Chapter title: Wait For You by Elliot Yamen.

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard stands up from the floor and looks at Frank who’s also taking a stand.

“Gerard… I’m talking to you.”

For the past five minutes Frank’s been asking Gerard the same question. He goes over to Gerard and spins him around.

“Answer me or I’m leaving, Gerard.”

Gerard huffs and finally opens his mouth to speak.

“It’s just… if you didn’t leave her for yourself why would you leave her for me?”

“Because I love you.”

“I know, but you also love her and your falling in love with your child. You said it yourself… “How am I going to leave her when she’s carrying my child?”

“That doesn’t mean that I’m not going to leave!”

Gerard sighs with his hands on his hips.

“You don’t want to hurt her.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you!”

Gerard rolls his eyes and looks at Frank.

“Look, Frank, can’t you just accept that these are my feelings? I don’t want to get myself all excited about being with you and then have you change your mind.”

Frank feels like he’s close to pleading with Gerard so he can believe him.

“I’m not going to change my mind! Can’t you just accept that I love you more than anything!?”

Gerard just shakes his head.

“I’ve spent most of my life with you, Gerard! I love you more than anything and anyone regardless!”

“Yes, but you being in love with me is new, Frankie. You may not be as in love as you think you are.”

“Are you kidding me!?”

Frank couldn’t understand why Gerard would say these things.

“I don’t care how new or old my love for you is; the fact remains that I fucking love you! If anything how do I know that _you’re_ not going to change your mind on wanting me!?” 

“What!?”

Gerard points his finger, accusingly at Frank. 

“That’s bullshit, Frank, and you know it!”

“I don’t know anything! For all I know you only want me, because you can’t have me!”

“That’s bullshit!”

“For all I know you’ll finally get with me and realize it was all just the thrill of the chase!”

Gerard could feel himself getting more and more upset to the point of his skin heating up.

“Shut up, Frank!”

“No! If you can voice your stupid bullshit then so can I! Why are you getting so upset!? Is it because there’s a slight possibility that it’s the truth! It really is just the thrill…”

“I said shut up!”

Gerard turns and walks away from Frank.

“And I said no! Is that what it is!?”

Frank advances on Gerard again and turns him around. Gerard grabs Frank tightly and shakes him.

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH PINING OVER YOU! YOU DON’T KNOW THE FUCKING PAIN I FEEL SEEING YOU WITH OTHER PEOPLE! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I’VE CRIED OVER THE FACT THAT YOU’D NEVER LOVE ME BACK THE WAY I LOVE YOU! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO HEAR YOU GIVE YOURSELF TO OTHER PEOPLE AND SHARE WHAT I WANT SO BADLY! YOU DON’T KNOW HOW BADLY I’VE WISHED FOR A MOMENT WITH YOU WHERE I COULD HUG YOU AND _KISS_ YOU AND TELL YOU HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME AND THEN MAKE LOVE TO YOU JUST TO PROVE IT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT’S HOW YOU SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR SOMEONE THE MOST! SO SHUT UP AND FUCK YOU! IT’S NOT JUST A FUCKING THRILL! I WANT YOU AND _THAT’S_ THE FUCKING TRUTH.”

Gerard pushes Frank away from him and runs his hand through his hair. He’s so angry with Frank for saying that. He knows he shouldn’t have said what he did either, but he’s been going through years of pain for Frank to just demean it and say it’s all just a thrill. That pisses Gerard off and makes him want to lose his mind. Gerard sighs and decides that he should put some distance between them before things go way too far and they end up hurting each other more.

“I need some air.”

He leaves Frank alone in the room just staring. Moments later he can hear the front door being shut.

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank sits on the bed, not knowing what else to do. He sighs and looks at the door Gerard just exited from. He didn’t mean to upset him that much and now he kind of feels like he’s Gerard’s Annabelle. He shakes his head, thinking he’d never be that bad to Gerard and sighs again. He stands up and leaves the room. 

He goes to the window in the living room and looks out to see Gerard seated on the steps. He has his head in his hands and Frank feels even worse. Gerard’s right, Frank doesn’t know what he’s been through and it was mean of him to say those things, but it upset him so much that Gerard didn’t believe in his love for him. He moves away from the window and goes into the kitchen. He starts making a pot of coffee as a peace offering to Gerard.

*****Gerard POV*****

Gerard sniffs and wipes at his eyes and then his nose. He didn’t mean to get so emotional and upset with Frank and he certainly didn’t mean to rough him up like that. It just really upset him that Frank would say something like that. He would never treat Frank that way and he should know that. He also knows that he should believe in Frank the same as he wants Frank to believe in him. 

The whole thing goes both ways and he feels that they’re both at fault for how things went. If Gerard hadn’t said _“if”_ Frank would’ve never started with his _“for all I know”_ ;it’s called cause and effect. Things shouldn’t have escalated that far so fast, but it did and all Gerard wants is to fix things with Frank. He can’t even stay mad at him and that makes him upset. He stands up and as he does the door opens behind him.

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank stands there looking at Gerard’s back with a cup of coffee in his hand. Gerard wipes his face again and turns to him. Frank can see that Gerard had been crying and it makes him feel even worse.

“I thought you’d like a cup… so I made you some.”

Frank looks down at the cup in his hand, not feeling worthy of looking in Gerard’s eyes.

“I also wanted this to be a peace offering.”

He holds the cup out for Gerard, hoping he would take it. He does and that’s when Frank looks at him again.

“I’m sorry for what I said. You’re right and I was wrong to take things that far. I should’ve never spoke on something I spent years being ignorant to.”

“It’s okay, Frankie. I understand where you were coming from.”

He sips the coffee and smiles into the cup.

“Thank you, by the way.”

Frank nods and watches as Gerard takes another sip.

“You’re welcome.”

Frank goes back into the house and stands at the door offering Gerard inside even though it’s his house. Gerard enters and Frank closes the door behind them. They end up sitting on the sofa together. Gerard sits his cup on the table and sits back, looking at Frank, and places his hand on Frank’s thigh. Frank places his hand on top of Gerard’s and smiles at him softly.

“I owe you an apology too.”

“For what?”

“For gripping you up like that and pushing you. No matter how upset I get I should never put my hands on you like that.”

Frank waves a dismissive hand at Gerard.

“Oh please, we’ve fought before.”

“Yeah, as kids. This is different…”

“I know, but really Gerard; I’m not worried about it.”

Frank squeezes Gerard’s hand causing him to look up at him.

“I mean it. To be honest, if the circumstances were different… it would’ve been a turn on. Actually, to be completely honest… it _was_ a turn on.”

And Frank's telling the God honest truth. He hated himself in that moment for being turned on, but something about Gerard being rough with him made him want to just give himself to Gerard and have make up sex. Gerard just looks at Frank and he can feel himself heating up from the confession. He squeezes Frank’s thigh and moves his hand higher on it.

“You’re so bad.”

“You have no idea. I mean, you’ve heard the stories, but it’s totally different for you to experience it.”

“I want to so badly. You have no idea.”

“I do, actually. Trust me.”

“Yeah?”

Frank nods and bites his lip. He wants to show Gerard more than anything right now and he’s never been more upset about the fact that he’s married. He won’t be that guy. Suddenly the phone rings and Gerard sighs, annoyed, and reaches forward to grab the phone, not bothering to move his hand from Frank’s thigh.

“Yello. Oh hey, Ben.”

Frank suddenly feels like he shouldn’t be there.

“Yeah. Sure. That’s cool. What time?”

Frank can’t help but enjoy the fact that Gerard’s running his thumb against his thigh as he speaks. 

“Cool. Cool. See ya then bud. Bye, bye.”

Gerard hangs up and tosses the phone on the table. He leans his head back on the sofa again.

“What was that about?”

“Benedict wants to hit up a gay club on Friday.”

“Really? Sounds like he wants to hit _you_ up.”

“Shut up. It’s not like that.”

“Every single time I’ve been to a gay spot I got laid. Every single time _you’ve_ been to a gay spot you got laid.”

Gerard laughs and shakes his head.

“It’s not like that, seriously. Besides, I wouldn’t do it anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’d rather do you.”

Frank chuckles breathily while biting his lip shyly.

“How long has it been for you?”

“About eight months.”

“Bobby?”

“Yeah, Bobby.”

“It wasn’t even good though.”

Gerard laughs and nods as he remembers the horrible encounter.

“I know, I was there.”

“Oh man, you should get laid. I wouldn’t be mad.”

“I’d rather wait for you.”

Frank smiles and moves closer to Gerard.

“Open your legs.”

Gerard does as he’s told and Frank settles himself between them. Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and kisses his forehead and they sit quietly, listening to each other’s hearts beating for one another.


	22. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you please make love to me?”
> 
> “Not this again.”
> 
> He pulls her hands apart and turns to look at her.
> 
> “It’s not happening Annab…”
> 
> She shuts him up by kissing him. He pulls back, but she wraps her arms around his neck and forces him back into the kiss. She kicks off her shoes as she pushes them back to the bed. They fall onto it and she straddles his waist.
> 
> “Annabelle, stop.”
> 
> “It’ll feel so good. I promise.”
> 
> She leans down and starts nibbling and sucking on his ear. She knows that’s his spot and he wants to throw her out the window for cheating like that.
> 
> “Anna…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

*****Frank’s POV*****

Frank looks up as Annabelle enters the doctor’s office. She spots him and walks over to him. 

“I’m just going to go check in.”

He nods and watches as she walks over to the desk. He hasn’t seen her in four days and over those days he’s been getting closer and closer with Gerard. It’s as if they’re already a couple without the intimacy or label. He doesn’t know how to bring up getting a divorce, but he isn’t going to do it today. This is about the baby and he’s going to focus on that.

She comes back over and sits down next to Frank. They sit there quietly for longer than Frank can bare; thirty minutes too long. It’s not like them to have nothing to say to each other. Even when they’re fighting, at least they’re talking. He catches her staring at him from his peripheral and just as he’s about to say something someone calls out their name.

“Iero family.”

Frank’s head snaps in the direction the voice came from and he almost lashes out on them for calling them that. He knows it’s no one’s fault but his own, because she doesn’t know about the divorce and neither do they. Instead he stands and she follows and they head to the back. 

“How are you two doing today?”

“Fine.”

They both answer and they look at each other, because they know that when they answer anything with fine they’re not doing well at all.

“Very well. Right this way.”

They follow the doctor into a room at the end of the hall and close the door.

“So we’re just going to do a vaginal exam and listen to the child’s heartbeat today. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds great.” 

Frank answers and Annabelle just gives the doctor a fake smile.

“We’ll schedule you for an ultrasound today, but it won’t be held until two weeks from now. Usually we’d give it now since you haven’t had one yet to find out how far along you are, but we’re so booked here, unless you’d like to go have it somewhere else.”

Annabelle shakes her head, no.

“We don’t mind the wait.”

She says as she sits down on the table.

“Alright, that’s good. You’ll also meet your permanent midwife that day. She’s on vacation right now, but she’ll be back in time for your next visit. Sounds good?”

They both just nod and the doctor clasps his hands together.

“Alright, so if you’ll remove everything from the waist down we’ll get started. I’m just going to mind my business over here with washing my hands and getting some gloves. Sounds…”

“It sounds good!”

Frank snaps and they both look at him, shocked.

“I’m sorry; just can we move this along. I kind of just want to hear that my child’s okay so we can get out of here.”

“Well… okay. I was just trying to be…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just not a good day for me.”

Frank lies, because it was a great day before Annabelle arrived.

“I understand; I have those days too.”

The doctor begins washing his hands and Annabelle starts undressing, again. Once she’s done she lies on the table and Frank helps her by pulling out the stirrups. The doctor comes over after tossing out the paper towel and smiles at Frank.

“Thank you, Mr. Iero. Now if you’ll just rest your feet here we can get started.”

Annabelle does it and the doctor pulls up his stool. He pulls his gloves on and moves the stool closer. Frank stands next to her, leaning on the table a bit, and she takes his hand in hers. He doesn’t move away, because no matter what he’s going to support her with their pregnancy.

“Alright, now you’re going to feel a little pressure, but it’ll be okay. Just a little uncomfortable at first.”

Annabelle nods and he starts pushing into her. He places his other hand on top of her belly as he pushes into her. Frank can feel her grip tighten and he swears she’s enjoying it.

“Does it hurt?”

“I’m okay.”

She says quietly, but Frank doesn’t miss the sound in her voice. He scoffs and she looks up at him. He can read the embarrassment in her eyes, but he looks away.

“Good. Now I’m going to go just a little bit deeper, okay?”

She nods again and Frank wants to knock them both out and leave the room. Sure, the doctor’s just doing his job, but does he have to narrate the whole time; Frank doesn’t think so. Annabelle hisses and the doctor apologizes.

“It’ll be over very quickly, I promise.”

He feels around and presses on her belly lightly for a few seconds and then as he promised, it was over. He pulled his fingers out of her and snatched the glove off. He trashed it and stood up to go get the tiny device that would allow them to hear the heartbeat. He turns it on and walks back over to her with a bottle of gel in his hand.

“Now we only need a little of this since this isn’t as big as the ultrasound pipe. It’s going to be cold.”

He squeezes a gentle amount onto her belly and then moves the device to her stomach. He turns it up and Frank and Annabelle smiles.

“Wow, listen to that. I’ve never heard a heartbeat this strong at this age.”

Annabelle chuckles and looks at Frank.

“It’s because of their father.”

Frank can’t help but to smile more and squeeze Annabelle’s hand tightly.

“This is incredible. I almost want to call in my colleagues, but we won’t do that.”

They all chuckle and he keeps the device there for a while longer. Frank decides to pull out his phone and record the amazing noise coming through the machine. Finally, the doctor shuts it off, and removes the gel from Annabelle’s stomach.

“Everything seems fine, but I’m going to need to run some procedure tests, okay?”

They both nod and he pats her thigh.

“Okay. You’ll probably lose more blood than you bargained for today, but it’ll be worth it.”

“How much blood are we talking?”

“Ten tubes.”

“That’s ridiculous. She has to drive home.”

“Oh! I just assumed you would both be going the same place, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I can drive her.”

The doctor smiles and stands to go put in the order of tests.

“You can get dressed and I’ll be back in just a moment.”

“Thank you.”

He smiles again and exits the room.

“How are you going to get your car back to Gerard’s?”

“It’s already there, he drove me over.”

“Oh.”

She gets quiet and hangs her head.

“So did you enjoy that?”

Annabelle smiles and looks up at Frank.

“Yes, it’s the most amazing sound…”

He rolls his eyes.

“I meant the doctor.”

“Oh… that. I-I-I… it’s just been a-a…”

“It’s fine.”

Annabelle sighs deeply and stands to begin getting dress.

“It’s not like _you’re_ doing anything about the fact that I’m raging with hormones.”

“So that means get off with the doctor in my face… right.”

“No. That’s not what I meant; I just meant that maybe you should take care of me before it comes to me having to…”

“I swear to God, Annabelle, I will choke you.”

“At least I’d be getting off somehow.”

And Frank has to force himself not to laugh, because he should’ve remembered that that’s the most kinky thing she likes to do.

“Whatever.”

She buttons her pants and sits down and as if on cue the doctor enters the room again.

“Okay, if you guys will follow me we can go get this bloodwork done.”

__________________________________________________

*****Mixed POV*****

They walk into the house and Annabelle drops her keys. Frank heads straight for their bedroom and she takes this as the perfect opportunity to get what she wants. They enter the room and she closes the door. She surprises him by wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his back.

“Can you please make love to me?”

“Not this again.”

He pulls her hands apart and turns to look at her.

“It’s not happening Annab…”

She shuts him up by kissing him. He pulls back, but she wraps her arms around his neck and forces him back into the kiss. She kicks off her shoes as she pushes them back to the bed. They fall onto it and she straddles his waist.

“Annabelle, stop.”

“It’ll feel so good. I promise.”

She leans down and starts nibbling and sucking on his ear. She knows that’s his spot and he wants to throw her out the window for cheating like that.

“Anna…”

She ignores him and keeps going. She reaches between them and starts undoing his pants as she moves her hips seductively slow on him. He hates it, but he feels himself starting to get hard from the touches and nibbles.

“Anna…”

He whispers breathlessly and she moans in his ear.

“Fuck, Anna… stop.”

But she doesn’t; she keeps going. She opens his pants and lifts up to start pulling them down. He moans as she moves to his neck and starts sucking there.

“Goodness.”

She kisses the spot she just bruised wetly and nodded into his neck.

“Yeah.”

She moans and he closes his eyes and moans with her. It’s been way too long and even he has to admit that.

“I told you, I’ll make you feel _so_ good.”

She groans out as she starts stroking Frank’s cock.

“Oh fuck.”

She keeps stroking and sucking while she starts pushing down her sweats, or rather Frank’s sweats, and then she lifts to kick them off. She doesn’t bother with removing her underwear and Frank moves his hands to her hips. He feels the lace and has to peek down and realizes she’s wearing his favorite underwear that he loves to see her in.

“Shit.”

He closes his eyes and she sits up and moves her panties to the side. She starts lowering herself on him slowly and he can’t help but tighten his grip on her hips. 

“You’re so… wet. Fuck.”

She chuckles and moans as she moves down more.

“I told you it’d feel good. Say you don’t want to now.”

It’s as if Frank’s brain finally turned on and he opens his eyes. He looks up at her and it’s as if he’s just now realizing what he’s doing.

“No, I can’t.”

He doesn’t mean to, but he pushes her off of him and sits up.

“What?”

She’s so shocked and her eyes are wide and her hair is all over the place from the shove.

“What do you mean you can’t? Why the hell not, Frank!? I’m your wife!”

Frank shakes his head and starts fixing his pants.

“Is there someone else?”

She asks quietly and Frank can’t look at her as he lies.

“No. I just meant… I won’t.”

He doesn’t want to do that to Gerard and he feels horrible for how far things already went. If he's really done with her, he has to commit to it, and that means no sex also. If Gerard can do that for him then he has to have the same courtesy for him. Besides, he really just wants Gerard and she took advantage of him by going after his weakest point.

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m sorry, Anna, I just don’t want to.”

With that Frank walks out of the room and pulls out his phone to call Gerard to pick him up.

__________________________________________________

*****Gerard’s POV*****

“Hey you. How was it?”

“It was great.”

Frank says quickly while pulling his seatbelt across his body and clicking it into place. Gerard pulls off and starts heading back to his place.

“ _Great_ , that’s all you have to say?”

Frank doesn’t say anything and Gerard glances at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Frank says and that cause Gerard to really look at him once they get to the light.

“You don’t look fine.”

“I am.”

“You’re not, because if you were ‘fine’ wouldn’t be the word you’d use. What’s going…”

Gerard stops talking and now Frank looks at him.

“What?”

“Is that a passion mark?”

Frank’s eyes widen a bit and he covers it with his hand. Gerard doesn’t know what to say, but…

“Wow.”

“It’s not what you…”

“Just shut up Frank.”

Gerard grips the wheel tightly and puts the pedal to the metal and Frank’s almost certain they’re not going to make it out of that car alive.


	23. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't throw it in my face, Gerard."
> 
> "Why not? You lied to me."
> 
> "I didn't!"
> 
> "If you were really done with her she would've never been able to get you to that point. I know you, Frank. Please just tell me the truth so I don't waste my time on believing you."
> 
> "I am..."
> 
> "What else happened, Frank?"
> 
> Frank just stares at Gerard, not wanting to tell him the next details. 
> 
> "W-well she s-started, um, unbuttoning my p-pants and one thing led to another. She started pushing me into her and then that's when I finally came to my senses and pushed her off of me."
> 
> "Right."
> 
> "I damn near threw her into another house, Gerard."
> 
> "You got that far."
> 
> Frank frowns. 
> 
> "It didn't mean anything. I want you and I stopped because of you."
> 
> "Yeah, because of me. Not because you didn't want her."
> 
> "I don't!"
> 
> "You do!"
> 
> Gerard started pacing again and Frank stood up and followed him back and forth. 
> 
> "Gerard, please, listen to me. It meant absolutely nothing to me."
> 
> "I can't do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, as usual. 
> 
> Chapter title; I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance.

*****Frank's POV*****

 

The whole ride back to Gerard's place was in dead silence. All that was heard was the hum of the motor. Gerard never even looked in Frank's direction and his knuckles were super white from the tight grip he kept on the wheel. Frank wanted to speak to Gerard, to tell him that it wasn't what he thought, except it kind of was. He didn't know what to do or say so he just kept his eyes on the road and his lips zipped shut.

 

Now he was sitting on the sofa watching Gerard pace back and forth. He was clearly trying to find the words to speak, but having some difficulty. Frank felt so bad, he hated that this happened after he spent so much time convincing Gerard that he was done with Annabelle. He's so wrong he can't even begin to figure out how to make it right. He wishes he knew how, because he hates the look on Gerard's face.

 

"Gee, I'm..."

 

Gerard holds his hand out to Frank to silence him.

 

"Please, Frank. Just be quiet."

 

Frank sits there defeated. He doesn't know how to make Gerard listen.

 

"So what did you think? That I wouldn't notice?"

 

"I wasn't..."

 

"Then you called me right after and had me pick you up."

 

"I didn't..." "You are so foul, Frank. I thought we had an understanding."

 

"It's not what you think! Would you just listen to me!?"

 

Gerard looks at Frank and places his hands on his hips.

 

"What do you have to say for yourself, Frank!? That it's been so long and you wanted to see if it really did feel as good as they say!?"

 

Frank's lip trembles and his eyes water up as he points at Gerard.

 

"That is not fair for you to say. That's not what happened. You don't know what happened!"

 

"I can see it clear as day!"

 

"No, you can't! You're assuming and that's not okay, Gee! Please just listen to me!"

 

"Okay, tell me everything. Please tell me how you let her get attached to your neck like a fucking starfish to a tank."

 

Frank would've laughed if the circumstances were different, but they're not so he doesn't say anything.

 

"Tell me, Frank. I want ever single detail."

 

"Um... well..."

 

Frank rubbed his hands against his pants to wipe away the nervous sweat on his palms.

 

"When we got back to the house I went to the room to get some clothes. As soon as we entered she was all over me. I tried to stop her, but she wasn't having it. Eventually she pushed me onto the bed and went for my weak spot."

 

"Your ear."

 

"Yeah."

 

Frank shakes his head.

 

"I swear, I tried. I kept telling her to stop, but once she got to my spot I could..."

 

"Barely resist."

 

Frank just nods and Gerard rolls his eyes.

 

"Of course not, because you're just that weak when it comes to that spot."

 

"Please don't throw it in my face, Gerard."

 

"Why not? You lied to me."

 

"I didn't!"

 

"If you were really done with her she would've never been able to get you to that point. I know you, Frank. Please just tell me the truth so I don't waste my time on believing you."

 

"I am..."

 

"What else happened, Frank?"

 

Frank just stares at Gerard, not wanting to tell him the next details.

 

"W-well she s-started, um, unbuttoning my p-pants and one thing led to another. She started pushing me into her and then that's when I finally came to my senses and pushed her off of me."

 

"Right."

 

"I damn near threw her into another house, Gerard."

 

"You got that far."

 

Frank frowns.

 

"It didn't mean anything. I want you and I stopped because of you." 

 

"Yeah, because of me. Not because you didn't want her."

 

"I don't!"

 

 

"You do!"

 

Gerard started pacing again and Frank stood up and followed him back and forth.

 

"Gerard, please, listen to me. It meant absolutely nothing to me."

 

"I can't do this."

 

"What?"

 

"I can't put my faith in you."

 

"Gerard, please..."

 

Frank's voice trembled and he moved closer to Gerard.

 

"No, Frank. This was your one chance. You know I don't give many."

 

"Yeah, because not everyone is as perfect as you Gerard. Not everyone only gives one chance. Some of us are stupid and weak and give too many chances."

 

"Your words, not mine."

 

Frank knew he really did it this time.

 

"I'm your best friend. I need you to give me a second chance."

 

"No."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I don't want to hate you. I don't want to end up regretting it and our friendship ending. We might as well stop it here."

 

Frank took Gerard's hand in his and held it tightly as he pleaded with Gerard.

 

"Please, Gee. I'll do anything to make this better. I won't even go back to the house. I'll only take her to and from appointments and that's it. I promise, you have to believe me."

 

"Why? Because you proved me so wrong this time?"

 

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say to make you realize that. I just need one more chance and I swear it'll be the last one I need."

 

"You have to tell her soon, Frank. She's going to keep pushing herself onto you until you do."

 

"How am I supposed to tell her that I'm leaving her for you?"

 

"You don't have to. Just tell her that things are over. She doesn't need to know that you're leaving her for me, because that's not the full truth anyway. I like to think that you're also leaving her because your fed up with how she treats you."

 

"I'll do it, I just need a little more time. I'll tell her the next time we're together."

 

"And when will that be?"

 

"Two weeks from now."

 

Gerard crosses his arms across his chest and huffs.

 

"It better happen in two weeks or else I'm done waiting. I can't believe or trust you if you keep lying to me."

 

"It'll happen, Gee. Trust me. I don't want to lose you."

 

And he meant it so much. He moved closer to Gerard and pulled him into a hug. He snuggles his head into Gerard's neck and sighs contently when he feels Gerard finally wrap his arms around his waist.

 

"I love you more than my life, Frank. That's why I'd end this before letting our friendship end."

 

Frank speaks into Gerard's neck.

 

"I understand that, Gee, but I love you so much that I'd rather keep us together in both ways. I never wanted someone as bad as I want you. I feel like we were destined to be together."

 

Gerard goes to say something else when his house phone begins to ring.

 

"That must be Benedict. I'll be right back."

 

Frank let's go of Gerard only to go behind him and wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his back.

 

*****Gerard's POV*****

 

Gerard chuckles and walks with his best friend glued to him. He grabs the phone off the hook and answers it.

 

"Hey. How are you? Good, good. Oh, okay."

 

Gerard waves a dismissive hand even though Benedict couldn't see him.

 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll see if Frankie will accompany me. It's no big deal. We need a night out anyway. Okay, man. Talk to you later."

 

Gerard hangs up the phone and mounts it back on the charger.

 

"Ben can't make it tonight."

 

"Did he say why he couldn't?"

 

"Old friend came into town to surprise him."

 

"Ah. That seems cool. So I guess it's just you and I tonight, huh?"

 

"Yeah. Would you like to accompany me out?"

 

"Is that a real question?"

 

"Not really."

 

Frank chuckles and Gerard turns in his arms.

 

"How about we nap before tonight?"

 

That's fine by me."

 

"Good."

 

Gerard leads Frank to the bedroom and to his bed. He lays down first, as usual, and let's Frank climb in and snuggle into his body. 


	24. Dance Like We're Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a ten minute wait they finally get to the front of the club and pay for their entrance fees. Gerard handled it for both of them and they walked into the place. The music was loud, as usual, and the lights were going wild. This place never needed an hour to start up, it was always live from the start. Frank and Gerard make their way to the bar and happen to get seats. 
> 
> It's not that hard, though, seeing as everyone was always on the dance floor with their drinks and that would be Frank and Gerard in a few minutes. They put in their orders and sit there conversing amongst themselves. They talked about how long it's been since they've been to a gay club and how long it's been since they went out to dance at all. Their drinks came up and they thanked and paid and started drinking. Frank was the first to stand.
> 
> "Come on. Show me if you've still got the moves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays. <33333
> 
> Chapter title: Dance Like We're Making Love by Ciara.

*****Mixed POV***** Frank and Gerard get out of the car. They walk to the line at the entrance of the club. Plenty of people are dressed pretty provocatively, but Frank and Gerard are dressed confident and sexy. They link hands and join the line, making sure to let everyone know that they're together, and therefore hands off. Gerard and Frank made sure the other was fine with that plan and of course they were.

 

After a ten minute wait they finally get to the front of the club and pay for their entrance fees. Gerard handled it for both of them and they walked into the place. The music was loud, as usual, and the lights were going wild. This place never needed an hour to start up, it was always live from the start. Frank and Gerard make their way to the bar and happen to get seats.

 

It's not that hard, though, seeing as everyone was always on the dance floor with their drinks and that would be Frank and Gerard in a few minutes. They put in their orders and sit there conversing amongst themselves. They talked about how long it's been since they've been to a gay club and how long it's been since they went out to dance at all. Their drinks came up and they thanked and paid and started drinking. Frank was the first to stand.

 

"Come on. Show me if you've still got the moves."

 

He leaned forward and ran his hand up the front of Gerard's shirt until he got to the neck. He yanked on it and pulled him up off the stool. Gerard chuckles and sips his drink as Frank pulls him to the dance floor. When they hit the floor one of Frank's movie favorites came on and made him really excited. He takes a gulp of his drink and hands it to Gerard and starts dancing.

 

Gerard keeps drinking as he watches Frank spin and shakes his hips and ass. One thing Frank's always loved doing is dancing and so did Gerard. They used to spend hours dancing in Frank's room.

 

**********FLASHBACK**********

 

*****Gerard's POV*****

 

Frank burst into Gerard's room, not even startling him, because he'd just finished listening in on the argument Frank had with his parents about quitting college. He slams the door and goes over to Gerard's radio. Gerard just watches him search through the albums for awhile, before deciding on just listening to FM radio.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Frank finds the station he's looking for and one of his favorite songs just happen to be on. He starts shaking his head and shaking his hips.

 

"Don't wanna talk about it."

 

Gerard nods and smiles.

 

"I figured. Is there anything I can do?"

 

Frank runs his fingers through his hair as he looks deeply into Gerard's eyes.

 

"Dance with me."

 

Gerard smiles even more and scoots off the bed. He moves over to Frank and runs his hands up and along Frank's side and up to his back. Frank brings his arms and hands down from his hair and wraps them around Gerard's neck. They start dancing in tune with one another and the song. Frank runs one of his hands to Gerard's chest and looks up at him.

 

"I wish every moment could be like this. Forgetting the bullshit in life and just enjoying the love of my best friend."

 

Gerard smiles softly at Frank and he leans his head on Gerard's chest. They begin moving closer to each other and Gerard wraps his arms around Frank tighter. They keep up the pace, but things starts to shift, at least for Gerard it does. He can feel himself getting turned on by Frank and it's nothing new. The first time they ever danced together Gerard poked Frank in the ass with his boner.

 

"I love you."

 

Gerard whispers to Frank and he moans back to him. Gerard's cock gets even harder and he pulls back a little. Frank looks at him questioningly and then his eyes shift down. He sees that Gerard is hard and he bites his lip softly.

 

"Thanks for the compliment. I'm giving you one too."

 

Frank points to his own cock and Gerard laughs.

 

"Can we finish dancing?"

 

Frank asks with a innocent look on his face.

 

"Sure, baby."

 

Gerard takes Frank back into his arms and starts slow dancing with him again.

 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

 

*****Mixed POV*****

 

Frank circles Gerard's hips and holds them from behind as he moves into him. Gerard, having sat the drinks down, moves his hands to Frank's and twirls his hips back into him. Frank moves one of his hands up Gerard's back and onto his shoulder. He grips his hip and shoulder tightly as he moves into Gerard more while bending him over just a tad bit. Gerard has to admit, he loves the control Frank has right now.

 

Gerard let's Frank handle him, all the while getting super turned on. He can feel his pants getting tighter and he wants Frank more than ever right now. Gerard moans to himself and grasps Frank's hand tighter. As Gerard begins to concentrate more he can feel Frank's own erection pressed into. If he wasn't rock hard before he is now and he's so glad the song has ended.

 

Frank let's go of Gerard and points to the bar. Gerard smiles and nods and watches him disappear through the crowd. Gerard inwardly groans and palms his cock through his pants to calm himself down some. It's not really working, though, knowing that Frank is just as hard for him. As quickly as Frank left, he returned, and Gerard had to pretend he wasn't damn near fucking his hand.

 

"I got us the same thing. I hope that's fine."

 

"Of course."

 

Gerard takes the drink from Frank and they sip as a song, they're not that into, fills the air. Frank leans forward and yells over the music.

 

"It's pretty full tonight!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"I'm having fun with you."

 

Gerard smiles and kisses Frank's cheek.

 

"I'm having fun with you too, baby."

 

The DJ switches up the music to something slow and nice. Gerard finished his drink off and sat his glass on the table. He took Frank's glass and pour the rest of the liquor into Frank's mouth. Frank swallowed and shook his head wildly.

 

"Whoo!"

 

Gerard laughs and puts down the glass to put Frank into him. They began moving slowly, facing each other, with Frank's arms around Gerard's neck and Gerard's around Frank's waist. Frank and Gerard move to the music pounding out the speakers. It's as if their the only one's in the whole club. Pretty soon they're no longer dancing, but actually grinding against each other; some people would still consider that dancing.

 

Gerard held Frank tightly by the waist and looked into his eyes. Frank's lids were almost closed and their breathing was irregular at best. Soon Gerard felt Frank's grip on his shoulders getting tighter and tighter the longer and closer they moved together. Gerard moved his hands down Frank's ass and gripped it tightly, making Frank move into him more. Gerard could feel how hard he made Frank and vice versa, but Gerard could tell Frank was so close to losing it right there on the floor and as predicted...

 

Gerard can see and feel Frank gasp and then he started shaking and moaning enough for Gerard to hear but no one else. His gripped tightened and his eyes glazed over and he came with a long whine. Gerard moaned deep in his throat as he held Frank up so he wouldn't collapse right there. Frank even buries his head in Gerard's neck which causes Gerard to hear Frank moan his name into it. When Frank finally comes down from his high he looks up at Gerard to find him already looking back at him.

 

They both smile shyly and look around for the first time since joining the dance floor. Everyone is still dancing and minding their own business and that makes both of the men feel a little better inside. Frank leans up into Gerard's ear and speaks.

 

"Thank you for inviting me to cum tonight."

 

Frank pulls back and Gerard chuckles down at him.

 

"You clever little fuck."

 

Frank bites his lip and smiles sheepishly.

 

"I can't wait to have you."

 

"You and me both, baby."

 

Gerard leans in and kisses Frank's neck.


	25. Loving You, Is Painful, But Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, well you just better hope that I don't see you again!"
> 
> "Okay, okay Gee. Come on, please."
> 
> Frank is pulling Gerard away from the club with all of his might. He can't even believe what just happened. 
> 
> "He's probably not a good enough bitch anyway!"
> 
> Gerard doesn't mean to, but he pushes Frank, hard, to get him to let go of him. He charges after the group holding the guy who just called Frank a bitch and insulted him. Frank gets up off his ass and runs after Gerard who is already on top of the guy, pounding away on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday guys. Hope you all had a good one and if not I hope it gets better. <333
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Mixed POV*****

"Yeah, well you just better hope that I don't see you again!"

"Okay, okay Gee. Come on, please."

Frank is pulling Gerard away from the club with all of his might. He can't even believe what just happened. 

"He's probably not a good enough bitch anyway!"

Gerard doesn't mean to, but he pushes Frank, hard, to get him to let go of him. He charges after the group holding the guy who just called Frank a bitch and insulted him. Frank gets up off his ass and runs after Gerard who is already on top of the guy, pounding away on him again. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

*****Frank's POV*****

"Hey, you."

Frank turns and is faced with a mysterious man, but also pretty. Frank's just thinking of how no one's prettier than Gerard when he starts talking again. 

"My name's Davey. What's yours?"

At first Frank just stares at the man and then he finally shrugs. 

"You don't know your name. Awe, isn't that cute... I flustered you so much you've forgotten how to communicate."

"Don't ever flatter yourself like that. I have no desire to talk to you and that's why I wasn't responding."

"Wow, pretty blunt guy, huh?"

Frank shrugs again and sips his drink. He can feel the man practically melting his lips off with his stare. 

"Well I've been watching you all night."

Frank takes his lips from the glass to give his snide remark. 

"Like you are now?"

The man chuckles and shrugs. 

"You're quite an eye full. I like your moves."

"So did you like the body that was permanently pressed to mine too?"

He chuckles again and rolls his eyes.

"You're not his. If you were there wouldn't be so much sexual tension between the two of you."

"That's where you're wrong. I am his and I have been his since I could take shits on my own. What you saw is called passion and love and a connection. It's never just sexual tension, we are literally magnets to one another."

The guy rolls his eyes again and Frank chuckles. 

"Like right now, I know he's coming up behind me and you're the one looking in his direction and you still haven't spotted him."

The guy looks, but he's right... he doesn't see Gerard until he's right there with his hands on Frank's shoulders. It's like he popped up out of thin air, but he was behind the guy who no one noticed isn't there anymore; perfect timing. 

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard stands there listening to the whole conversation going on amongst Frank and this Davey character. He wants to intervene, but he doesn't. He just stands there listening intently and feeling even better about what he and Frank has. The way Frank worded everything was just perfect. Suddenly Gerard hears Frank mention his presence and that's when he decides to go to him. 

He can see the man looking around for him and it's pretty funny cause he's standing right there. The only thing between them is a random guy and a Frank and Frank's sitting down. Gerard steels his face and goes up behind Frank. He places his hands on his shoulders and looks at the guy. He's pretty, but not much of a threat to Gerard. 

"Who's this, baby?"

"Just someone who's been watching us. He was just going, right?"

The guy laughs and shakes his head. 

"The only thing I was going to do is ask for your number."

Gerard wanted to smash this guy right in the nose. 

"You have some balls, don't you."

"Well I see a ring on his finger, but not one on yours, so I assume..."

"I lost it and you're about to lose some teeth."

"Well... he can't be that important than since you wouldn't care enough to keep that under wraps."

"Hey! I'll..."

Gerard grips Frank's shoulders and sits him back down. 

"I got this."

He looks at Davey and moves into his face. 

"If you want to keep your face I suggest you walk away right now."

"Or what...? You'll defend the bitches honor?"

Before Frank knows what's happening Gerard has Davey on the floor, punching him in his face, and making a scene rather quickly. Frank is pulled back from the fight by a bodyguard and the other two were broken up. Soon they were all being ushered out of the club with Gerard and Davey yelling things back and forth at each other. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

Frank finally gets Gerard off of the man, but he flips his shit when one of the guys pushed Gerard. Frank tackles the guy to the ground and starts swinging wildly on him. Gerard grabs the guy going after Frank to jump in and starts beating him to pieces. It's a full on brawl, Frank and Gerard against six, and soon the bouncers were back out there and breaking them all up. 

"Go home or we'll call the cops."

That got the crowd to disperse and go home. 

__________________________________________________

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard comes out of the bathroom, in his towel and goes into the living room. Frank looks up at him and grabs their glasses of wine off the table. He holds it out to Gerard and smiles. 

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Gerard follows Frank's gaze and laughs. 

"Oh, no. Haha, I just figured since you always see me naked you wouldn't mind a towel."

Frank smiles and sips his wine to keep from jumping on Gerard. 

"I could go put on some..."

"No!"

Gerard raises his brows at Frank. 

"I mean, I don't mind. It's a very nice sight and not to mention your newly obtained scars you've acquired tonight, you look badass."

Gerard laughs and sits on the sofa with Frank. He leans forward and kisses Frank on the cheek. 

"Thanks sexy."

"Anytime."

They both take gulps of wine and sit down their glasses. Frank moves forward and kisses Gerard's clavicle. He leans his head there and sighs. 

"It was kind of hot to see you fight for me."

Gerard chuckles and rubs Frank's head. 

"Kind of?"

"Well it was."

Frank lifts his head and starts nibbling on Gerard's clavicle. 

"Thinking back on it is turning me on."

Gerard lifts Frank's head and looks into his eyes. 

"Did you really mean what you said about being mines?"

"You know I did."

Frank moves his mouth up to Gerard's neck and starts sucking. 

"Mmm."

Frank moves into Gerard's lap and runs his hands up his chest. He leans in and whispers in Gerard's ear. 

"I wanna make you cum."

Gerard inhales deeply and lifts up into Frank while holding his hips. 

"Baby..."

"I'll just ride you with my clothes on."

Frank pulls Gerard's lobe between his teeth and tugs a bit. 

"Fuck, baby."

"Yeah."

Frank watches Gerard's face as he moves his hand down and over the towel where Gerard's cock is. Gerard hisses and grips Frank tighter. 

"Frankie..."

"I want to make you feel so good without you even having to be inside of me."

Frank knows he can do that, because the connection they have together is incredible and undeniable. They drive each other crazy. 

"God..."

"You want that?"

"Yes."

Gerard groans and pulls Frank down onto his crotch some more. 

"Please, Frankie."

Frank moves his hand back up Gerard's body and let it stay on his shoulder. He grips the back of Gerard's neck with his other hand. He lets his legs spread a little more over Gerard and he grinds his hips down into him. Gerard moans and his head falls back. Frank lifts his head back up and makes him focus. 

"Look at me."

Gerard opens his eyes and looks into Frank's. 

"Oh God, Frankie."

Frank moans as he rides Gerard, feeling his own erection growing to it's full potential. He lets his head drop back slowly and keeps rotating his hips. Gerard feels as if he's floating from the sensation Frank's sending through him. Let's not also forget the fact that he looks damn good riding Gerard. They could do this forever and neither of them would mind. 

"You're so big Gee. I want to taste you so badly."

Gerard groans and Frank shifts over and down Gerard's body. He moves his hands over Gerard's cock, teasing him through the towel, and driving him insane. 

"I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer."

"Oh no, no, no baby."

Frank moves his mouth over the towel and Gerard's cock imprint. He blows his breath and Gerard moans loudly. 

"I don't want you to hold back."

Frank drags his tongue over the towel, not giving a shit about to cotton, but focusing on making Gerard feel good. 

"I want you to lose it. I wanna taste you and feel you lose it."

Frank opens Gerard's towel with his teeth and moves his hands up to Gerard's cock. 

"I can't touch it, but I... oh fuck... I..."

Frank can't stop himself from leaning forward a bit and wrapping his tongue around Gerard's head. He sucks the perfect tip and nibbles on it softly. He looks up at Gerard and their eyes connect and Frank raised a brow at Gerard. All Gerard can do is focus on not crying, because of the amount of pleasure he's enduring. He's not even fully inside of Frank's mouth and it's enough to make him die. 

"Oh fuck... Frankie."

Gerard whines, actually whines, like a puppy and starts cumming. Frank doesn't attempt to move away as Gerard spills himself over his tongue. He knows he went a little too far, but he wanted to give Gerard what he deserved and he really didn't give him enough. His eyes roll back as he swallows Gerard. Gerard quivers one last time as he watches Frank finish him off. 

"My God, Frankie."

Gerard's never seen anyone take so much pleasure in pleasing someone. Frank pulls off of him and smiles shyly. He licks his lips and nibbles on his bottom one innocently. 

"I don't understand how you can do something like that and then turn around to look like you're a perfect little catholic boy. Like you're the naughty version and the good version. Though I think the naughty version is good."

Frank laughs at Gerard and stands up. He stretches and then settles back onto the sofa. 

"I am innocent in a way."

Gerard smiles and pulls Frank in for a quick peck. 

"Lets take the wine to the bedroom and reminisce about our last fight before this one."

Frank laughs and nods. He stands up and grabs both of their glasses. 

"Come on baby."

Gerard smiles and stands to fix his towel. He then follows Frank to his bedroom and shuts the door. Frank sits down the glasses and then they both climb into the bed. 

"So... where were we."

Frank smiles and pulls Gerard into a kiss. He kisses him passionately for a few seconds and then pulls back. 

"I think we were talking about fighting."

**********FLASHBACK**********

*****Frank's POV*****

It happened so fast and Frank wasn't expecting it. All he knows is that he just charged into the guy who hit Gerard for no reason and knocked him out with a solid right hook. They end up getting swarmed by a group and everyone was fighting everywhere. Tons of them against Frank and Gerard. It didn't matter to the two friends, though, because they weren't going down without a fight and without defending each other. 

When they got out of that fight they had a few scratches from the bimbos who were in the fight and each of them sported a split lip; Frank's nose is bleeding too. The guy Frank fought ended up with a black eye courtesy of him. Frank was very proud of himself to say the least. He totally deserved that shit for attacking Gerard. Frank wasn't going for it at all. 

Gerard pulls Frank to the car and tosses him inside. He climbs in on his side and automatically starts checking out Frank's face. 

"Gee, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"So are you."

Frank reaches forward and starts wiping the blood from Gerard's lip and chin with his sleeve. Gerard starts doing the same to Frank. He's currently wiping Frank's nose and inspecting it. 

"I took an elbow there."

"I figured. Your poor little nose."

Frank giggles and snorts which hurts his nose a bit. 

"Ow."

Gerard leans forward and kisses him on his nose. 

"Thanks Gee."

Gerard smiles at Frank and runs a soft finger over the tip of his nose. 

"Anytime baby."

Suddenly there's a lot of yelling and they look out the window to see practically the whole party charging after the car and two of those people had cartons of eggs. 

"Oh shit!"

Frank and Gerard yell and Gerard fumbles to start the car up. He does and his radio starts blasting as they pull off just as the group started throwing eggs; two of which hit the trunk of the car. Gerard and Frank laugh as they turn sharply around a corner. Frank shouts and Gerard hits the steering wheel. 

"That was fucking wild, Gee! What the fuck!?"

"I don't even know, man!"

Gerard continues to laugh and reaches over and into his glove compartment for his cigarettes. Frank gets them for him and takes one out. He lights it and smiles at Gerard before blowing smoke into his face. Gerard laughs and brings the car to a stop. Frank puts the cigarette between Gerard's lips. 

Gerard takes a puff and returns the smoke cloud to Frank. They laugh and the light turns green. Gerard takes another puff and then grips the wheel. He takes off again to his place with Frank. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********


	26. Passionate About... *duh nuh nuh nuh dun nuh nuh nuh* BATMAN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... what happened?"
> 
> Gerard leans on the counter. 
> 
> "Frank and I got into a fight at the gay club yesterday and then outside of it. Some guy was hitting on him and then disrespected him so... one thing led to another."
> 
> Gerard starts filling up his mug, not bothering with sugar or cream. He needs something strong. 
> 
> "Anyway, after getting shit faced at the club we came home and finished here."
> 
> "I always miss shit like this. Wait, home? Frank lives here now?"
> 
> Gerard shakes his head and hands Mikey his mug. 
> 
> "I was just saying... you know wherever I live is home to Frank too. It's always going to be that way, it always has been."
> 
> Mikey sips his coffee and sits it down. 
> 
> "Yeah, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! <333

Mikey is met by a sleepy Frank, scratching his head at the door. Gerard comes up behind him and yawns. 

"Hey bro, come on in."

He walks to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Frank's still sleepily scratching his head, even after Mikey walks in, and he has to close the door and guide Frank back to the bedroom. Gerard comes out of the kitchen and looks around. 

"What did you too get up to last night? It looks like you're both zombies. Not to mention the bruises. You and Frank been fighting each other again?"

"Shut up. We haven't fought since we were sixteen."

Mikey laughs, remembering the encounter. 

"It was the stupidest fight ever. "

Gerard nods in agreement and goes back into the kitchen followed by Mikey. 

"Can I get some of that too?"

He nods again and gets down two mugs. 

"So... what happened?"

Gerard leans on the counter. 

"Frank and I got into a fight at the gay club yesterday and then outside of it. Some guy was hitting on him and then disrespected him so... one thing led to another."

Gerard starts filling up his mug, not bothering with sugar or cream. He needs something strong. 

"Anyway, after getting shit faced at the club we came home and finished here."

"I always miss shit like this. Wait, home? Frank lives here now?"

Gerard shakes his head and hands Mikey his mug. 

"I was just saying... you know wherever I live is home to Frank too. It's always going to be that way, it always has been."

Mikey sips his coffee and sits it down. 

"Yeah, you're right."

Mikey taps his fingers on the table. 

"So... how is everything between you two? Is he really going to leave her."

Gerard sighs and sits down at the table. He shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"He says he is, but... I just have to wait and see."

"I think he will. You mean the world to him."

"She means the world..."

"Stop. You have to stop, Gee. That's why you're here now. All the what ifs and he might this and that, you could've had him years ago, but you let that crap stop you. If you keep doubting him, he won't do it."

Mikey reaches over and rubs his brother's knee. 

"He's your best friend and you have to believe in him. Has he ever lied to you before or left you hanging?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then there you go. There are no buts. Stop doubting my baby bro and see how things go."

"You're right, you're right. I'll try."

"I can't believe you guys are finally going to be together. I thought it'd never happen. Remember when you came to my house mopping all those nights?"

Gerard laughs and nods. 

"How could I forget?"

"I'll never forget the first time. You were so bummed out."

**********FLASHBACK**********

Mikey opens the door to find Gerard on his doorstep. It's obvious he's been crying and even if it weren't, it is now, because Gerard breaks into tears. 

"Gee, come in, what's wrong?"

Mikey pulls Gerard into the house and brings him over to the sofa. 

"It's Frank."

"Oh my God, what happened? Is he okay?"

"If he wasn't do you think I'd be sitting here?"

Mikey rolls his eyes at his brother. 

"Whatever, smart ass. What did he do?"

Gerard shakes his head. 

"He didn't do anything, he just..."

Gerard growls and bangs on the coffee table, making Mikey jump and grab his arm. 

"Calm down, Gee. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"It won't! He lets that God awful girl talk to him like he's nothing! She is puts him down every single chance she gets and he just takes it! It makes me so upset!"

Gerard shakes his head and slouches on the sofa. 

"I mean, I would think he's had enough of people treating him like crap, but clearly he hasn't. Maybe he likes it."

Mikey goes to say something, but stops when Gerard abruptly sits upright again. 

"I just wish he would be with someone who knows his worth. Ya know? Someone who loves him and knows everything about him. Someone like me. Or not someone like... but me. I want him to be with me, Mikey. Why does he have to be some kind of masochist or something?"

Mikey has to chuckle at that, because it's kind of true. It's no secret that Frank is really a masochist. 

"He'll get tired of it one day, Gee, and when he does... you know his head will be on your shoulder. You just have to be patient."

"Patience doesn't stop the hurt. Not for either of us. I hate sitting by and watching him cry and cry over her when she's so undeserving of his tears. If she was a real woman, a good woman, she wouldn't make him cry. She would appreciate and love him. He deserves to be loved the right way."

"I know, Gee."

Gerard starts crying again and Mikey pulls his head into his lap and runs his fingers through his big brother's hair. 

"It'll be okay. I know it. You'll see."

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"Yeah, well... I just hope he..."

Gerard stops mid sentence as Frank enter the kitchen. He walks over to Gerard and takes his mug from him and starts drinking. He makes a face into the mug, but doesn't stop. 

"I guess we both needed that huh?"

Frank nods as he finishes up the coffee and gives the mug back to Gerard. He goes and joins Mikey at the table after that. 

"Hey, Mikes."

"Hey baby bro. How's the baby coming along."

"So far, so good."

"And Anna?"

Frank just shrugs and messes with the table cloth. 

"She's fine, I guess."

"That's good."

Frank just nods and they all sit there in an awkward silence; Mikey's the first to break it. 

"So, you two were fighting yesterday."

Frank exhales loudly and nods. 

"It was crazy."

"I was just talking to Gee about when you two last fought."

Frank blushes and covers his face. 

"Oh God, don't remind me. That fight was so stupid."

Gerard and Mikey laugh while agreeing. 

"I think it was about Batman, right?"

Frank laughs and nods. 

"Hell yeah it was over Batman. Well it was really over what Gerard said, but it was still stupid."

"Well I'm just glad we didn't let it ruin us."

Frank smiles as Gerard caresses his cheek. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

"You take that back!"

Franks shouts across the bedroom at Gerard. 

"No!"

"Take. It. Back."

Frank walks closer to Gerard and into his face. 

"No."

Gerard stands up and pushes past Frank. 

"You're just jealous because I made a better Batman than you."

"Whatever, I don't care about that. I just think I should've gotten first because I actually had the gadgets."

Frank huffs and puts his hand on his hips. 

"You made them out of paper."

"Yes, and some people would call that artistic."

"Sure, it was good, but had you actually thrown that shit it would've floated back to you instead of flying."

"Yeah, and if you would've thrown yours it would've... oh wait... you didn't have one."

Frank sucks his teeth and flags Gerard. 

"Fuck off."

He yanks Gerard's Batman face off and chucks it across the room. 

"Oh yeah!?"

Gerard takes Frank's Batman face next and stomps it into the trash can. 

"How about that!?"

Mikey enters the room to see what all the yelling is about. 

"Gerard thinks he was a better Batman than me and he wasn't. Besides it's my birthday! You just couldn't let me enjoy my victory could you? Gerard has to get everything his way. He said I only won, because it is my birthday."

"Gee..."

Mikey shakes his head disapprovingly at Gerard. 

"You know how much Batman means to Frank and his birthday."

"I'm probably more passionate about Batman than he is."

Mikey and Frank both gasp.

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Frank pushes Gerard in his chest which feels funny since he's still in costume, as is Frank. Suddenly Frank's pushed back. 

"No!"

Frank shoves Gerard with both hands and makes him fall to the floor and then he's on top of him. 

"I said take it back you bitch!"

"You're a bitch!"

Gerard pushes Frank off of him and tries to get up, but Frank grabs Gerard and throws him back to the floor and hits him. 

"Hey!"

Gerard hits Frank back and soon they're in a full on scuffle in Batman costumes. Mikey stands there watching as the friends throw weak punches at each other knowing they don't really want to hurt one another, but they want to get their points across. Mikey finally steps in and pulls the tussling friends apart. Frank's the first to throw an insult that fails. 

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me, you're just mad."

Gerard answers back confidently. 

"Whatever."

Frank goes to leave the room and then stops and goes to push Gerard one last time. 

"I'm the better Batman. Whore."

He leaves the room with Mikey laughing harder than he ever has in his life. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

"That was so ridiculous!"

They laugh and slap the table and their thighs. 

"Remember I wouldn't talk to Gerard for, what, thirty minutes?"

They continue to laugh. 

"I didn't pay you any attention. I knew you'd talk to me."

"Just like you knew I didn't hate you."

Gerard nods as he simmers down. 

"Exactly."

Mikey finishes laughing too and stands up. 

"Go get your butts washed and dressed. We're going to the movies, remember?"

"Actually, with all the alcohol I totally forgot."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well still go and get ready. I'll be getting in a nap on your sofa, Gee."

They agree and all go off to go do what they need to do.


	27. Never Planned That One Day I'd Be Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, happy holidays. 
> 
> Chapter title: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Frank's POV*****

Frank lays there thinking about everything. Tomorrow is the day he sees Annabelle again, and he has to call things off with her. He doesn't know how he's going to approach it or what he's going to do once it's said. He doesn't know how it'll go, but he's fairly certain that Annabelle is going to flip her shit. It just may be the worst fight they have. 

Frank honestly doesn't want to go alone, but he would feel wrong having Gerard there knowing he's the reason he's leaving her. He can't do it alone, though. There's no telling what she might do and Frank would never admit it, but he's to the point of fearing for his life. He doesn't know what she's capable of now that she's pregnant and she wasn't all there before the pregnancy. Sure she never physically hurt Frank, but that doesn't mean it's exempt from happening. 

Frank sighs contently and let's his eyes slip close as he feels Gerard climb into bed and wrap his arms around him. He feels his breath on his neck and then feels his lips next. He lets out another sigh and moves back into Gerard. He feels so safe like this and he wishes he didn't have to ever leave his arms. He feels Gerard's grip tighten and he smiles to himself. 

"Are you okay?"

Frank nods and snuggles into him. 

"I know tomorrow is a big day for you. You get to see your child for the first time."

Frank smiles at the mention of his baby. 

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait."

"So maybe you should just push back leaving Anna for another day or two."

Frank turns in Gerard's arms and shakes his head. 

"No. It's now or never. It has to happen... tomorrow. No matter what."

Gerard smiles and kisses Frank's nose.

"It's your decision and I'm fine with it."

Frank chuckles and makes a bunny face at Gerard. 

"Of course, you are."

Gerard makes a bunny face back and kisses Frank's cheek. 

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm scared shitless and that right there should tell me that this was never healthy."

Gerard runs his fingers through Frank's hair soothingly. 

"I know, baby, but you don't have to do it alone. You have me and I will not leave your side."

Frank closes his eyes and exhales. 

"I just can't believe I'm about to face divorce. What if she doesn't even let me divorce her? What if she doesn't sign the papers? What will I do then?"

Gerard shrugs and gives Frank a sympathetic smile. 

"Let's not focus on that unless we have to. Stop worrying your pretty little head."

"It's hard..."

"Is it?"

Gerard smiles suggestively at Frank and he laughs. 

"You're so bad."

"You know better than anyone."

Frank nods and moves closer to Gerard. 

"I do."

They kiss sweetly while holding each other. 

**************************************************

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank, Gerard, and Annabelle walk out of the hospital with smiles on their faces. It's short lived as they reach the cars in the parking lot. 

"Are you coming back with me?"

"I am, but I'm going to ride with Gerard."

He points at him and Gerard gives a small wave as if he's just joined them. 

"Oh... okay. See you there, then."

She walks to her car without amy argument and climbs into it. She starts up and seconds later she's driving off. Frank watches and sighs before climbing into Gerard's car. He buckles up as Gerard gets in and does the same. He pulls out the ultrasound and looks at his tiny baby whom right now resembles a bean. 

Gerard looks over and smiles at the photo. Frank hands it to Gerard and he takes it to get a better look. He wasn't in the room, so this is the first look he's getting, and it warms his heart. He can't believe his best friend is going to be a father and he's going to be a step father. He hands it back and kisses Frank's cheek. 

"A growing life is a beautiful thing, especially when it's from you."

Frank blushes and looks down. Gerard buckles up, starts the car, and then they're off. 

__________________________________________________

Gerard and Frank walks into the house and sees Annabelle sitting on the sofa. 

"Oh, finally. I thought you two got lost. There's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I just finished making it."

Frank goes to turn her down, but Gerard doesn't let him. 

"Sure, we could eat."

Annabelle nods and gets up to go to the kitchen and they follow her. She grabs plates and sit them on the table and some forks and cups. She then grabs some orange juice from the fridge and sits down at the table with the guys. They say thank you and all begins plating their food. Soon they're eating in an awkward silence until Annabelle can't take it anymore. 

"How's the food."

"It's great."

Gerard and Frank answers and Anna chuckles to herself. They always end up doing that and it's always amusing to her. 

"Good, good. So Frank, I've been thinking... if the baby's a boy we should just name him after you and if the baby's a girl we should name her after me."

"Maybe, we can talk about that."

She nods and begins eating again. 

"I have to talk to you about something else, right now, though."

She gives him her full attention as always and he can barely look her in the eyes. 

"It's no secret that things have been going horribly wrong between us as of late."

She looks down and starts pushing her food across her plate. 

"Yeah, no secret. You only damn near threw me through the sky the last time I tried to touch you."

Gerard listens and thinks to himself that Frank really was telling the truth about pushing her away. 

"I'm, I'm sorry about that. I'm still very sorry about that, I shouldn't have pushed you that hard."

She shrugs. 

"I'm over it."

She looks back at him. 

"I just want to know what we're going to do about us."

Frank takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Gerard tries not to look so interested, but he can't believe it's about to happen, he can't believe Frank's actually about to leaving her. 

"Good. I was thinking that maybe we could go to marriage counseling."

Frank looks at her with a raised brow. 

"Oh..."

Annabelle now raises a brow at him. 

"What were you thinking?"

"Divorce."

And there the word goes, floating in the now thickened air, and he can practically see Annabelle's heart drop. Gerard looks between the two and he now feels like he's intruding, but his best friend needs him. His soon to be boyfriend needs him. 

"I was talking..."

Annabelle holds her hand up to Frank and he stops talking. She stands and goes over to the sink and starts puking her guts out. Frank jumps up quickly and goes to hold her super long silky hair back. She tries to push him away, but he stands firm. 

"Just let me help you."

She wipes her mouth with a dish towel near by and pushes Frank away. 

"I wouldn't need your help if you hadn't just said what you did. We made a vowel, for better or worse. Did that mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything to me, but it never said 'through verbal abuse'."

She screws her face up and pushes him out of her way as she walks to the living room. Frank stands there for a brief second before deciding to follow after her. That makes Gerard get up and do the same thing; he also takes his plate with him. What, he's really hungry.

"Annabelle, let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about, Frank!? You're leaving me! You waited until we got pregnant to decide to leave me and now our child too!"

"Don't you dare do that? Don't throw our child in this. You're the reason you're pregnant, not me. Besides, I'm never leaving our child and you can put money on it."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Annabelle pushes Frank again and he grabs her by the arm. 

"What does that mean?"

"It means that ultrasound may be the only photo you ever see of my child."

Frank's grip tightens and he growls in her face. 

"Our child."

"You didn't even want them. Now it's yours? Fuck you, Frank."

She tries to yank away, but he only tightens his grip more to the point of hurting her. 

"I'm not kidding with you, you will not take my child away from me. Do you understand?"

"Frank... you're hurting..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Annabelle and Gerard both damn near jump out of their skin. 

"Y-y-yes, I underst-st-stand."

Frank releases her arm with a push and she rubs at the quickly purpling spot on her upper arm. Gerard's in shock at how much force Frank used and how loud he got with her. Had he done that before they probably wouldn't be here right now. She'd know not to fuck with Frank. 

"We will co parent and we will make this work."

"I don't want a divorce. I want us to work on this."

"There's nothing to work on, Anna. I'm done with this and I'm done with you. We're you expecting me to put up with this forever?"

Annabelle chuckles harshly. 

"Who is she?"

Frank and Gerard's both confused for a moment. 

"What?"

"The bitch you're leaving me for!? The one you almost pushed me through a fucking wall for! WHO IS SHE!?"

Frank shakes his head, denying her accusations. 

"I'm not leaving you for another woman."

"So then who is he!?"

"I'm not leaving you for anyone, but myself Annabelle. This has just come to an end. I mean, come on... you had to see this coming."

Frank walks over to her and makes her look at him. 

"I haven't been home properly in months and we haven't been happy. All we do is bicker with each other and at first you think it's apart of marriage, until the words make you want to kill yourself. You hurt me every chance you get, Anna, and I can't live like that anymore. I know I deserve better. You know I deserve better."

Frank sighs. 

"Our child deserves better. We cannot raise our baby in this environment."

"But, Frankie, we could just go to counseling. Just give it a try, you're giving up without trying. Our marriage is worth a try."

Gerard thinks of all the times Frank has tried and all those times she cooperated for a few weeks, maybe a month, and then she was back to her old ways. He figures this will be just like those times. 

"Anna, it'll be a waste of time and money. You and I both know this."

She shakes her head and moves closer to him. She drapes her arms on his shoulders and moves her fingers to his hair. 

"Please don't do this. Just... please give us another try. I don't want to be without you."

She sobs and kisses Frank and he pulls back. Gerard looks down and he feels bad, he really does, but she did this to herself. She ruined their marriage and it's too late to fix things. 

"I can't do it anymore, Anna."

He removes her arms from his shoulders and looks at her sadly. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

She shakes her head and runs her hand through her hair. 

"You're not sorry. You could do this, you don't want to."

"I did, I have been trying... I have, but there's only some much I can take and I took three years of this from you. I won't do it anymore."

Annabelle can't believe what she's hearing right now. She never thought she'd be losing her husband. 

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"You did this to us, Annabelle. Maybe I should've tried harder, maybe we should've done counseling years ago, but now it's just too late. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say you'll stay with me!"

Gerard could see she was losing her composure now and he decides to put his plate away now. 

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

Frank just sighs and bites his lip nervously. 

"I'm not stupid, I know you're leaving me for someone."

Frank shakes his head. Gerard just looks away when Annabelle looks at him, trying to read if she's right or not. 

"Stop. Lying. To. Me."

She pushes his finger in his chest. 

"I'm not..."

"YOU ARE! YOU FUCKING ARE!"

She pushes him and goes to do it again, but he grabs her wrists. 

"Annabelle, stop."

"Fuck you, Frank."

She snatches her arms out his grasp and he lets her. 

"I hope they're worth it. I really fucking do."

In Frank's mind he's thinking that Gerard is worth anything in the world, but he's not the complete reason why he's leaving her. He meant it, he's tired of being brought down and made to feel like nothing. He's tired of crying and running to Gerard too only to keep going back to endure the same treatment. Gerard just helped him move it along. 

"I am worth it."

She nods and starts walking away and Frank thinks that's the end of it until something goes flying past his face and hits the door. He looks and sees that she threw their vase at his head and it hit the door halfway past him. She threw it with all her might to get it that far and he knows she wanted to take him out. 

"That's uncalled for Annabelle, you could've killed him."

"Fuck him."

She throws an antique ashtray next and Frank ducks and looks at her. 

"What is wrong with you!?"

His fear is coming to life right before his eyes. 

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME THAT!" 

"Annabelle, calm down."

Gerard says causing Frank to look at him and totally not paying attention to Annabelle; which isn't a good thing. He turns around and when he does his face is whipped back the other way. Annabelle slaps him so hard he can't even remember why she did it. Gerard yanks Frank away from her and pushes him behind his back. 

"This! This shit right here! This is why he's leaving you!"

He points his finger in her face as if she's a child and she swats it away. 

"Don't ever touch me again. I have cousins who'll have you stomped into the ground in five minutes. Try me."

Gerard stands there staring her down, waiting for her to give him a reason to grab his phone and put in an order of whoop ass. 

"Go and get your things Frankie."

Frank moves from behind Gerard and goes to do what he said and the whole time he's walking he can feel her burning daggers into his back. 

"He's fucked up and you know it. We're married and we have a child on the way. You can't leave your pregnant wife..."

"He can, Annabelle, and he is. You need to accept that."

"No, he can't do this to me."

Annabelle starts crying her eyes out and she even leans on Gerard's chest. 

"Where did this all go wrong? I love him so much. How can he leave me?"

Gerard rubs her head and kisses the top of it. 

"You need to get help, Anna. You should go through with therapy and you can learn how to control whatever problems it is that you have. He won't abandon you, I'll make sure of that, but I know I won't have to. Frank's a great man and he's still going to take care of you until the baby arrives."

"Do you think I'll ever get him back."

Gerard takes a deep breath and sighs. 

"Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry."

She cries harder and pulls away from Gerard. She goes to the kitchen and comes back with a broom and dust pan. She starts cleaning up the mess she created and when she's done is when Frank comes from their room with three bags in his hand. She walks up to him and he ducks and that makes her feel like utter shit. 

"I'm sorry."

She kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly. She pulls away and whispers...

"I'll always love you."

And goes to their bedroom and closes the door. Frank sighs and Gerard helps him with his bags. 

"Can you take these to the car for me. I just want to say bye to her properly."

Gerard nods and Frank opens the door for him. He then goes to his bedroom and opens the door. He hears her crying quietly into her arm and he walks over to the bed and kisses her head. 

"I'll always love you, too. If you need anything you have my number. Bye Anna Banana."

She chuckles through her cries and he leaves the room and the house. He gets into the car and that's when he starts crying. Gerard places a hand on his thigh to let Frank know he's not alone. 

"Can you take me home."

Gerard nods and squeezes his thigh before putting it on the wheel and driving Frank home.

__________________________________________________

Frank's been crying in bed for the past hour. He asked Gerard to give him some time to himself and he listened. He can't believe it's really over, but it is. He took his ring off a few minutes ago and he's been clutching it in his hand so tightly that he has an imprint in his palm. He sees light peek through the door and knows Gerard's coming inside. 

He feels Gerard climb in behind him much like he had the night before and wraps his arm around his waist. Frank starts crying harder and Gerard let's him. He kisses his head and rocks him softly. He knew this would be hard for Frank and he's going to be the support he needs. Despite everything she put him through Frank really does love her and Gerard knows that. 

When Frank married her he never thought this day would come. He thought they'd be happy together forever, but that was in his fairytale, and this is the harsh reality. Sometimes people aren't who you think they are and sometimes they slip into a mental illness; Frank doesn't know which one it is for Annabelle. He knows she loves him, he felt it all the time, but whenever they argued it felt like all of the love she had for him was erased. Things only got worse and worse until this moment right here. 

"I know it hurts now, but it'll get better. I'll make sure of it."

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard goes to take Frank's hand and he feels something wet. He reaches over and turns on his lamp. He leans over Frank and looks down at his hand and gasps. 

"Baby..."

He pry Frank's hand open and sees the ring, but that's not why he's bleeding, it's from Frank's nails digging into his skin so much for so long. 

"God, baby."

He rushes into his bathroom and turns on the light. He grabs some cotton balls and peroxide. He goes back to the room and starts cleaning up Frank's hand. After he's done he gets a large bandage and puts it on the heel of Frank's hand. The whole time Frank doesn't utter a word, he just keeps staring as tears fall from his eyes. 

"Do you want to eat something?"

Frank doesn't answer him. 

"What about something to drink? You've been crying a lot, you need it."

Frank still doesn't say anything and Gerard moves so he's in Frank's line of vision. He still doesn't budge or say anything. It's as if he's looking through Gerard and he sighs. 

"You're going to have to drink something soon. I don't need to being dehydrated, okay?"

Still nothing and Gerard stands and goes back to his side of the bed. He turns the light back off and snuggles into Frank again. 

"I love you."

Frank finally speaks, hoarsely...

"I love you, too."

Gerard smiles to himself and holds Frank in the dark.


	28. Trying To Escape The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Frankie..."
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> He answers, not even bothering to look up from his doodling, to actually listen to Gerard. 
> 
> "How about a bath. Those always leave you feeling relaxed, right?"
> 
> Frank shakes his head and shrugs. 
> 
> "No, but I know you don't want to smell me like this so I do it."
> 
> Gerard's astonished at the answer he was given and he sits next to Frank on the sofa. 
> 
> "It's not that, I just want to take care of you."
> 
> Frank just nods, accepting what Gerard tells him, and stands up. 
> 
> "Well... come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things going on with me, but I hope you guys are having great holidays. 
> 
> I wrote this to take my mind off of things. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard sighs as he picks up more of Frank's crap lying around the house. Beer bottles, papers, pencils, pens, notepads, and let's not forget his three guitars. All Frank's been doing is drinking and writing and if he doesn't like it he just rips the paper out and throws it wherever he can. Gerard's getting a bit tired of it, but it's not like he's never seen Frank go through a heartbreak. He just thought that since they're going to be together now, it would be easier; he was wrong. 

Frank barely eats and when he does it's only about a handful before he's pushing it away, sighing, and heading back to wherever he was before joining Gerard at the table. He barely showers or puts any effort into his appearance. He walks about the house in a t-shirt and sweat pants most days and his hair is a greasy, disheveled mess. Whenever Frank will allow Gerard, he makes him a bath and washes the man's hair as he soaks for awhile in something that smells way better than the musk he's been soaking in. This moment is one of those times. 

"Hey, Frankie..."

"Hm?"

He answers, not even bothering to look up from his doodling, to actually listen to Gerard. 

"How about a bath. Those always leave you feeling relaxed, right?"

Frank shakes his head and shrugs. 

"No, but I know you don't want to smell me like this so I do it."

Gerard's astonished at the answer he was given and he sits next to Frank on the sofa. 

"It's not that, I just want to take care of you."

Frank just nods, accepting what Gerard tells him, and stands up. 

"Well... come on."

Frank walks towards the bathroom and Gerard watches him sadly. He has to talk to Frank, it's been a little over a month now, and they barely ever talk to each other, but there's something Gerard needs to know and he needs to know now. He stands and goes to start Frank's bath. He walks into his bathroom and goes over to the tub to start setting everything up. Frank walks into the bathroom and sits on the toilet. 

Once Gerard's done with the bubbles and setting the temperature he goes to Frank and helps him stand up. He starts removing his clothes for him and then helps him into the bath. He grabs the wash cloth off the towel rack and gets on his knees beside the tub. He puts it into the water and grabs the shampoo to start washing Frank's hair. He pours a generous amount into his hand and starts wetting Frank's hair with the other. 

"Frankie..."

"Hm?"

Gerard rolls his eyes at the same answer he always gets from Frank. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Well, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Frank shrugs and starts swaying his hands through the water. 

"I wanted to ask you if..."

Now that he has the chance to ask Frank, he was scared of the answer he may get. 

"Um, I was wondering if you, uh, you know..."

"Spit it out."

Frank says all nonchalant and Gerard wishes it was that way, but it's not. The answer could break his heart and he wouldn't know what to do. 

"I was wondering if maybe you w-wanted to g-go back to Annabelle?"

Gerard's voice gets low when he mentions her name and he puts his head down. Frank turns to look at him, causing his hands to fall from Frank's hair.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Gerard looks at Frank as if it's self explanatory and honestly, it is. 

"Maybe because you're not happy. I'm not enough for you. You never smile anymore or want to do anything with me. So I just figured maybe you'd be better off working out your marriage. Besides, you haven't exactly filed for the divorce yet."

"Just because I haven't filed yet doesn't mean I'm not going to. I need to get myself together, first, before walking out of this house and filing any damn thing. And I can't believe you're making this about you, Gerard. I just let go of my wife, my family... I'm not just going to get over this shit overnight."

Frank suddenly dips his head under the water and then comes back up running his hands through his hair to rid it of the shampoo. He wipes his face with his hands and stands up, climbing out of the tub, and grabbing a towel. He wraps it around his body and walks out of the bathroom and sits on Gerard's bed. 

"She's my wife..."

He says once Gerard enters the room. 

"And soon she won't be. I need to wrap my head around that. If it took me months to get over stupid ex boyfriends and girlfriends what makes you think I'm just going to be over my wife in four weeks."

Frank has a point and Gerard knows he does, but...

"I just thought it'd be different, because now you have my love. You have someone who loves you and would do anything for you... I just thought..."

"Please stop just thinking Gerard. I know I have you, but that still doesn't stop the pain and I need you to be a good fucking friend and understand that."

"I am being a good friend and I am understanding. I clean up behind your mess every hour of the day. I wash, cloth, and feed you. I never say anything about this, so I think I'm being a very good friend. I just need to know where I stand; where we stand."

Frank stands and goes to find some sweats and a shirt that's not soiled by his funk. Gerard goes to his closet and grabs the laundry basket he'd just completed earlier that day and gave Frank exactly what he was looking for. Frank takes it and starts dressing himself. 

"Frankie..."

"Please just leave me alone, Gerard."

"No!"

Frank looks at Gerard with a raised brow. 

"I will not leave you alone. I have been doing that for the past month. Do you know how hard it is not to talk to you. You're my best fucking friend and now I feel like we lost each other once you lost Annabelle. I don't like it, Frank."

"And I don't like the fact that I failed at my marriage! Why can't you just give me the fucking time that I need to move on from this!?"

Frank starts crying and turns away from Gerard to grab his shoes. This will be the first time he's going out of the house since the breakup. 

"None of this is about you! None of it! You're not getting a divorce! You're not leaving behind five years and a child! You haven't broken your wife's heart! I did, not you! You're just being selfish! If you want to know, yes I still fucking love you! I'm still in love with you, but I can't fucking pretend I'm not hurting to make you feel good! That's not how it works, Gerard!"

Gerard sighs and shakes his head. 

"So after all this waiting I still have to wait some more and I'm supposed to not be hurt by you wanting nothing to do with me!?"

"That's not what it is! Will you fucking listen!?"

"I am listening and I hear nothing! We don't have anything right now and I can't deal with it! Not anymore, Frank! I need to at least feel like you want to be with me and like you don't feel you've made a mistake! Yes, I get it, you're hurting, but so am I! If I have to be considerate of your feelings at this time you can at least try to understand where I'm coming from!"

"I do understand!"

Gerard walks up to Frank. 

"Are you sure!? Are you really fucking sure that you do!?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"I don't think you do!"

"I DO! I FUCKING DO! I JUST DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW! I DON'T FUCKING NEED THIS!"

"AND I DO! ALL I'VE EVER DONE IS DREAMT OF THIS MOMENT! THE MOMENT OF US FINALLY BEING TOGETHER AND HAPPY AND WE'RE STILL NOT TOGETHER AND YOU'RE DAMN SURE NOT HAPPY!"

"FUCK! FUCK OFF! FUCK OFF! JUST FUCKING FUCK OFF!"

Frank pushes Gerard, but he grabs Frank and pulls him into a heated kiss. It goes on for awhile, before Frank pushing Gerard away. Gerard looks at him and he can see that the spark just isn't there, not right now. 

"I think you should go, Frank. Just for a few days."

*****Frank's POV*****

Franks nods and a tear falls down his cheek. 

"I think I should too." 

He walks out of the room and Gerard doesn't stop hims. He grabs his jacket and his keys and leaves. He gets into his car and starts it up and starts crying. He bangs on his steering wheel repeatedly and starts crying super hard. How did this become his life. 

He has no one here and the one person he did have doesn't want him around right now. He cries and cries and he can't pull himself to leave. He knows he's been ignoring Gerard, but it doesn't have anything to do with his love for him. Or maybe it does, because Frank never wanted this to happen. This is why he barely speaks to him, because he didn't want to snap on Gerard for no reason. 

He didn't want to blow up on him and now the inevitable has happened. Now he doesn't know what to do with himself and he doesn't even have the one person who always told him what to do. He wipes at his eyes, to no avail, and pulls out of Gerard's driveway. He heads to the nearest hotel that he can find and checks himself in with the little bit of cash that he has. He needs to hit up the bank tomorrow, but for now he's just going to pass out while crying. 

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard stood there watching as Frank screamed and beat the wheel of his car. He didn't want to do it, he never wanted to treat Frank that way, but he doesn't know what to do anymore. It's better to push Frank away for awhile, before letting this ruin them forever. He's not done loving Frank and now that he can practically taste him on his tongue, he's not letting this divorce ruin their chances at happiness. So if that means pushing him away for awhile then that's just what he has to do; make Frank miss him and hopefully come back to him fully. 

But the more he watches the more he wants to go after him. He wants to hold him and tell him to stop crying and that everything will be alright. He wants to squeeze him like he does every night and know that Frank's in his arms. Just as he opens the door, Frank starts backing out of the driveway, and then his car is disappearing down the street. Gerard hangs his head and goes back into the house. 

"Why is this happening to us?"

Gerard goes to his bedroom and sees that Frank didn't even take his cellular device along with him. If he wanted to call Frank and beg him to come back he can't now. He sighs and drops onto his bed. He curls up and starts crying much like Frank was. He doesn't know what he's going to do if they don't come back from this. 

He knows that Frank will always be his best friend, that's inevitable, their friendship will never be over, but the love they share could be. He felt something when he kissed Frank, but it wasn't as strong as it was a month ago. It was as if Gerard was chasing Frank's love and he's never felt that way while kissing him. He could always feel the fireworks going off behind both of their eyes and see the sparks flying about. He knows they still have that and he just has to get it back, which is why he had to create distance between them. 

He can't help but to long for Frank to come back, though. He wants to feel his body next to his and smell him - clean or dirty - next to him. He wants to bury his face into Frank's hair and just breathe him in. He's seriously regretting sending Frank away, but he doesn't know where he went and he can't contact him and maybe that for the best. Then Gerard gets a thought and shoots up in his bed. 

"What if he's gone back to her?"

He's never gotten out of bed so fast in his life. He runs through the house, grabbing nothing but his keys, and runs out to his car. He gets inside, starts it up, and takes off to Annabelle's home. 

__________________________________________________

*****Annabelle's POV*****

She awakes to a loud pounding noise. It nearly scares her to death and she can feel her heart pounding out of her chest. It takes her awhile to realize that it's her front door that's trying to be knocked down. She climbs out of bed and grabs her robe and ties it as she goes to the door. She looks through the peephole and sees Gerard on the other side without Frank and instantly starts panicking. She yanks the door open and looks at Gerard frantically. 

"What's wrong? Is it Frank?"

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard looks at her and sighs a breath of relief and he notices that he probably shouldn't have done that and hopes she didn't catch onto him doing that. He's just glad to know that Frank's not there with her and settling things between them and making love to her. 

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if he was here."

"No, why would he be? I haven't seen my husband in a month."

And it made Gerard bristle that she could still call him that. He looks down and notices that she hasn't removed her ring and she catches him and covers it. 

"I know it's silly, I just..."

She shrugs. 

"Maybe if I keep it on I can live in denial and think he's coming back... we just had a really bad fight."

Gerard suddenly feels bad for even intruding on her like that. 

"I'm sorry, you don't wanna hear about that. But... can you tell me why you're looking for him instead of knowing that he's at your house?"

"Well, we uh, kind of got into a little argument and I put him out."

"You what!? That sounds like something I would do, not you."

Gerard just hangs his head because he knows she's right. She ushers him inside of the house and closes the door. 

"Well, what was the fight about?"

"He's just been very... down. And we ended up fighting about it, because he never talks to me anymore. It's like I'm invisible."

Gerard tells her and she nods and sighs. 

"Look, I know this is my fault, and I'm sorry Gerard. But he really needs you now more than ever. He'll come around and you know that. You've been there through it all. All of his ups and downs and break ups; he always comes around."

Gerard nods knowing that she's right about that too. 

"Just give him some time and if he comes back... don't let him go again. He doesn't need that from you too. I lost him, you don't need to do the same."

Gerard looks at her and smiles softly. He knows she means as a best friend, but he's taking that to a deeper level since they're in love. 

"Thanks, Anna. I'll be sure to keep him."

She nods and pats Gerard on his shoulder. 

"So... I see my Godchild is getting bigger there, huh?"

She rubs her stomach and smiles. 

"Yeah, I've been sending Frank weekly updated pictures. He always seems happy through the text to see them. He hasn't shown you?"

"No. I meant it when I said we don't talk."

"Oh."

She gives Gerard a sympathetic smile. 

"Wanna feel?"

Gerard smiles and his brows rise high. 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She takes Gerard's hand in hers and places it on her belly. Gerard smiles and looks at her. 

"You must be really excited to be getting what you wanted."

She nods and shrugs. 

"I'm excited, but this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to make a family with Frankie."

Gerard sighs sadly and backs away from her. 

"I'm sorry, Anna."

She waves his off and sniffs. 

"It's no one's fault but my own."

She sighs and smiles with teary eyes. 

"I have to work in the morning so I should get back to bed, but can you make sure you let me know that he made it back safely."

"Of course."

She opens the door for Gerard and smiles. 

"You have my number."

He nods and walks away as she closes the door. He sees the light go off inside of the house and gets back in his car. He sighs at the encounter, because God does he feel worse for putting Frank out and the fact that Annabelle is also hurting. He understands what Frank means. He's dealing with a lot right now. He left his wife and he did break her heart and he won't have the family he always thought he would. 

That is a lot to deal with and Gerard gets it now. He just hopes that when he talks to Frank he will forgive him and they'll find some understanding and meet in the middle. All Gerard really wants, though, is to feel wanted and needed by Frank again, but he realizes now that Frank does need him. He needs him to shelter him, feed him, clean him, dress him... he does need him. He guesses he just wants Frank to talk to him. 

He misses hearing his voice. 

He drives down the road slowly, hoping he'll see Frank's car somewhere by luck or something, but the more he drives the more unlucky he's feeling. He misses him so much and he missed him the moment he told him to leave. He was so stupid to do that knowing he'd only regret it as soon as he did it. He just wants to know that he's okay and safe. He doesn't like knowing that he made Frank breakdown in his car like that. 

Gerard sighs as he comes to a light. He looks out into the night and sees a car that resembles Frank's in the distance. He chances it and runs the red light, hoping and praying that it's him. When he catches up to the car, finally, he realizes that it's not Frank at all. Instead it's a very scared looking lady inside of the car. Gerard sticks his head out the window, at the light, to apologize to the woman. 

"I'm so sorry, you just have the same car as my best friend and I'm looking for him."

"Oh, oh... okay."

She chuckles nervously, clearly still wary of Gerard. 

"You scared me."

"Again, my apologies."

She finally smiles and nods. 

"It's okay, I really hope you find your friend."

"Thank you."

Gerard pulls off and sighs. He's a block away and he knows now that he won't find Frank. He pulls up into his driveway and parks his car. He gets out and walks around his house and up his pathway. He sees something and realizes it's the man of his dreams right there on his doorstep. Frank looks up at Gerard with glistening eyes. 

"Can we talk?"

Gerard smiles and walks up to Frank. He pulls him up off the step and pulls him into a tight hug.

"That's all I ever wanted."


	29. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you going, Gerard?"
> 
> Gerard stops mid stride and turns to Alexander slowly. He knows that he's not going to like what he's about to say which is why he tried to get away with not saying anything at all and just making it out of the house."
> 
> "I'm going to see Frank."
> 
> "Haven't you been to see him everyday this week?"
> 
> "Yes... and your point?"
> 
> "My point is that I don't have another day off and we were supposed to spend this one doing some... bonding."
> 
> Alexander crawls to the end of the sofa closest to Gerard and chuckles sexily. Gerard disregards it completely and starts for the door again. 
> 
> "He really needs me."
> 
> Alexander jumps up off the sofa and goes over to Gerard and turns him to him.
> 
> "Baby, baby, I need you. My body needs you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and that this new year is filled with much happiness and love. 
> 
> Chapter title: You Need Me, I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran.

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard holds Frank's hand as they walk to his bedroom. They close the door behind them and go over to the bed. Frank starts taking off his shoes and Gerard does the same. Soon Gerard's lying down and Frank's climbing on top of him. 

"I'm sorry."

Gerard accepts the apology quickly with a small smile. 

"I shouldn't have been ignoring you, I just didn't want to flip on you for no reason. I guess I should've explained that to you and this would've never happened."

Gerard nods and rubs Frank's thigh. 

"It's okay and I get it. You're right, you're dealing with a lot, and I should've understood. It's just that... I thought things would be different, because you have me."

"It's... it's not you, it's..."

Frank searches his brain for the right wording until Gerard reaches up and caresses his face. 

"It's okay, I understand. Really, I do."

"I'm still in love with you. That could never not be the case now. Even if we dated and broke up, I'd still be in love with you. I know it and I want you to know that too. You're my everything and I'm sorry for hurting you and making you feel otherwise."

"I know you are."

Frank lays on top of Gerard, burying his head into his neck. 

"Thank you for always understanding and thank you for taking care of me."

Gerard nods and rubs Frank's hair and back soothingly. 

"You're all I've known. Even when I was in relationships with other, you were my main focus. I never told you before... but that's why Alexander and I parted ways and mostly every other person I dated. They just didn't have the heart that Alex did to admit it."

Frank sat up and looked down at Gerard sadly. 

"But you loved Alex... so much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. He just couldn't handle the love and care I had for you. He thought I loved you too much and he was right. I loved you more than any of them, even the ones before I had feelings for you. You always came first no matter what and they didn't like that."

Frank looks at Gerard with sad puppy eyes. 

"I never wanted to ruin your relationships."

"Once you hear this you'll just see that Alex was being stubborn and selfish this time."

Frank lays back down on top of Gerard and snuggles into his neck again. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

*****Gerard's POV*****

"Where are you going, Gerard?"

Gerard stops mid stride and turns to Alexander slowly. He knows that he's not going to like what he's about to say which is why he tried to get away with not saying anything at all and just making it out of the house."

"I'm going to see Frank."

"Haven't you been to see him everyday this week?"

"Yes... and your point?"

"My point is that I don't have another day off and we were supposed to spend this one doing some... bonding."

Alexander crawls to the end of the sofa closest to Gerard and chuckles sexily. Gerard disregards it completely and starts for the door again. 

"He really needs me."

Alexander jumps up off the sofa and goes over to Gerard and turns him to him.

"Baby, baby, I need you. My body needs you."

He gets up on his toes and kisses Gerard's neck and then his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Alex. I promise it'll be worth the wait. I'll do anything you want me to in the bedroom, I just need to go check on Frankie. I really need to do that."

"Gerard, come on. It won't even take that long and then you can go do whatever the hell you please with that boy."

"His name is Frank, don't ever call him that again."

Alexander rolls his eyes and folds his arms. 

"Yeah, whatever. How are we supposed to be a couple if you're always up Frank's ass instead of mine?"

"You could try being more considerate. You don't know what's going on with him."

And it's true because Gerard never tells Alexander what's going on with Frank. 

"Well please tell me what's more important than your boyfriend."

Gerard just starts for the door again. 

"No, please, tell me..."

"It's none of your business."

"Yeah, because you two probably spend time playing games or watching Batman movies. Maybe you two are even fucking each other."

"Stop being fucking ridiculous."

"No. I think he does this on purpose. He wants you all to himself so he calls you and makes up a story to get..."

Gerard pushes Alexander to the ground and stands over him while pointing down at him. 

"Now you fucking shut up. My best friend is fucking suicidal. He's probably cutting something right now or downing pills and I'm wasting my time with your childishness and accusations."

"Well he needs professional help, not you. I am so tired of coming second to him. I try to understand, but there's only so much understanding I can do. You need to choose, now, me or him."

Gerard couldn't believe Alexander would be so crude about it. He thought he'd understand, but clearly he's an asshole that Gerard doesn't need.

"Frankie. We're done."

Gerard only has enough time to see Alexander's eyes go wide before he was out the door. He had no more time to waste. His best friend's life is more important than anything or anyone. He never returned, not even to get his things. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank isn't shocked that Gerard chose him over Alexander, he's just shocked that he didn't try to talk it out with him. 

"You chose me? You didn't even try to get him to talk with you."

"There was nothing to talk about. If he would rather you kill yourself so we could have sex then he doesn't belong in my life. You were going through a tough time and it lasted for so long. He and I would've never survived. I just ended it then. I would always choose you. No doubt about it."

Frank smiles and leans down to kiss Gerard. They kiss passionately, Gerard moving his hands to Frank's waist and holding him softly in place. Frank starts moving his body into Gerard a little and moans softly into the kiss. 

"I want to make you feel good... but I'm still married... but I want to make you feel so good."

Gerard chuckles softly and tucks Frank's hair behind his ears. 

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not. I want you to feel good. I've been spending too much time making you hurt and I never want to do that. I hate it. Maybe I could... I could cook dinner for you instead... and make you a nice bath. Play some soft rock for you and light some candles. Even add some bubbles and wine."

Gerard smiles and nods. 

"That sounds amazing, baby."

"Yeah, you sure?"

"Not a doubt in my mind."

Frank giggles, an actual giggle, and Gerard's heart melts. It's been so long since he's heard that sound from Frank's lip, not even a laugh or chuckle. It's been so long since he's seen that sparkle. Frank leans down and kisses Gerard sweetly. 

"Thank you for choosing me."

Gerard smiles as he climbs off of him. He watches him go into the bathroom.

"I'm going to give you your bath while I cook. Dinner should be done by the time you're ready for me to wash your hair and body. You know how long you like to take in the bath."

Gerard laughs and walks to the bathroom entrance, leaning against the door. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's so relaxing."

Frank smiles at him and goes back to setting the water temperature. Gerard starts undressing himself and when he's done he goes into the bathroom completely. Frank turns around just as Gerard getting closer and is met with Gerard's cock in his face. 

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Frank moves forward on his knees and reaches up to pump Gerard's cock. 

"I just want to taste you again and make you the ultimate relaxed."

Gerard moans and bucks when Frank's perfectly tattooed hands wrap around his cock. Frank starts pumping him quicker and licks his lips. He's never given Gerard a full on blow job, but he wants to so badly right now. He can't help himself, he moves forward and takes Gerard's cocks into his mouth, letting it slide across his tongue slowly, enjoying the weight of it oh so much. It's been so long since Frank's had any cock in his mouth like this and it's his best friend's so that's even more exciting for him. 

Gerard gasps deeply and grabs the sink, because his knees buckled at the touch of Frank's tongue. He moans and looks down at his best friend. Frank holds Gerard at the back of his throat and relaxes his throat. He swallows and Gerard cries out. It's too good and Gerard knows he's not going to last more than a minute. 

Frank's swirling his tongue like an expert and sucking. When he gets to the head he nibbles a little, knowing Gerard loves that shit, and licks in the slit. There's so much precum and Frank moans and looks up to meet Gerard's gaze; he looks so far gone and it hasn't even been that long. Frank smirks around his cock and moans again while closing his eyes, savoring Gerard's taste. He pulls off slowly and licks his lips. 

"You know what I want, Gee."

And he does, because they're best friends and they tell each other everything, including their kinks. Gerard grips Frank's hair tightly and pushes his cock into his throat. Frank doesn't even gag or bat an eye. He actually moans, loudly, sending vibrations through Gerard's cock, and his body. Gerard looks at Frank and his eyes are literally rolling back in his skull. 

Gerard knew this turned Frank on, but he didn't know how much, and now he's finding out firsthand; Frank is fucking loving it. He looks so filthy and Gerard can't hang on any longer and the way Frank's handling him he knows he doesn't want him to. Gerard's grip tightens and he moves into Frank's mouth quicker and deeper, hitting his throat with each thrust. 

"Goooood, Frankie!"

He can't take it, it's too good, and he's giving in. 

"Oh, I'm... Fraaaaankiiiiieeeee!"

Gerard cums hard and deep down Frank's throat. He's gripping Frank's hair and the sink tightly. Frank swallows everything Gerard gives him. He's gripping Gerard's thighs, pulling him into him asking for more. Not wanting Gerard to stop. 

"Oh, G-God Frankie, I can't t-take it anymore."

Frank pulls off slowly and swirls his tongue around Gerard's head. 

"Please take it, Gee. Please, for me."

Gerard groans and grits his teeth. He nods and grips Frank's hair again. 

"Tighter."

Gerard complies with his request. Frank gasps and moans. Gerard pushes his cock back past Frank's lips and Frank's eyes slip shut. Gerard moaned and pushed in and out, fucking Frank's mouth like he wanted. 

"Fuck, Frankie."

Gerard moves faster and Frank just lets Gerard use his mouth. Frank's eyes flutter open and he watches Gerard through a haze. Their eyes connect and Gerard's cock starts getting harder. 

"You're so filthy."

Gerard is suddenly jealous of the guys who came before him, because they got to have Frank like this. Gerard wants to be the only person to have seen Frank like this; so gone. His eyes are glazed and he's drooling, but his face and mouth is relaxed, and he's practically begging for it without speaking a word. Gerard's never been so turned on in his entire life. 

"You're unbelievable."

Gerard groans loudly and he can't believe what happens...

"I'm cummiiiiiiiiiing....."

He holds Frank's hair tightly in his fist and shudders as he explodes in Frank's mouth. A little slides out of Frank's mouth and he uses two fingers to push it back into his mouth and swallows hungrily. 

"You're so good, Gee."

Frank's voice was wrecked and barely above a whisper and this is what he loved. The candlelight is dancing all over Frank and Gerard and Gerard just about collapses and Frank stands to help him to the bath. He settles Gerard in and then turns off he water. 

"Are you satisfied, Sir?"

Gerard looks just about ready to lose it and Frank has to keep his smirk at bay. 

"I-I'm, yes. Yes, thank you."

Frank nods and goes to the bathroom door. 

"Enjoy your bath. I'm going to go get your wine."

Frank starts out of the bathroom and Gerard stops him...

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

"You're the best thing that ever could've happened to me."

Frank blushes and smiles with his fingers laced in front of him. 

"That makes two of us."

Gerard smiles back at Frank and watches as he finally leaves. Gerard sighs so contently and rests in the bath. Frank is so amazing and he's glad he's getting to see this side of how amazing he is. He wishes Frank never shared this side with anyone, but he has, so Gerard will just make sure he never has to share it with anyone else after him.


	30. I Don't Belong To You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Annab..."
> 
> "Hey, Franki..."
> 
> They both laugh at their attempts to speak first. She smiles and gestures for him to take the floor. 
> 
> "Hey, Annabelle."
> 
> "Hey, Frankie."
> 
> She walks over to the sofa and sits down. She hasn't changed anything and Frank still feels like he doesn't belong here. He goes to join her on the sofa and turns to face her when he does. 
> 
> "So... I'm shocked to see you here."
> 
> "Yeah, I'm sorry. I haven't really been going anywhere. I just started going out again about four days ago..."
> 
> He trails off with a shrug. 
> 
> "I see."
> 
> Frank takes a deep breath and lets it out. 
> 
> "Yeah, and I thought I'd come see you. Make sure everything is okay with you and get any appointments and stuff like that. Maybe... feel the baby."
> 
> She smiles and moves closer to him. 
> 
> "Of course, you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. :)

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard awakes to the smell of something cooking. He doesn't feel Frank next to him and so he assumes it's him in the kitchen. He yawns and sits up to stretch. They had an amazing night, yesterday. It was around eleven at night when they finally sat down for dinner. 

After they ate the very delicious meal that Frank prepared they went to the living room to talk over wine. It felt like old times and Gerard was nothing short of happy. He was ecstatic to be completed honest. They finished their night in Gerard's room watching a movie and eating buttery popcorn. Speaking of which, Gerard just rolled in some, and crunched it into the bed. 

"Shit."

He climbs out of bed slowly and slip on his slippers. He yawns again while scratching and heading out of the bedroom. He peeks into the kitchen and sees Frank moving about quickly. He's dressed, in actual clothing, from head to toe. He's wearing a pair of black jeans with a black button up tucked into them and his favorite pair of black high top vans. 

He's sitting a plate on the table when he notices Gerard peering in around the corner. 

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Gerard smiles and waves as he enters the kitchen. 

"Morning."

Frank pulls out a chair for Gerard to sit and when he does Frank kisses his forehead and goes back to the counter to prepare Gerard's coffee. 

"What's all this about?"

Gerard asks because sure he expected Frank to want to make up yesterday, but he didn't expect him to be back to normal the next morning. 

"All what?"

"Breakfast... it looks like you cleaned too..."

Gerard looks around the kitchen and he's definitely right. 

"Yeah, you definitely cleaned. Including yourself... so what's up?"

"Did you expect me to be dirty forever?"

"No, it's just..."

"Look, I was a mess. I have been a mess for awhile and I may even slip back into being a mess, but for now... I'm going to start working on making my life okay again."

Frank gives Gerard his coffee and sits at the table with him. 

"I've been being a burden and after what you told me about you relationships yesterday, well... I don't want to cost you anymore happiness."

"You're not..."

"Just hear me out."

Gerard stops talking and nods. 

"You've been in the house everyday with me besides shopping days. You've been cleaning up my mess and cleaning me. I've heard you talk with Mikey and say things like 'not tonight, man, I gotta keep an eye on Frankie'..."

Gerard laughs at Frank's imitation of him and Frank giggles a bit before continuing. 

"I've heard you shoot down people left and right for me and I now know I've cost you relationships. I don't want to be that burden anymore."

"You're..."

"Gee..."

Frank warns and Gerard shuts his mouth. 

"I just don't like the way I've been making both of us live and I don't want to be like that anymore. At least not right now. So I'm going to try and keep myself on a good path. That doesn't go to say that I won't ever be down again, because that would be a lie, but when that time comes at least I'll be able to afford a day or two to be down."

Gerard smiles softly at Frank. 

"I have an appointment with my lawyer this afternoon. Luckily someone cancelled and I called just in time to slip in."

"Apparently you've always been good at finding the hole."

Frank snorts and laughs loudly. He throws a piece of bread at Gerard's head. 

"Shut up."

"Whaaat? I'm just saying."

"No, you're just shutting up."

Frank stands when the toaster goes off and pushes Gerard in the shoulder playfully. He grabs the hot bread and sits it on a saucer. He starts cutting the crusts off the sides, knowing that's how Gerard eats his toast, and trashes them. He goes to the fridge and gets the strawberry jam and butter. He takes that to the table and then goes back for Gerard's saucer and comes back to sit. 

He starts buttering Gerard's toast as Gerard just watches him quietly. He looks concentrated, as he always does when he's doing something, and it makes Gerard smile. Frank then starts spreading the jam and Gerard feels his stomach pipe up. Once he's done he slides the saucer to Gerard and then grabs the orange juice. He pours some into a glass and starts drinking it. 

"Thanks, Frankie."

Frank lets out a satisfied 'ahhh' and sits down his glass. 

"No problem, buddy. Now... I have to go."

"No, you can't eat with me?"

"I wish I could, but you know my lawyer relocated so I have to drive further. I'll be sure to have dinner with you, though. Maybe we can even go out to eat, yeah?"

Gerard just nods and pokes through his food. 

"Hey, come on now."

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's shoulders and kisses his cheek. 

"I cooked that for you to eat, not mess about in. You're the one who complained about me not doing anything and now I am."

"I didn't complain..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You didn't have to. I'm getting things done. I will be back as soon as possible. You don't need to be a baby about it."

Gerard shrugs and Frank just sighs. 

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"How about I come with you?"

"No. Use this time to finish that wine you think I don't know you've been struggling with since I've become a mess."

"How did you..."

"I'm your best friend, I know everything."

Frank kisses Gerard's cheek one last time and then he's gone. Gerard sighs and takes his plate and coffee with him to his winery. 

**************************************************

*****Frank's POV*****

Frank walks up the pathway to what used to be his home. He knocks on the door and waits patiently for it to be answered. When it is he's met with a beautifully dressed Annabelle. She's clearly surprised to see him and even starts mindlessly fixing herself, though, she doesn't need to. She finally moves to the side to let Frank in; it isn't until she closes the door that they attempt to speak. 

"Hey, Annab..."

"Hey, Franki..."

They both laugh at their attempts to speak first. She smiles and gestures for him to take the floor. 

"Hey, Annabelle."

"Hey, Frankie."

She walks over to the sofa and sits down. She hasn't changed anything and Frank still feels like he doesn't belong here. He goes to join her on the sofa and turns to face her when he does. 

"So... I'm shocked to see you here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I haven't really been going anywhere. I just started going out again about four days ago..."

He trails off with a shrug. 

"I see."

Frank takes a deep breath and lets it out. 

"Yeah, and I thought I'd come see you. Make sure everything is okay with you and get any appointments and stuff like that. Maybe... feel the baby."

She smiles and moves closer to him. 

"Of course, you can."

She lifts her shirt a little and takes Frank's hand in hers. She holds it and caresses it with her thumb. Frank just smiles at her and lets her for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I just... miss you."

"I miss you, too."

And he really does. They used to be so good together and even when they weren't they eventually made it so they were. Now that's all going to change, because Frank's already gotten the paper work together and signed, so she'll be getting the package in the mail not too long from now. She moves his hand to her stomach and he smiles. 

"The baby is woke right now, moving around in there. It's just little flutters right now. You can't feel it yet."

Frank nods and keeps smiling. 

"I just hope you're here when the first kick happens."

Frank looks at her and realizes there's a lot he just might miss being away and all. 

"Wow... I hope I am too. I didn't really think of that."

"Maybe you could come and stay a few days when we get to that point."

Frank nods and shrugs. 

"Yeah, maybe. What if it happens while you're at work, though."

"Then that would suck... for you."

They chuckle and Frank pulls his hand away. 

"I was just about to have some leftovers. I eat like a horse now... would you like some?"

Frank shakes his head, no. 

"Maybe I could take you out to have something. Have you been having any cravings?"

"Well... yes. But we don't need to go out for that."

Frank looks at her suspiciously and she can't hide the burt etched across her face. 

"Don't worry, I'm still talking about food."

Frank sees and automatically trues to make her feel better. 

"No, no, no I didn't... it's not that I wouldn't... we're just... that'll complicate things. I don't want us to have to go through that."

"I get it."

She stands and stretches. 

"I just meant that I've been wanting some of your cooking... or the baby has."

Frank chuckles softly. 

"Sure, blame it on the baby."

He says, hoping that landed on the side of joking and not flirting. He stands and takes off his jacket. He heads to the kitchen with her behind him, going straight for the refrigerator as she takes a seat. 

"Is there anything specific that you want me to make?"

"I've been dying for your omelette."

Frank smiles knowing that's always been her favorite thing for him to make her. 

"Coming right up."

He grabs the eggs, butter, and vegetables and bring it to the table. She stands and he looks at her. 

"Bathroom, be right back."

Frank laughs as she wobbles out to make it to the bathroom. He gets a knife and starts prepping the vegetables. 

___________________________________________________

"That was so good."

Frank smiles and rubs her belly. 

"I'm glad. It's been awhile since I've made one."

"That's shocking, I would swear you'd be making a ton for Gerard."

"I haven't really been doing much of anything for anyone... not even myself."

She nods, understandingly, and places her hand on top of Frank's that's on her belly. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit until now."

She dismisses him. 

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting you to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant that... well when we fight and stuff you always leave... so now that we're not going to be married soon I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"But I will be here. I'm going to be here taking care of you and giving you the things you and our child needs and craves. There's only one thing I'm not going to do, but I could buy you the greatest vibrator in the world."

Annabelle laughs and pushes Frank's hand off of her. 

"Sex is the last thing on my mind these days. Besides, if I start dating like I've been thinking about... I shouldn't need that vibrator."

Frank looks at her as if she has three heads and a tail. 

"What?"

She looks up at him as if she didn't find anything that she said, wrong. 

"What? We're going to be divorcing, I thought that..."

"Well whatever you thought, you're wrong."

Annabelle screws her face up at Frank. 

"I don't understand... you and I are over..."

"And you're already thinking about this?"

"I'm thinking about everything, Frank. You're never coming back and I see that. Gerard's even said it and I've sat back and thought about everything I've put you through... so I know you and I are over."

"So shouldn't you be focusing on something other than men?"

"I'll only be dating."

"And what about our child that's growing inside of you. I don't think they'll miss that."

"Like I've said to you before... men dig pregnant woman. You're the only one who doesn't."

"So you're just going to be dating and fucking men?"

"No... I'm going to be dating men. If it leads to sex then so be it."

Frank chuckles bitterly and folds his arms. 

"You can't just go around dating. You haven't even signed the papers yet and you're already thinking of other men. I thought you'd at least spend some time being beat up about losing me or something."

"Are you jealous?"

"N-n-no... I'm just... it's just not... right. You can't date people while we're divorcing. You can't have sex with people while we're divorcing."

Annabelle places her hands on her hips. 

"And you'll be following these same rules?"

Frank pauses, thinking about the fact that he's already in love with someone else, and while they haven't had sex, they have done things pretty close to it. He's being a walking double standard right now, but he just can't think of Annabelle with another man; he doesn't want to. 

"I don't want another man with you while you're carrying our child."

He bends the truth a little. 

"And I don't want you with another man while we're divorcing."

"Are we going to get back together?"

"No..."

"Then I can do what I want, Frank. You don't own me anymore."

"So why are you still wearing the ring?"

Annabelle looks at Frank and points to his hand. 

"The same reason why you're not. I thought we could get back together, but seeing you and without your ring I know we're done."

She slowly takes off the ring and takes Frank's hand in hers and slips him the ring. 

"I enjoyed our time together, today, and I hope we can do it again. I think it's time for you to leave, now, though."

"If you date other men you know I could hold that against you... don't you?"

She nods and sighs while rubbing Frank's face. 

"I know you can, but I know you won't. You love me too much to do that. I never wanted this, Frankie. I wanted us to be together... forever... but like you've said before, it's not about what I want. So right now this isn't about what you want. You wanted the divorce and I'm giving it to you. I can't live for you anymore, though. That's not how it works, Frankie, I'm sorry."

Annabelle lets go of his hand and smiles sadly. Frank looks at the ring and a part of him wants to cry, a part of him wants to put it back on her finger, but the last part of him knows he's in love with Gerard and so he should go back to him now. 

"Just... please be careful. You're carrying our child and men are... disgusting. You never know what you could contract from them and..."

"I know, baby. I'll be careful."

Frank nods and they head towards the sofa. He grabs his jacket and slips it on and she walks him to the door. 

"I think I might still need that vibrator though."

Frank smiles hugely and nods. 

"I'm on it, don't worry."

"I won't."

Annabelle opens the door and takes Frank's hand in hers. 

"If you don't mind I'd like my ring back and you don't have to worry about any guys anytime soon. I'm not over you... and no amount of dates will speed that along. But they can get me lots of free food."

Frank laughs and digs in his pocket for the ring. He places it in her hand and kisses her forehead. 

"I'm behind you no matter what you choose. Maybe I was being jealous... I just need you to be safe."

"A vibrator is as safe as it gets."

Frank laughs and nods. 

"You're right about that. I'll be back before the end of the week. If you need anything in between that time you can call me and ask. I'll be here whenever."

"Okay. I lov... I, uh, I care about you."

"I love you too."

Frank leaves and she watches until his car is out of site. 

__________________________________________________

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard looks up from his comic as he hears the door open. Frank enters and shrugs off his jacket. Gerard sits up and places the comic on his table and opens his arms for Frank as soon as he gets to the sofa. Frank climbs between his legs and lays on his chest, loving the warmth of Gerard's embrace. 

"How did it go?"

"It went well. No arguing, surprisingly. I just made her an omelette and we talked about our baby and..."

Gerard looks down at Frank. 

"Is everything okay?"

"She's thinking of dating."

"Oh."

Gerard pulls Frank in tighter. 

"I just thought she'd give it more time."

"She will, Frankie. Trust me, she's not over you."

"Am I wrong? Is it wrong of me to want her to go through the motions? Am I horrible for wanting her to still want me and only me?"

Gerard shakes his head and kisses Frank's forehead. 

"It's not wrong of you at all. At least not in my eyes. I'm sure she still wants the same from you. It's normal to feel that way and it'll pass. One day you'll look up and she'll be getting remarried and you'll be okay with that. You know why?"

Frank looks up at Gerard. 

"Why?"

"Because we'll be married or on the verge of being married and you'll want nothing but the best for her. You won't want her to hurt anymore, you'll want her to be happy, because you'll be happy and you'll have your new family. You'll want the same for her. I know you will."

Frank nods and sighs. 

"Can you make a bath for us? I want to relax with you."

Gerard smiles and kisses Frank's nose. 

"Of course, baby."


	31. It Was Barely A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank watches as Benedict rushes out of the car to open Gerard's door. Frank frowns at that and stands up. He sips some more of his wine as he keeps peaking out the window. Gerard thanks Benedict with a polite smile on his face and Frank wants to smack it off. He rolls his eyes as Benedict offers to walk Gerard to the door. 
> 
> They only hung out, but he was treating it as more than what it was. Frank sighed and sat his glass down and went over to the door. He stood there for a few minutes before deciding that he was done waiting and he opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see what he saw, but he did and he wanted to scream.

*****Frank's POV*****

Frank walks around the kitchen getting everything in place. The wine, the glasses, the special dinner he'd prepared, and desert. He lights ten of the thirty candles he purchased earlier that day. Gerard has been out with Benedict, shopping and having lunch, and just hanging out. Frank decided that instead of being jealous and worrying, he would instead do something for Gerard. 

He went and got a bunch of candles and dinner and even some rose petals. He planned out their dinner and then a night of cuddling and talking for hours; maybe even a little bit of making out. Frank sighed as he gave the kitchen a once over. Once he was satisfied he went into the living room and started lighting the candles in there. He turned out the lights and headed for the bedroom. 

He lit the candles that were in there and sighed with a smile. 

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he sighed again, but not too certain of himself this time. He messed around in his hair and messed with the way Gerard's button up shirt hung from his body. It was obviously too big for him and he liked it that way. He was wearing a pair of black socks with it and nothing else. Literally... nothing. 

He begin dumping the roses on the bed and then to the floor and over to the door. He goes down the hallway and to the front door with the petals. He then goes to the kitchen with the left over petals; sprinkling a path there. He trashed the paper the petals were in and went to pour the wine that Gerard had made him for Halloween. He named it Pumpkin since he couldn't think of anything more creative. 

Frank goes to the living room and waits by the window. Minutes and minutes go by until those minutes turn into an hour. Frank still patiently waits, but now he's enjoying a glass of his wine. He rests his head against the window and smile at thoughts of Gerard. Finally, after another thirty minutes, Gerard arrives with Benedict. 

Frank watches as Benedict rushes out of the car to open Gerard's door. Frank frowns at that and stands up. He sips some more of his wine as he keeps peaking out the window. Gerard thanks Benedict with a polite smile on his face and Frank wants to smack it off. He rolls his eyes as Benedict offers to walk Gerard to the door. 

They only hung out, but he was treating it as more than what it was. Frank sighed and sat his glass down and went over to the door. He stood there for a few minutes before deciding that he was done waiting and he opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see what he saw, but he did and he wanted to scream. 

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard had enjoyed his time with Benedict, but he was glad it was almost over. He wanted to cry when Benedict offered to walk him to the door. Prolonging it even more. The whole day into the night consisted of Benedict pretending this was more than what it was. They got to the door and Benedict smiles at him and he does what he is polite enough to do; smile back. 

"I really had fun with you and I'n sorry about missing the last hangout we were supposed to have."

'Good, he knows this is just a hangout' Gerard thinks to himself. 

"It's cool, I told you it wasn't a problem."

Gerard thinks back to that amazing night he had with Frank. The night he made him cum in his pants on the dance floor. Gerard was more than happy that Benedict didn't show up that night. 

"Well... did you have fun?"

Gerard nods and answers quickly. 

"I did, I did."

He keeps nodding and Benedict smiles and nods with him. 

"Good, I'm glad."

Gerard smiles and looks around awkwardly.

"So we'll be doing this again, soon, right."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, well... it was fun. Good night, Gee."

Gerard's eyes widen as Benedict unexpectedly kisses him on the mouth and his heart jumps out of his chest when he hears the front door being opened and a gasp. He pushes Benedict off of him and turns to see Frank standing there fuming. To anyone who doesn't know Frank they'd think he looks rather calm, but Gerard knows Frank better than anyone. So he knows Frank's eyes are burning invisible laser beams into his neck. He knows that the furrow in Frank's brow is him trying to keep himself together. 

Then Gerard notices what Frank's wearing. He looks amazing and if he hadn't just been caught making out with Benedict then he'd be on his knees in front of Frank. He can see into the house, he sees the flickering candle light, and the rose petals and he sees the hurt on Frank's face. He watches as Frank turns away from him and goes into the house and to the kitchen. 

"You have to go."

Is all that Gerard says before going in the house and closing the door in Benedict's face. He looks around at all of the candles and sniffs the amazing aroma it's creating. He follows the petals to the kitchen and sees Frank standing there downing a glass of wine. The kitchen is set beautifully and Gerard realizes that he just ruined what was to be an amazing night for them. 

*****Mixed POV*****

"Frankie..."

"Don't utter another word to me."

"But Frankie, I promise I didn't initiate that. He just did it and you opened the door as soon as he did."

Frank shakes his head and sits down his glass. 

"Do you know what I went through today, making this night for us? I went to a lot of..."

Frank stops and sighs. He shakes his head and grabs his glass. He pours more of the wine into it and starts drinking it. 

"Frankie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would do that."

Frank just storms past Gerard, wanting to get away from him. Gerard follows after him, though, not wanting to let him get away. Frank turns around abruptly and pushes Gerard. 

"Get away from me. I can't believe you would let that happen, Gerard."

"I didn't let it happen!"

"You did!"

Frank pushes Gerard again and screams in his face. 

"You could've easily ducked him! You didn't move back or anything! You just stood there and let it happen!"

Gerard sighs and walks up to Frank. 

"Frankie, I'm sorry! I don't know what you want me to do or say, but I promise that I never meant for that to happen!"

Gerard touches Frank's arm and Frank moves away from him. 

"Don't touch me, Gerard."

He sighs and walks away from him and down the hallway to the bedroom. He goes into the room and closes the door, obviously not inviting Gerard inside. Gerard ignores that, though, and goes into his room. He sees Frank blowing out the candles and he looks around the room at the petals and the other lit candles. He closes the door and when Frank tries to walk past him Gerard puts his arm around Frank's hip. 

Frank tries to push Gerard's arm off of him, but he has a tight hold on him. Gerard turns him into his chest and holds him. Frank, of course, tries to push him off again and fails. Gerard could feel Frank's cock against him. Gerard caresses Frank's face with his free hand and looks at him. 

"I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"Frankie... this happened with you and Anna, and you went further. I forgave you."

"Wow, so what is this payback or some shit!?"

"Frankie... no... that's not what that was. That was absolutely nothing."

"You can't see him anymore. I don't want you to... see him."

"Frankie, don't you trust me?"

Frank just shakes his head and not necessarily meaning no. He just means he doesn't know. 

"I don't trust him."

"I won't let myself get put in that predicament again. You have to trust me."

"I do."

"Good."

Gerard leans down to Frank to kiss him and Frank slaps him. Gerard just stares at Frank before leaning down again and receiving the same slap across his cheek. 

"You're not putting your lips on me after just kissing him."

"I barely kissed him."

"You heard what I said Gerard."

Gerard just smiles wickedly and moves Frank to the bed. He lets him and they're lying across the bed in no time. Gerard reaches down and under his shirt and grips Frank's cock. Frank gasps and moans out as Gerard strokes his cock. Frank grips the bed sheets and rose petals tightly and moves his cock up into Gerard's hand. 

Gerard leans down and tries to kiss Frank again, but Frank's not that far gone that he can't slap him again... and so he does. Gerard growls in Frank's face and moves his hand to his mouth. He licks his hand from palm to fingertips and moves it back to Frank's cock. He grips it tighter this time and starts stroking him faster. Frank starts moaning and pushing into him again. 

His eyes slip shut slowly and he groans loudly. Gerard leans down and starts sucking on Frank's neck. Frank's body quivers and he starts reaching for Gerard's pants. He gets them undone somehow and begins pushing them down with his hands and then his feet. Gerard kicks his shoes off and his pants and underwear come next. 

Frank pulls Gerard over his body and looks up into his face. The lights flickering off his skin made him look even more beautiful. Little did he know Gerard was thinking the same thing with the petals being under Frank's body and around him. He looked like an angel in a bed of roses. Frank wraps his legs around Gerard's hips and starts moving up into him while keeping his eyes on Gerard's. 

Gerard moves into him and moans. He leans down and Frank grabs his face in his hands. They stare at each other intently. Frank traces Gerard's lips with his fingers, trying to somehow erase Benedict. Gerard keeps moving into him, dripping so much precum, and slicking them up. 

"Gee..."

Frank moans loudly and Gerard watches as his eyes begin to roll back. Gerard leans down and kisses Frank deeply. Frank moans into his mouth and shakes underneath him. He arches up into Gerard and tightens his legs around his hips. Gerard groans and buries his face into Frank's neck. 

He pants and grunts as he moves in time with Frank's upward thrusts. Gerard takes Frank's hands in his and pin them above his head. He bites Frank's clavicle and moves into him over and over and he's getting so close he bites down harder and Frank shouts and it turns into a long drawn out moan. 

"Fuuuuuck Gee! I'm gonna c-cum... I'm gonna..."

And Frank means it. He's so close he feels it building in his palms. Frank quivers and loses it under Gerard. 

"Oooooooooooh! Oh! Oooooh! Oh God... G-G-Gee..."

Frank's cum slicks them up even more and Gerard lifts Frank up and moves his wet cock over Frank's opening between his cheeks. Frank rides him and holds his hands tightly while looking at him. 

"Cum for me... show me how good I make you feel."

Gerard groans and his hips stutter and then he's cumming hard. Frank moans and bites his lip. 

"That's it, Gee."

He holds eyes contact with Gerard as he keeps rolling his hips for him. 

"Cum for me."

Gerard finishes up and drops his head into Frank's neck. 

"I swear you take me places I've never been before."

Gerard admits and Frank chuckles softly. 

"I swear I can say the same about you."

"Good, so you don't ever have to worry about anyone and I know I don't have to either."

Frank smiles and nods. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Frankie."


	32. Tired x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank holds Annabelle's hand as the doctor finishes up with the ultrasound. They had rushed her to the hospital for bleeding, both her and Frank too afraid to chance it as being 'normal', and were now being told that everything's fine with the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. <333
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank holds Annabelle's hand as the doctor finishes up with the ultrasound. They had rushed her to the hospital for bleeding, both her and Frank too afraid to chance it as being 'normal', and were now being told that everything's fine with the baby. 

"I don't know why you bled so much, but the baby is fine. We don't want to take any chances, though, so I want you to take it easy. You can go to work, but afterwards I want you at home relaxing. Don't do anything to strain yourself."

"She won't, I'll be sure of it."

Annabelle looks up at Frank with a raised brow. 

"How?"

She asks knowing that they no longer live together. 

"Because you're going to be staying in the guest bedroom at Gee's for a little while."

She instantly starts shaking her head no and Frank shushes her. 

"It's not up for debate."

"You haven't even spoken with Gerard about this."

"I know, but it'll be fine. He won't mind at all."

The doctor looks back and forth between the two until he's sure they've come to an agreement.

"Great! So if Frank is willing to help you then I will give him a list of things I want you to eat and drink until your next appointment where we'll determine if you can go back to normal dieting and movement."

"And when will that next appointment be, exactly?"

"One month from today. Don't want to make it too far or too soon. I think that's a good amount of time, yeah?"

Frank and Annabelle just nod and the doctor smiles. 

"Great. So I'll see you guys in a month. Remember what I told you, take it easy at home."

Annabelle nods and pulls her shirt down and stands up. 

"You guys did good to come here. If anything else suspicious happens you know where to find us."

The doctor leaves the room and as if on cue Frank's phone begins to ring. He knows it's no one other than Gerard. 

"Hey, Gee."

"How's everything?"

"It's going good, but the doctor wants her to take it easy at home."

"I'm glad everything's alright."

"Yeah, but... um..."

Frank looks back at Annabelle and gives her the 'one moment' gesture and she nods before he leaves the room. Frank takes a deep breath, trying to conceal his nervousness. 

"I kind of need a huge favor from you."

"No."

"But, Gee..."

"Frank, no! I can't take her being around for long amounts of time. You know that."

Frank stomps his foot a little and whines. 

"But Gee, I haven't even told you how long it'll be."

"Twenty minutes is too long."

"Gee!"

Frank whines into the phone again and Gerard sighs. 

"How long Frank?"

"A month..."

"A month!? Oh no, Frankie, I-"

Frank begins pleading with Gerard. 

"Gee please. Please. I am begging you."

"Why can't you just go to her house after work everyday until she falls asleep."

"Because that's too much driving and she'll wake up in the middle of the night. I'll have to be with her when she does."

"So... so why not just go back to the house just for this month."

"Because I don't want to be away from you."

Gerard gets quiet and Frank knows he's thinking about that. 

"And you know you don't want me to be away, either."

Gerard sighs loudly and Frank knows he's rolling his eyes right now. 

"Okay, Frank... okay."

"Yes..."

"But just for this month! Just for this month."

"Just for this month, yes, okay. I got it. Not a day longer, I promise."

"Mmm, alright. I'll go get the guest bedroom together. See you soon baby."

"Bye, love. And thank you so much. I promise I'll make it worth it when she's not around."

Frank says seductively and Gerard chuckles. 

"Oh, I know you will."

**************************************************

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard is sitting in his winery, very fucking happy that Annabelle's days off are over. She had been at the house for four days and up Frank's ass most of it. She had him doing everything, from cooking for her, to running her lukewarm baths, to massaging her. It was as if he was her servant or something and Gerard hated it. On top of all of that they never got to spend time together. 

Annabelle knows they share Gerard's bedroom, and so she makes sure she has him doing things at the wee hours in the morning, so Frank won't make it to bed until almost six in the morning. It's a shame really, because Frank doesn't even huff or puff, he just does it; but you can tell he's so tired. Gerard feels bad for him, but he can't say anything about it. He already has and when he did Frank only defended her and got snippy with Gerard. That made Gerard just shut his mouth and keep an eye on Frank quietly. 

**********FLASHBACK**********

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard watches as Frank walks into the kitchen, yawning and scratching his head, heading for the coffee pot. He's so tired he doesn't even notice Gerard until he's standing right in front of him. 

"Oh, hey Gee. What are you doing still up?"

"Waiting for you to come to bed."

Frank just sighs and rubs at his eyes. 

"That won't be anytime soon. You should probably just sleep without me tonight."

Gerard pulls down the coffee for Frank and hands it to him. 

"Why not?"

"She's wide awake and craving. I'm about to drive out to get her some chocolate mousse from the diner. Want anything while I'm there?"

"Yeah, for you to come home and sleep with me."

Frank smiles and shakes his head. 

"If she clocks out after having her mousse then I will, but I highly doubt that. I think she has her heart set on me making her a bath."

"Why didn't she have one earlier?"

"She wants to soak when she knows no one needs the bathroom."

"Even if we did, we still have our bathroom in our room."

Frank just shrugs and grabs his mug. 

"She's just indecisive and confused at times."

He goes and sits down at the table, Gerard joining him, and looking very concerned. 

"You need some proper sleep, Frankie. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'll be okay. I'll sleep as soon as she falls asleep."

"This has been going on for hours and days. She only sleeps, what, like four scattered hours a day? That's not enough time for you to rest."

"I'm okay."

"You're not. I think she's milking this just a little bit, don't you?"

"No. I got her pregnant and..."

"No, you didn't."

Frank's eyes snap to Gerard and he frowns. 

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Look, I'm sorry, I just think she can lay off of you just a bit. She doesn't need a massage every hour on the hour. First her feet, then her back, then her thighs, and let's not forget how she actually has you massage her fucking scalp. Now I think that's just pushing it."

"She just wants to feel relaxed. She's growing and uncomfortable. Everything on her is growing and she just needs me to help her."

"She looks like she has a grape under her shirt, Frankie. She's not that huge, yet."

"But she will be..."

Frank says as a matter of factly. 

"Frank, why can't you just tell her you need a few hours of sleep?"

"Because I don't need a few hours. What I need is my coffee and keys to go get what she wants."

Frank stands and goes over to the coffee machine. He turns it off and pours himself a healthy mug of it. 

"I made enough for you if you want it."

"I'll pass, thanks. I'm actually going to get some sleep. I guess I'll see you in the morning or the back of your head from kneeling for her all damn day."

Frank pouts a little and his eyes drop down. That familiar twitch Frank does when someone says something to hurt him, happens, and Gerard sighs. 

"See you in the morning."

With that Frank rushes from the kitchen and goes to get his keys. Gerard stands and goes to watch Frank as he leaves the house. He feels bad for what he said, but it's the truth and he just wants Frank to see that. They never even have time for each other anymore, but at the end of the day it's more about Frank's health. He needs to rest and she's not making that possible. 

Gerard sighs and wants to go after him, because he really doesn't want Frank driving like that, but he knows he's probably gone already. Instead of bickering with him he should've offered to drive him. He's not doing a great job of helping Frank right now either. He heads to his bedroom and on the way he hears Annabelle call out for Frank. He goes to the bedroom and opens the door. 

"He just left to go get your mousse."

Her head snaps up and she smiles softly. 

"Oh, good. That's good. I don't think this little one is going to sleep without it."

Gerard forces a smile and nods. 

"I don't think Frank will, either."

"Huh?"

She asks with her head tilted to the side. 

"Nothing. Um, he tells me you want a bath."

"Yeah, I do."

"How about I make you one and you can soak while he's out?"

Gerard offers to lift some of the work Frank has to do. He watches her as she considers it and then nods. 

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

She smiles warmly and Gerard hates that she's actually being nice so he can't be upset with her. 

"Alright, I'll be back to get you when it's ready."

"Thanks, Gee."

She says sweetly and he just nods and leaves the room. He sighs as he makes his way to the bathroom and gets started on making her bath. He makes sure it's not hot, as that's bad for the baby, she really shouldn't be bathing at all. He lights a scented candle for her, knowing she loves them, and goes to tell her that her bath is ready. He walks back to the guest bedroom and knocks on the door. 

"You're bath is ready."

She opens the door in her robe and smiles at him. 

"Thank you, Gee. Walk me there?"

He smiles and nods and guides her to the bathroom. 

"Oh, you even lit my candle. Aren't you a doll."

She smiles and closes the door slowly. 

"Thank you again, Gee."

He smiles before the door closes. 

__________________________________________________

Frank comes back into the house around three in the morning. Gerard sits up and scares him. 

"Oh, Gee. I thought you'd be sleep by now."

"Me? Nah, but she is."

"What? How?"

"Well I suggested she take her bath while waiting for you and after it she was knocked out."

Frank smiles and sighs. 

"Good. Thanks."

Gerard just waves his hand dismissively. 

"Come on, lets get you to bed."

Frank nods and lets himself be led to his and Gerard's bedroom. 

**********END FLASHBACK**********

*****Mixed POV*****

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

Frank asks, snapping Gerard out of his thoughts. 

"Yes, I'm sure."

Annabelle says and continues...

"I've got you doing everything else. I can manage this at least."

Gerard nods in the background, agreeing with her one hundred percent. Frank just sighs and shrugs. 

"Okay, if your sure."

He grabs her brief case and opens the door for her. Gerard comes out of his winery and goes to the living room, watching as Frank walks her to her car. He goes to the door and watches as he puts her things in the car and her and then exchange a few words with each other. She starts up the car and pulls off seconds later. Frank heads back towards the house and smiles when he sees Gerard in the doorway. 

"Good morning, you."

Gerard says to Frank and takes his hand to pull him into the house. 

"Morning, Gee."

Gerard closes the door and Frank smiles up at him. He still looks so tired, but his smile is as beautiful as ever. Gerard caresses his cheek and takes his hand again to lead him to the bedroom. Frank sobs and Gerard giggles at him. 

"Thank you, Gee. You're truly the best."

Frank collapses on the bed and makes a grabby hand at Gerard. 

"Sleep with me, please?"

Gerard smiles and goes to join him in the bed. 

"Of course, Sugar."

He lays down and wraps his arms around Frank, pulling him into his chest, and inhaling his scent. At least he still found time to wash himself. 

"You smell amazing."

Frank chuckles slowly and softly. 

"Thanks."

He sighs and snuggles inti Gerard more. 

"I missed you, Gee."

Gerard looks down at Frank and smiles. He kisses his forehead and hugs him tighter. 

"I missed you more Frankie."

They both got quiet, listening to each other's breathing, and eventually Frank fell asleep, first, from being so exhausted, to the sound of Gerard's heartbeat. Gerard eventually joined him in sleep land. 

__________________________________________________

Frank drags himself from the bed to the bathroom. He doesn't bother with closing the door, time isn't really on his side right now. He relieves himself and sighs contently before wiping his tip and flushing the toilet. That was an unknown thing that Gerard loved about Frank. Always so clean. 

He washes his hands and dries them off before leaving the bathroom. When he gets closer to the bed he notices Gerard's awake now. He's scooting up against the headboard as Frank climbs onto the bed. Gerard smiles at him and that makes Frank climb into his lap with a smirk playing about his lips. He lays on Gerard's shoulder and looks up at him. 

"How'd you sleep baby?"

"Pretty good. It was the best sleep I've had in a long time and it was only three hours."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you feel good."

"I do, but I want to feel better."

Frank sits up and kisses Gerard without hesitation. Gerard moans into the kiss and moves his hands to Frank's head, and pulls him deeper into the kiss. 

"Mmm, Gee..."

Frank moans into Gerard's mouth. 

"Want you... to make... me cum. Make me cum, please?"

Frank moves his hips down into Gerard's cock, asking for it without words, just a few whimpers. Gerard grips Frank's hips and pulls him down again while pushing up into him. 

"You really are rested, huh?"

Gerard says before biting down on Frank's neck. 

"Ahhh, y-yes."

Frank started riding Gerard as if they were naked and fucking each other. Rolling his hips around slowly and moving down on Gerard's cock hard. He holds Gerard's face in his hands and stares him in his eyes before kissing him deeply. Gerard moves his hands under Frank's shirt and digs his nails into his hips. 

"Mmm, Gee."

Gerard moves up into Frank a little faster, pulling him down harder. Frank leans his head in Gerard's neck, panting hard, and chasing his orgasm. He grips Gerard's shoulders tightly and moans loudly. 

"Sound so pretty, baby."

"Love you."

Frank moans between his neck and starts sucking there. 

"Frankie..."

Frank moans his reply against his neck. 

"Want you so badly."

Frank whimpers and whispers...

"Want you too, Gee. Need you."

He reaches down and grips Gerard's cock. He starts stroking it through his pajamas. 

"So big, Gee."

He says against Gerard's lips in a seductive way, one might describe it as lustful. 

"I want it inside of me so badly."

He moans and grips Gerard's hair tightly. 

"I want you to fuck me so good I can barely speak."

Gerard shakes and grips Frank's ass. He spanks him, making Frank let out a filthy moan. 

"Oh fuck, do it again, please?"

Frank pushes his ass back into Gerard's hands. Gerard smirks and pushes him back down. He grips him the same as before and then spanks him harder, not once, but twice. 

"Ohhh!"

Frank's body quivers and he grips Gerard harder. 

"I'm gonna cum... Gee, I'm..."

Frank moans and begins shaking wildly on top of Gerard. 

"Mmmmmmm! Gerarrrd!"

Frank arches hard and exhales sharply. Gerard grips him tightly and pulls him close as he continues to quiver and whimper. 

"Mmm, I got you, baby."

Gerard kisses Frank as he comes down from his high. Frank pulls back and starts sliding down Gerard's body, ignoring the mess he made in his pajamas. Gerard watches Frank pull down his pajama pants and lean forward to lick at his head. He moans and reaches down for Frank's hair. 

"Fuck my mouth."

Gerard moans and pushes his cock into Frank's mouth. They both moan out loudly as Gerard's cock hits the back of his throat. Frank adjusts as much as he can before Gerard grips his hair tighter and fucks into his mouth. Gerard moans loudly and throws his head back against the headboard of his bed. He grunts and listens to how good and wet Frank's mouth is around his cock. 

"God, Frankie."

Gerard looks down and put his other hand in Frank's hair too. He grips and fucks into his mouth and Frank looks up at him. Gerard holds his cock in the back of Frank's throat and Frank's eyes roll back in his head and he groans and coughs a little. Gerard pants and pulls back and moans at Frank's sloppy mouth. He strokes his cock for a moment and then pushes his cock back into Frank's mouth. 

"Shit... Frankie..."

Gerard tugs on Frank's hair tightly and Frank moans, looking up at him. Gerard opens his eyes and looks at Frank. He moans and pushes into him deep and starts cumming. 

"Frankie... oh my fucking..."

Gerard continues to pump into Frank's mouth, making Frank swallow all of him down. 

"God, Frankie."

Gerard pulls him off and pulls him up into a sloppy kiss. 

"I love you, Gee."

Gerard smiles against Frank's lips and nods. 

"I love you more, baby."


	33. Hit The Road, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I'm sorry, Annabelle. I thought you were in pain... I... should've left. Sorry."
> 
> She nods and pulls the covers over her body more. He fumbles for the doorknob and pulls the door shut quickly. He turns and Gerard's pulling his arm and yanking him towards their bedroom. He slams the door once they're inside and turns to Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuun. 
> 
> ;)
> 
> P.S. The drama continues. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

*****Frank's POV*****

Frank walks into the house after a long day of recording on his new album with the guys. He kicks off his shoes and sighs as he shrugs off his jacket. He throws down his keys, wallet, and phone and goes to the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and gets a bottle of water. He opens it and has a swig of it. 

He's so tired and exhausted and his throat hurts. He grabs the teapot and fills it with water. Once he's done he puts it on the stove and turns it on. He's going to have a nice hot cup of tea and then soak in a bath afterwards. He really needs it right now. 

Suddenly he hears a sound off in the distance. He goes to the doorway of the kitchen and looks out. He knows Gerard won't be home for awhile longer so it's not him he had heard. He hears the sound again and thinks it has to be Annabelle. He hears her again and thinks she may be in pain, so he turns off the pot to go check on her. 

He heads to her door and opens it. Before he gets it open far he can see exactly why she's making the noise that she is. She's laid out on her bed with her legs spread and a vibrator between them. She's just pulling it out and moving it to her clit. She applies pressure and her legs begin to shake. 

She starts breathing heavy and arching her back. Frank knows he should turn away right now and not look back, but he's stuck on her. He remembers when he used to make her do this for him and he loved it. Right now he doesn't think that's changed or he'd been turned away. She bites her lip and moans out shakily. 

He knows she's getting close to her brink, because she's grabbing her breasts, and that's something she's always done, so it must feel amazing while being pregnant. Her moans are also more frequent and she's moving into the vibrator more. Her body begins to shake and her eyes squeeze tighter and she groans. She grabs the blanket and moans out the last name Frank had been expecting. 

"Fraaaaank!"

Frank gasps softly and then louder and jumps, hitting the door when he hears...

"Yeah, Frank..."

He turns to see Gerard standing there looking like Frank had killed his little brother. He then turns back to see Annabelle pulling the covers over herself. She looks down and he can see how hard she's blushing. 

"I-I'm sorry, Annabelle. I thought you were in pain... I... should've left. Sorry."

She nods and pulls the covers over her body more. He fumbles for the doorknob and pulls the door shut quickly. He turns and Gerard's pulling his arm and yanking him towards their bedroom. He slams the door once they're inside and turns to Frank. 

*****Mixed POV*****

"What the fuck!?"

He says in a harsh whisper. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Really Frank!?"

Frank puts his hands out in front of him, trying to get Gerard to calm down. 

"Gee, please calm down. Please, Gee."

"Don't you fucking "Gee" me. Fuck you."

"I was just..."

"You was just, what, Frank!? God, I can't believe you!"

Frank shushes him and puts his finger to Gerard's lips. Gerard pulls back and swats at Frank's hand. 

"What!? Are we still doing that!? Are we still keeping "us" a SECRET!?"

Gerard yells and Frank almost leaps out of his skin; scared that Annabelle will hear Gerard. 

"I just, she doesn't need to be stressed."

"Yeah and her being hung up over you is so much better!"

Gerard watches as Frank goes to turn on the radio and turns it up loudly to drown out their voices. 

"Maybe you should tell her so she can stop masturbating to the thought of you!"

"Shut up!"

"No! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of being hurt! Fuck this! Fuck you! Fuck her!"

Frank goes over to Gerard and touches his arm, but Gerard yanks away from him again. Frank doesn't go for it, though, he grabs him again. 

"Please, just calm down!"

"No, Frank! I won't calm down! What do you want!? Huh!?"

Frank's face twists in confusion. 

"What do you mean, Gerard!?"

"Do you want to fuck her!?"

Frank scoffs and looks at Gerard as if he's lost his mind. 

"No! What the fuck!? No, Gerard! Okay!?"

"No, not okay! Why were you watching her then!?" 

Frank lets go of Gerard as he rolls his eyes. 

"Like I said, I was checking on her."

"Speak up a little louder, Frankie! You done turned the radio up to high heaven!"

"I WAS CHECKING ON HER!!!"

Frank yells loudly. He hates how Gerard is talking to him and he hates that he's hurt Gerard this bad that he would talk to him like that. He's so close to tears, but he doesn't want to break. 

"I saw you when you walked to her bedroom! I saw when you realized what she was doing! I saw you continue to watch her and my God... Frankie, the fucking look on your face! You /loved/ it!"

Frank doesn't have any words left in him. Gerard had caught him and he saw the truth. Frank wasn't going to lie to him, he would never lie to him. 

"Do you want her!?"

Frank shakes his head no and honestly meant it. 

"Because you can pack up all of your shit and hers and just go!"

Gerard pointed at the door to drive his point home. He wasn't going to sit around waiting for Frank anymore if he still wanted his wife deep down. He knows how much Frank loved her and so he has every right to think he may still want her. Frank walks over to him and pulls his arm down out of the air and wraps it around his own waist. He hugs Gerard tightly and sobs on his shoulder. 

"I want you. I promise I only want you. I'm sorry."

Gerard sighs and his face softens, but only a little. 

"That really hurt, Frank."

"I know, Gee. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't let it happen again."

Frank nods into Gerard's shoulder. 

"We only have a week and a half left of her and I want this to hurry along. No more... /mishaps/."

Frank nods again and looks up at Gerard with teary eyes. Gerard wipes them away and kisses his nose. 

"Stop crying. You know I hate it when you do."

Frank smiles and sniffs. 

"I'm sorry."

He leans up and kisses Gerard's lips softly. He pulls back and bites his lip softly as he takes Gerard's hand and leads him to the bed. He doesn't bother with turning off the radio, he's been through much louder, instead he undresses Gerard. After he finishes he undresses himself and climbs on top of Gerard. He kisses him again, deeper than before, and moans into his mouth. 

"You're my everything, Gee. I could never want anyone else now that I'm so close to having you."

Gerard smiles at Frank and hugs him tightly. Frank snuggles under Gerard's jaw into his shoulder and closes his eyes. Soon he's snoring softly and that tells Gerard that he's had a super long day. 

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard holds him and finally lets the tears flow from his eyes. It absolutely hurt to see Frank watching her like that. He knows Frank said he doesn't want her and deep down he believes him, but he still can't help having some doubt. Frank's looked at her like that for years and Gerard's witnessed it all. He doesn't want to have to anymore. 

He sniffs and wipes his nose. He then wipes at his eyes and holds Frank tighter. He knows they have a connection and he knows how much he means to Frank. He wants to believe him and he needs to. He can't lose him. 

**************************************************

*****Frank's POV*****

"I bet you guys are ready for me to go."

Frank watches as Gerard lies with the shake of his head and a fraudulent chuckle. Annabelle believes him though and so that's fine with Frank. Annabelle will be leaving in two days and Frank couldn't be more happy. He just wants the house back for them to do whatever they want, whenever they want, without looking over their shoulders. They've barely had any time alone since she's been there. 

After the whole thing went down between them, Annabelle and Frank had a talk and pushed everything under the rug. They all pretended nothing happened after that. Deep down Frank knew it was still bothering Gerard, but he couldn't do much about it with her in the house, without raising suspicions. I mean why would Frank make a candle lit dinner for two while she's there and say it's for his best friend. One; you can't kick a pregnant lady from the table, and two; it would just be plain rude. 

"I'm going to go enjoy some time in your bathtub one last time. Well... I still have forty eight hours so I guess this isn't exactly the last time."

Frank chuckles and nods to her. 

"Be careful. What do you want for lunch?"

"I think I'll meet up with the girls from work for lunch, today. Thanks, though."

She disappears from the dining room after that. Frank sighs and takes a seat at the table, yawning a bit, and looking over at Gerard. 

"How about you, can I make you something for lunch?"

"Why... cause she doesn't need you to?"

Frank was very taken aback by Gerard's sudden hostility. 

"I just wanted to cook for my man."

He says with a small chuckle to try and show he doesn't want to fight with Gerard. 

"Oh, Frank. I'm not your man and I probably never will be."

Gerard stands up and snatches up his cup of coffee and newspaper and heads to his winery. Frank can't ignore how he's treating him so he follows after him. 

"What is your problem, Gee? You've been having these random outbursts at me and then when I ask about them you just shrug it off. I'm tired of it. You're hurting me and I want to know why."

Frank pushes Gerard in the back and he turns around and looks Frank dead in the eyes. 

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, I want to know why."

"You want to know why!?"

Frank screams and balls his fists up as he does, shaking them angrily, and stomping his foot. 

"I want to know why!"

What Frank really wants to know, though, is why they're screaming, and each sentence is being repeated. He stares at Gerard, waiting for him to break his heart, but he doesn't. 

*****Gerard's POV*****

"Because I'm tired of you not being mine. I want you divorced. I want to have you. I want you to only worry about my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I don't want her in the picture except for when she's needed. I want you completely. I'm tired of waiting and I'm taking it out on you."

Gerard admits.

"And after seeing you watch her... it's only gotten worse."

He sits down his mug and moves closer to Frank. He caresses his cheek and lifts his head in his hands. He looks into his eyes and he sees the pain he's caused Frank, but he also sees the repair he's doing right now. 

"I want to be able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want. And not just here... but out in the open. I want everyone to know you're mine, Annabelle included."

"If I could speed all of this along I would, especially the divorce, but I can't. All I can do is make it feel as if I'm completely yours and I'm trying. I cook for you and I clean for you and I bring you lunch... I'm sorry. I'm sorry if it's not enough... I'll do more. I'll try to do more."

Gerard stops when he hears what Frank says and his stomach curls. He sounds like he once did with Annabelle and Gerard doesn't like that one bit. 

"No... Frankie."

He sighs and takes his hand. He pulls him into a tight hug and kisses his head. 

"Please, don't be sorry. There's nothing you can do. I'm just being a selfish asshole and I realize that."

Frank keeps quiet and Gerard sighs again. 

"I realize I'm pushing things on you that are out of your control. You can't make the divorce move faster and if she finds out about us she'll clean you out. I know and I get it and I'm sorry. I should've never said these things to you."

"It's fine, I can always make more money. I just want to make you happy. I just want to..."

"Shhh..."

Gerard pulls Frank into a tight hug and kisses his head again. 

"I'm sorry."

Frank nods into Gerard's shoulder. 

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"It's okay. You don't need to make anything up to me. It's my fault that you're feeling like that."

"Frankie..."

"I have to meet with the guys. I'm going to go get ready."

Frank pulls away from Gerard and leaves the room. Gerard can't help, but follow after him into their bedroom. He watches as Frank searches for clothes to wear. Once he gets them he sits them on the bed and heads for the bathroom, but Gerard stops him, and holds him close. 

"I'm really sorry."

*****Annabelle's POV*****

"I know."

Annabelle hears from outside of the bedroom the two best friends share. She never questioned the fact that they do, because she knows how much they always slept together in the past. It would've been weird if they were sleeping in separate rooms. She wants to tell them that she'll be heading out now so she pushes the door open the rest of the way. She gasps softly and Frank notices her. 

Gerard has his hand on Frank's cheek, rubbing it softly, while his other hand's on Frank's hip. Frank's looking up at him as if he's some kind of treasure, the same way he used to look at her. She wants to cry or scream, but she doesn't even know if she's looking too far into this. Her emotions are all over the place and she just needs to breathe. Gerard turns towards her and pulls away from Frank, putting his hands into his pockets. 

"Anna..."

"I just wanted to let you guys know I'm heading out now. Be back later on in the evening."

With that she rushes out of the room and closes the door. She places her hand on her chest as she starts hyperventilating. Maybe something happened and they were consoling each other. She didn't want to believe the look she saw in Frank's eyes. The same look he used to give her. 

"My God."

She rushes to grab her purse and leaves out of the house quickly. 

*****Frank's POV*****

Frank looks down at the floor and wrings his hands nervously. 

"I need to get ready." 

He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door quickly. He slides down it and puts his head in his hands. She saw them, she saw them and now she's going to take him for all he's got. Well, he was about to tell her about them anyway, so that would've brought on the same outcome. Still, it's a scary thought to have to give someone everything after you've already done that, and they didn't appreciate it which is the cause for the divorce in the first place. 

*****Gerard's POV*****

Gerard can't help thinking that he should've just stayed in the winery. Maybe he's overreacting, but she may have saw them. She may have saw everything, the way they look at each other, and that could be potentially bad for Frank. He doesn't know what to do at this point. He stares at the bathroom door for awhile, before deciding to go back to his winery. 

________________________________________________________

*****Annabelle's POV*****

She knocks on the door, waiting patiently for one of the boys to open it. She had been gone for about six hours and was just too tired to hide anymore. While she was out she spoke with her best friend and she said the only thing Annabelle had thought when she first met Gerard and Frank...

"Are you really shocked if they are together, I don't know how they already aren't."

To which Victoria replies...

"That's not the problem. Do you think he cheated on me with him?"

Her best friend shook her head no and commenced to tell her why she didn't believe Frank would do that. The door opens suddenly, snapping her from her thoughts, and she smiles softly. 

"Hey, Gerard."

"Hey."

Gerard steps aside and let her into the house. She goes into the house and wastes no time removing her shoes. She goes to the sofa and sits down. 

"Mind if I join you?"

She asks although she's already decided she would. She watches as he shrugs and approaches the sofa. He sits down a small distance from her and goes back to his wine glasses and notepad. She watches him as he sips and logs. She wishes she could have a glass after the racing her mind has done today. 

"I wish I could have wine. These next months are going to seem so long."

*****Mixed POV*****

"I know." 

He agrees, but for an entirely different reason, because of the divorce. 

"Am I interrupting you?"

Gerard shrugs and shakes his head no. She is bothering him just a little bit, though. 

"Nah, Frank does this all of the time."

"Yeah, Frank..."

She nods and looks at Gerard. He notices and stops writing to look at her. She can't handle looking at him as she ponders her next question so she turns away and bites her lip nervously. 

"Do you love him?"

Gerard chuckles nonchalantly. 

"Of course."

She looks at him, seriously, and he stops laughing. 

"Are you in love with him?"

Gerard looks away from her and starts writing again. He doesn't want to deny his love for Frank, so he won't, but he also doesn't want to leave it in the air.

"I don't believe that would be any of your business."

She arches her brows and looks away from him. 

"I think it would be... just a little... if you would be parenting our child."

Gerard side eyes her and then turns his full body in her direction. 

"Why are you really asking this, Annabelle?"

"I just want to know."

She shrugs.

"Why!?"

He asks, incredulously. 

"Because..."

She fumbles for the right words and Gerard doesn't have the patience for it. 

"Because what?"

She looks at him with a scowl on her face. 

"Because I want to know if you've been fucking my husband."

"No, I haven't."

Gerard says, truthfully. They've never actually had intercourse, lots of four play sessions, though. 

"Are you sure?"

"I think we would all know if I were."

She cocks her head at him and raises a brow. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Are you done, little miss questionnaire?"

She chuckles bitterly and shakes her head. 

"No... are you the reason why my husband doesn't want me anymore?"

Gerard rolls his eyes and chuckles harshly. 

"Trust me, the reason he doesn't want you is all your fault. I promise you."

"Don't say it like that. It looked like he wanted me a few days ago."

"Lust isn't love."

Gerard says with a "uh huh, bitch" look on his face. 

"I've known about your little infatuation with him for awhile now. It's almost pathetic, but just the right side of cute. But you've been dragging your jaw for him for years now. You would've thought you'd give up by now."

"You don't give up on someone you know deserves the world. You don't give up on someone you know you can give that to. You don't give up on someone who would move mountains for you. You don't give up on someone who is the best friend in the world and an even more better lover to people who don't deserve it. I won't give up, because I love him."

Annabelle gasps and her eyes water so quickly. 

"Is he in love with you?"

Gerard knows it's not his place to say anything about that so he stays quiet. Little does he know his silence is only confirmation for Annabelle. 

"He does, doesn't he?"

Still, nothing from Gerard. Suddenly the door opens and they're both looking at Frank. Both of their hearts stop for different reasons. Annabelle's reason being, she can't believe the man she loves is in love with someone else so soon and they're not even divorced. Gerard's reason being, he's wanted to see Frank's beautiful face all day and now there he is, looking rather fucking hot. He hates that that's his thoughts right now. 

"What's up?"

Frank says and they just keep staring at him. He walks into the living room and stops, putting his hands in his back pockets, and furrowing his brows. 

"Seriously, what's up? You're both being weird."

Annabelle's the first to speak. 

"We were just talking about how Gerard's..."

"Capable of finding the right ingredient for this new wine."

Gerard interrupts and Annabelle side eyes him now. 

"Really?"

Frank asks, still suspicious of the two. Annabelle puts on her best smile and looks at Frank.

"Yeah. He was saying how much he would /love/ if you were here to taste it for him."

Gerard wants to hit her in the back of the head when she starts throwing shots his way. 

"Yeah, and now that you're here, I would love for you to taste it for me. You're the best at that."

Gerard says with a smirk and Frank actually forgets that Annabelle's there, biting the inside of his bottom lip a little with a small smile on his face. 

"Sure, I'd love to."

Annabelle's smile leaves her face and she has to turn around to hide the scowl that replaced it. Frank walks around the sofa and sits on the floor. 

"Which one do you need me to taste?"

Gerard gives Frank the completed wine glass. He sips and then takes a pull. 

"You don't need to do anything. This tastes amazing."

Frank sits the glass down and looks up at Gerard. 

"Why are you always doubting yourself?"

Gerard wasn't really doubting himself this time, but Frank didn't need to know that. 

"I don't know, but I'm glad I have you for a little reassurance."

Annabelle rolls her eyes and she thinks she's actually going to spew. 

"Always, Gee. I'm going to go shower and then get dinner started."

Gerard smiles and nods. 

"Thanks, Frankie."

"Of course."

He stands up and just then remembers Annabelle. 

"Oh, Anna. Totally forgot you were there. Are you craving anything?"

She shakes her head and stands up, heading towards the room to cry in peace. 

"Whatever you make is fine. I probably won't eat, though."

She disappears and then you can hear the door shut. Frank makes sure she's gone and then goes up behind Gerard over the back of the sofa and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He whispers into his ear a little seductively. 

"Maybe I'll just freshen up a bit and save the shower for later. That way... maybe you could join me."

Gerard smirks and nods to which Frank chuckles seductively. 

"Good. I'll be right back, baby."

He kisses Gerard's cheek and goes to freshen up as he said he would, leaving Gerard a smirking fool. 

__________________________________________________

*****Mixed POV*****

Frank moans as Gerard pushes his cock against his. Gerard has Frank pinned against the shower wall, wet and moaning, his mouth hanging open. Gerard has Frank's leg around his waist, holding his thigh, and groaning as he throws his head back. 

"Oh, God... Gee."

Gerard moans and kisses him. Frank pants against Gerard's lips as his body quivers and his leg starts to give in. Gerard lifts him against the wall completely and moves into him. 

"Frankie, gonna... cum. Gonna... oh fuck."

*****Annabelle's POV*****

Annabelle stands in their bedroom listening to their moans with tears streaming down her face. She had gone into the room to ask for some sweats from Frank, but saw they weren't in there, so she went to get them anyway. She didn't plan on hearing them in the shower together, moaning and calling out each other's names in pure ecstasy. She shudders and holds herself as she keeps listening. She doesn't know why she can't just walk away, she thinks maybe she's stunned still. 

"Oh, Gee... oh, God, Gee! C-cumming... I'm cumming..."

He cries out loudly and that's when Annabelle runs from the room. 

*****Mixed POV*****

Gerard holds Frank's hips and looks into his eyes as he cums. He looks so good and if Gerard hadn't already cum he would again. 

"God, Frankie."

Frank pants and lets his head fall back against the shower wall. 

"Love you, Gee."

"Love you, too, baby."

Gerard lets Frank down slowly and kisses him. 

"Let's get to bed."

Frank nods in agreement and they wash themselves before getting out of the shower and going to bed; never knowing Annabelle has left.


	34. Take A Look...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important.

I'm sorry that things are moving slow with this now and my other fic. I used to write, just to write, but now it feels like a chore. It's not really fun for me anymore. There's no excitement left in this and I don't ever get feedback anymore, either. 

Which, anyone who's ever written with me, or knows me knows that I don't write for comments. I never have and I never will, because writing is my life (so I do it for me), but you still expect to see something and as of late the same one person has been reading and commenting. 

You guys don't owe me anything, and I know that, but at least if someobe commented I'd work harder than I do to finish this. 

I just have so much going on and writing used to make me feel better. That's how this story and Temptation started, and I was so happy for both, but now I'm just tired. 

So... after I (hopefully) finish this story and (possibly) Temptation I won't be writing anymore. 

With that being said I hadn't realized how long it's been since I updated. It's been awhile. Let's hope I can get something together before the end of this month. 

Thanks for reading. 

*mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading / commenting / kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
